I Like Short Skirts
by Emz80m
Summary: Bella Swan has had her eye on Professor Cullen for a number of years. Will she finally get the chance to win her man? This is a very adult story so if you're not into smut then this probably isn't the story for you. I am adapting this story to Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 – Job Offer**

Bella Swan smiled with delight when she read her email.

**Dear Ms Swan,**

**Thank you for your application for the position as my teacher's aid for the coming semester in Anatomy 101. I would like to offer you the position if you're still interested. Stop by my office one day this week and we can talk about it. **

Professor Edward Cullen

"You're looking very happy about something" Alice Brandon commented to her best friend as she entered the apartment they shared.

"I have a lot to be happy about" Bella giggled in response.

"Ok you have my interest peaked" Alice sighed and sat down on the couch waiting for her friend to spill.

"I got the teachers aid position with Professor Cullen," she smiled happily.

"Oh you're kidding, you are so lucky" Alice sighed thinking about the close proximity her friend would have to the scrumptious Professor Cullen whilst working with him.

"I know" Bella squealed.

Bella had spent three years of university drooling over the delicious professor. The first time she had seen him she thought that he was just another one of the students in her class. He had come in and sat down with everyone in his jeans and black sweater, looking good enough to eat, and chatted with her and a few other students about their course load. Bella had instantly fallen for him. He was tall, dark and handsome and mysterious as well, she had decided then and there that she would get his attention.

That never happened. She had tried a few strategies like acing his classes and staying back after lectures hoping it would draw his attention to her. It had but not the type she wanted. Instead, he had recruited her to tutor some of the other students who weren't doing so well.

When that didn't work, she had decided to alter her image. Short shirts and shorts were a must, and tight tank tops that showed off her ample cleavage made a regular appearance as well. Every guy on campus noticed but it didn't seem to work on Professor Cullen.

In the end, Bella had given up. She had heard through the grape vine that he was in a very serious relationship and she realised then that her crush on him was childish and pointless.

A man like Edward Cullen would never be interested in a girl like her.

Sure, she still drooled after him, watching him move through the classes she had with him over the three years of her academic career but she no longer flaunted herself in front of him.

Edward Cullen sighed as he thought about the email he had sent the day before. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision by choosing Bella Swan to be his teaching assistant for the upcoming semesters Anatomy 101 class. He had a few very capable candidates apply for the position but none of them had the grades or work ethic of Bella Swan, which is why in the end, despite his better judgment he had picked her.

Bella Swan was every young Professor's nightmare and every teen boy's wet dream. She was gorgeous with a killer body and a mind to match. He swore on occasion that she wore her short shorts and skirts to drive him crazy. On many occasions he had to rush to the toilet after a lecture with her to _relieve _himself because she had gotten him so worked up. It wasn't like she was doing anything specific that he could put his finger on but every time she would shift in her chair, giving him a better view of her beautiful tanned legs, he found himself unable to look away.

He was in a relationship for Christ's sake. Sure, it wasn't the happiest one but that still didn't excuse the fact that he was lusting after one of his young students.

And that was another issue in itself. Up until this semester, Bella had been a student of his for all three years. It was like there was no way to escape her. But now she was no longer in any of his classes.

His thoughts were interrupted then by a knock on the door.

Bella grinned as she looked over her appearance in the mirror. She had paid special attention to what she was going to wear for her impromptu meeting with the Adonis professor, convinced that this was the perfect opportunity to try to seduce him.

Sure, he was with someone but frankly, she didn't care. She was so hot for Professor Cullen that she couldn't think straight sometimes, and she knew that if she wanted to move on that she needed to get it out of her system.

So happy with what she saw she grabbed her bag and headed towards the biology wing.

"Come in" Edward called out from his seat behind his desk.

Edward watched in trepidation as Bella Swan entered his office. He knew from the moment the door opened and the long brown hair appeared that it was her, but what he wasn't prepared for was the sight of her.

Bella was wearing one of her normal short shirts but this time it was pleated and he could tell that it barely covered her tight ass. It didn't stop there though the skirt was accompanied by a white tank top that appeared to be at least one size too small and made it more than obvious that she was only wearing a thin lace bra underneath it. Her breasts were spilling over the top of it and he could see her erect nipples pushing through the mateAll. Her beautiful hair was hanging free and on her feet she wore a pair of wedge sandals enhancing her short frame. He felt his mouth water at the sight.

"Is this a good time Professor Cullen?" Bella asked hesitantly. She watched happily as his eyes scanned her body from her head to her toes.

"Yeah sure Bella, come on in," he told her standing up and putting on his normal aloof attitude.

Bella noticed that he looked very casual today, dressed in a tight white shirt and a pair of denim three quarter shorts but he looked just as delicious as he normally did.

"Thanks" Bella smiled.

"Take a seat," he told her gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of his desk before getting up and walking towards his filing cabinet to get out some things to discuss with her about the course load.

When he turned around, he was shocked to find that Bella was sitting on the edge of his desk near his chair instead of in the chair across the desk, and her eyes were following his every movement. Edward swallowed before talking.

"So I take it your still interested in the position?" he asked her.

"Of course! I'm really excited. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity" she told him.

Edward smiled "You're welcome, and you deserve it so no thanks is needed" he sat down in his seat then and the minute he did he regretted it. It brought him face to face with Bella's beautiful crossed legs.

Bella noticed immediately where Edward's gaze was and purposely uncrossed her legs before re-crossing them the other way.

"Well I've got some information to give you so you might like to write it down" he told her hoping that she would take that as a hint to sit in a chair instead of on his desk.

"Okay" Bella smiled before turning around and leaning over the table to reach for her bag where she kept her supplies.

Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head as Bella leaned over the desk causing her skirt to rise up over her perfect ass, and giving him an extremely tempting view. He felt his pants tighten immediately at the sight of her naked ass cheeks. She was either wearing nothing at all under that skirt of a very tiny thong; he wasn't sure which idea aroused him more.

After finally reaching her bag Bella pulled out the notepad and pen she kept in there more than aware of the view she must have been giving Edward.

"Okay" she smiled when she turned around "I'm ready" she told him but apparently Edward wasn't.

"You know Miss Swan, if you're planning on wearing that outfit when you teach my lectures you're going to be more of a distraction than anything else" he says.

Bella knew that he was trying to be as nice as he could while trying to tell her that her outfit wasn't appropAlte. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't stupid that she would never dream of being that unprofessional, but where would the fun be in that.

"You think I'm a distraction Professor Cullen?" she asked innocently.

"You can call me Edward since we'll be working together and yes in that outfit you are" he told her.

"But it would be a good distraction wouldn't it, Edward?" she asked then her voice becoming a little huskier.

Edward looked up and met her eyes briefly before quickly darting them away to the picture on his table of his girlfriend. Bella followed his eyes to the picture, leaned over, and picked it up. She studied the picture of the blonde. She had beautiful hair and piercing blue eyes, a very attractive combination but there was something missing. There was no sparkle in her eyes she seemed to be just dead.

Bella put the photo back down in the same place "Your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes" Edward nodded.

"So the outfit, no go for lectures?" she grinned playfully.

Edward couldn't help but grin as well and leant back in his chair "No, not for lectures" he agreed "We want the male students to learn anatomy from their text books, Bella" he laughed.

Bella laughed too "I know I should be insulted by that comment but surprisingly I'm not for some reason" she told him.

"Hmm I guess that's a good thing, you feel comfortable with me. I think that's good since we're going to be working together so closely" he said.

"How closely?" Bella asked him then.

"Well we'll need to meet a couple of times a week at least" he informed her "that won't be a problem will it?"

"No" Bella shook her head.

"Good" he said.

"So if I was trying to get someone's attention this would be a good outfit?" she asked.

"Yes" he nodded. "It would be," he tried to keep his eyes off her and his face neutral, Edward didn't want her to think that it distracted him he wanted to keep this completely professional but he was having a very hard time.

"And if someone was trying to get the attention of someone like you would this be a good way?" she asked.

Edward looked a little shocked to hear her imply that she wore the outfit to get his attention? "Well if it was a student no because it's against the rules, and I am already involved after all," he answered.

"True" Bella agreed "But you're still a man."

Edward watched as Bella uncrossed her legs then and parted them slowly. It wasn't enough that he could see her hidden treasure but it gave him a nice view of the insides of her thighs and he swore he could smell her arousal.

"Yes, yes I am but…" he told her getting prepared to offer her a solid argument for why he still wouldn't get involved with someone.

Bella's gaze wandered down Edward's body and she immediately noticed the huge bulge in Edward's shorts. She decided to take a chance then and dropping one of her shoes on the floor, she raised it, placed it gently in Edward's lap, and rubbed it gently over the bulge.

When Bella raised her foot it caused her legs to part further and gave Edward a delicious view of her mateAll covered pussy, and answered his earlier question about what she was wearing under the tiny skirt.

"What about someone that wasn't your student?" she asked him huskily. She could feel his eyes burning her everywhere that he was staring.

Edward reached out and grabbed her ankle stopping her actions.

"You're an incredibly sexy women, Bella" he told her his voice deep with desire "you could wear a paper bag and you would have most men's attention" he told her. His hand was now caressing her calf and Bella had resumed her caressing with her foot.

Bella grinned at his words "Thank you" she said "but so far it doesn't seem to be working on the man I want" she informed him.

"Well it's working on me" he finally groaned unable to pretend he wasn't enjoying her caresses any longer.

"Good" Bella moaned as Edward's hand crept up her leg towards her inner thigh. It didn't take long for him to reach his goal and Bella immediately spread her legs wider when she felt his finger trail over her drenched thong.

Edward stood up "I've been wondering what you were wearing under that tiny little skirt" he groaned.

Bella leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth. He tasted sweet and spicy and she couldn't wait to find out what the rest of him tasted like. "Now that you know what will you do about it?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Do you want to fuck me, Bella?" he asked bluntly his hand never stopping its slight caress of her pussy.

"Yes" Bella moaned.

"You are so fucking sexy," he groaned then before leaning in and taking her mouth for the first time.

There was nothing soft and gentle about it, their mouths came together hard and passionately both of them opening their mouths immediately to the other.

Edward reached up and roughly grabbed her breast through the fabric of her tank top and began to finger her erect nipple causing Bella to moan in delight. His big hands fit her tits perfectly and she loved the feel of his hands on them, but she would love his mouth even more.

"Touch Me," she begged against his mouth.

Edward immediately reacted to her plea using his hands to shove the mateAll up and over her breasts never once taking his mouth away from hers.

When they broke apart, they were both panting but what Bella did next shocked Edward. Using her hand on his chest she pushed him back slowly before getting off the table and heading towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – First Impressions **

For a minute, Edward thought that she was leaving but then the unmistakable sound of a lock being turned vibrated through the room before Bella turned back around. She met his eyes before her hands reached down to the hem of her tank top and she ever so slowly began pulling it up and over her head before throwing it on the floor at Edward's feet. Her hand went to the two buttons on the side of her shirt then and with a couple of flicks of her wrist the skirt fell at her feet leaving her standing before him in only the tiniest black g-string that he had ever seen.

Edward's mouth opened and his eyes widened. He knew she was hot and he had imagined what she would look like under the small amount of clothing she wore on a number of occasions, but the sight of her naked was unbelievable.

Her breasts were fairly large, very perky and her rosy red nipples made him ache to take them into his mouth. Her skin was brown and tanned everywhere indicating that she wasn't shy about being nude. Her stomach was flat and had a small piercing through the belly button something that Edward had spent a lot of time staring at before.

His gaze continued down her body and he noticed that there was no sign of any hair outside of the small g-string she had on and he wondered if there would be any under the undergarment either.

"Cat got your tongue Professor Cullen?" she smirked as she walked towards him swaying her hips enticingly.

"You're a fucking goddess," he groaned at she approached him.

Once Bella reached him, she straddled his lap "I think we should go over the study guide, don't you?" she asked him.

Edward trailed kisses down her neck his hands moving up to cup her breasts again. This time there was no material between them and Bella threw her head back in delight.

"Yeah we should definitely study" Edward moaned.

Bella pulled back again then until she was standing in front of Edward and once she knew she had his full attention she pulled the small g-string down her legs, off her body and threw it at him before planting herself back on Edward's desk in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure I know where the clitoris is but I was hoping that you could just check that I have the right spot," she said huskily before allowing a hand to run down her stomach and into her slicked pussy.

Bella wasn't sure where all her courage had come from at first but now with the way Edward was staring at her and responding to her he was making her so hot and wet that she would do anything right this minute.

Edward pulled his shirt off and threw it over his head before getting down on his knees in between Bella's legs. Bella immediately raised her legs and placed her feet on his shoulders bringing her heat into direct line with Edward's face.

He could smell her arousal and he wanted to taste her so bad. The sight of her fingering herself was unbelievable "I believe you have the right spot Ms Swan and you seem to be very adept at stimulating it" Edward breathed against her causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"Maybe I could help you with a few techniques" he suggested and without waiting for her answer leant in and swiped his tongue along her lips. Bella's hips rose and she instinctively pulled her fingers out of her pussy and was about to pull them away but Edward chased after them and sucked them into his mouth, greedily licking every drop of her juices off her fingers before using his own fingers to part her lips and thrust his tongue into her hole.

"Oh yes" Bella moaned. Her hands moved into his thick hair then and she pushed his face harder into her wetness.

Edward responded to her not so subtle request immediately her moans and whimpers driving him to satisfy her by bringing her over the edge, hard. He thanked his lucky stars that most of the other professors that shared the offices next door weren't in today since classes hadn't started back again. Because they would definitely be able to hear what was going on if they were. Apparently, Bella Swan was a moaner and a screamer.

"Oh I'm so close" she cried out and Edward immediately thrust two fingers inside of her before biting down on her clit.

"Oh fuck yes," she screamed. Edward opened his mouth greedily and drank the juices that flowed freely from her, she tasted heavenly, and he couldn't get enough of her. He loved her hairless pussy too and knew right then that this wouldn't be the last time he buried his face in it.

When he had finished lapping her up, he began kissing a trail up her body until he reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands roughly before lowering his mouth over her nipple.

"Oh fuck" Bella moaned in delight arching herself into him further and making him take more of her. Edward sucked and bit on her nipple until it was hard as a rock and then he released it and turned his attention to the other one, repeating it until Bella was whimpering.

He continued kissing his trail up her body over her collarbone and up her neck until he reached the shell of her ear.

"Did you like my techniques?" he asked her.

"Oh yes very much so" she moaned. "You certainly know your way around the female body Professor Cullen," she told him.

"It's my job, Bella," he told her then.

Bella trailed her hands easily down his chest taking time to caress every muscle she found along the way, and there was a lot. She had never seen a man as toned and beautiful as Edward Cullen before and wondered what he did to keep in shape.

"I work out everyday" he answered her unvoiced question.

Bella grinned, "I have a few ideas for improving that workout?" she told him.

"What would they be?" he asked her with a grin.

"Well I would hate to think that you were forgetting about some of the most important muscles on the male body, I could help you work them" she replied letting her hand trail down under the waist of his shorts.

"Was there a particular muscle that you were thinking about?" he played along.

Her hand expertly opened the button and she pulled the jeans apart causing the zipper to slide open. Her hand inched down further until she was cupping his very hard cock.

"I'm sure there's a correct turn but I like the word cock" she whispered seductively.

"Do you think you have the stamina to get it into shape?" he asked her then.

"Oh I have no doubt that I'm the women for the job. Are you looking for someone to help you workout?" she asked him.

"I have pretty fussy requirements," he informed her.

"So do I" she told him "I'll work you hard, Edward harder than anyone's ever worked you do you think you're up to that?"

"Oh I'm up to it" he grinned.

Her hand found the slit in his boxers quickly and before Edward knew it, she had him in her small little hand stroking him like an expert. Her touch was pure torture and pleasure all at the same time. Right now, he just wanted to bury himself so deep inside of her but the pleasure of her small hand discovering him felt too good to pull away from even for a second.

"Oh" Bella moaned in approval as her hand caressed his length and girth. "You have a huge cock," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked "Do you like huge cock, Bella?" he found himself asking, slipping into her little role-play game easily. He loved the dirty talk it made him so horny.

"I want your huge cock really badly" she replied wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing her sopping wet pussy into contact with his skin. The contact made Edward's hips buck against her.

"You want to be inside me, Edward?" she asked him.

Edward reached down and pushed his shorts and boxers down his hips allowing them to fall to the floor before he stepped out of them and kicked them away. He was now standing completely naked his extremely hard cock standing at attention and Bella noticed with delight that it was weeping pre-cum.

She reached her hand out for him then and led him by his cock back between her legs. "Fuck me, Edward" she demanded.

Edward didn't bother to respond he was just ready for action and with one thrust; he buried himself deeply inside her.

"Oh fuck yes" Bella cried out in delight, she couldn't believe that she had Edward Cullen between her legs after three years of dreaming and wanting, she knew she was just about to be given the ride of her life and she couldn't wait.

"Oh you are so fucking tight and so wet" Edward groaned as he thrust back out and rammed himself back in again.

"I can be wetter" she moaned "Do you want to make me so wet Edward that you'll slip in and out of me without even trying?"

"Oh fuck yes," he moaned but never once did he stop thrusting in and out of her.

"Tell me about how long and how many ways have you dreamed about fucking me?" she begged.

Edward grinned, oh he could tell her some really good stories he certainly didn't have a shortage of fantasies that involved sinking into Bella Swan.

"Well I think I'm showing you pretty well how I would fuck you," he moaned picking up the pace slightly.

"You used to drive me crazy during classes, you'd sit in the front row and you would where one of those extremely short shirts" he whispered huskily against her ear "I couldn't see what I wanted too but I swear I could smell you sometimes, and I just wanted to get down on my knees and crawl over until I had my head buried between your glorious thighs"

"Oh yes" Bella moaned.

"Would you have liked that, Bella?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" she sighed.

Edward felt her juices increase down his cock then and he thought she would start dripping soon she was that wet but he didn't stop he wanted her hornier and wetter than she had ever been in her life.

"Do you know how many times I came back here and gave myself a hand job imagining that it was your hand that was stroking me instead of my own?" he asked her then.

"Oh fuck no" Bella shook her head.

"Every time I saw you Bella you used to drive me fucking crazy and now I'm driving into you" he told her.

'Oh fuck me Edward, fuck me so hard" she begged.

"Where else do you want to fuck me, Edward?" she asked him then. Hearing him talk about her like he had been was driving her crazy she couldn't believe that the more he fucked her, the hornier he was making her.

"Hmm I want to bend you over the desk in my lecture hall, Bella. Would you like that?" he asked her.

Bella nodded eagerly unable to voice how many times she had had that fantasy herself over the past three years "but I want you to wear that little skirt of yours while I slide in and out of you" he added.

"Where else do you want me to fuck you, Bella?" he turned the tables on her. He was enjoying this little game she started it was making her crazy and he loved it.

"I want to ride you Edward so bad" she told him then.

"Where?" he asked her.

"Oh, in your chair" she moaned picking up her own rhythm as she thrust against him.

"Hmm how about we do that next?" Edward whispered.

"Hell yes" she moaned her approval.

"Where else?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me in the back seat of your car" she informed him.

"God yes, I can't wait for you to ride me in the back seat of my Volvo" he told her.

"Me either" she agreed.

"You're so wet, Bella" he told her "Do you like how wet I've made you?" he asked her.

"Yes" Bella cried out as Edward hit a particularly sensitive spot. She could have sworn he just got harder and bigger.

His hands were caressing her breasts and she threw her head back in satisfaction as he continued to pump his powerful body in and out of hers.

"Does it make you harder knowing how hot you get me, Edward?" she asked him.

'Uh huh but want to know what would make me really hot?" he said.

"Tell Me," she demanded.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" he asked. Bella was slightly surprised by the question she didn't think he would want to know.

"Yes" she confirmed. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her boyfriend; he certainly didn't know how to please her like this.

"What do you think he would say about this?" he asked.

"I don't give a fuck" she moaned, "as long as you don't stop fucking me"

"I have no intention of stopping I want to watch you come as you scream my name" he told her.

"How about your girlfriend?" she asked then. It turned her on that she was fucking an attached man, she knew it was perverted but she got some sense of satisfaction out of the fact that she turned him on so much and that he would fuck her behind his partners back.

"I didn't think you cared about her" he replied. "But it makes you hot that I'm here fucking you instead of at home with her doesn't it?" he asked her then.

"Yes" she told him.

Edward grinned. He couldn't believe he was doing this but now that he was he had no intention of stopping. Bella Swan was so fucking hot and her pussy was gold as far as he was concerned.

"I want to fuck you in the bed you share with her" she whispered then and she knew she wasn't imagining it when Edward's cock grew harder.

Edward upped his pace again and he now pumping in and out of her so fast and hard he thought he'd split her in half.

"Oh yes Bella oh god yes" he moaned he was so close.

"I'm coming, Edward," she cried out.

"Come for me, Bella" Edward demanded before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Yes Edward, EDWARD" she screamed as she flew over the edge at an alarming rate, she couldn't remember ever experiencing such a powerful orgasm before. Her walls contracted harshly against Edward's massive cock bringing him more pleasure than he could ever imagine. He pumped into her a half a dozen more times before he blew his load deep inside of her.

"BELLA" he cried out in ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – Welcome to the Cullen's**

Edward Cullen whistled as he made his way into the kitchen until he found his live in girlfriend standing over the stove cooking, he wasn't sure what she was cooking it certainly wasn't her strong point.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi" she replied without turning around.

Tonight was a big night for Edward; it was his turn this year to host the Science department's pre-semester drinks. He had wanted to hire someone to take care of everything but Tanya had insisted that with the help of his sister that she would be able to handle everything personally.

"I want everyone to come in here tonight and know that your future wife was responsible for everything they saw, Edward" she told him.

Edward knew that was her way of saying that she wanted everyone to think that she was a great candidate to be his wife someday because she loved nothing more than staying at home and playing house for her big time professor boyfriend.

Truth was Tanya had no idea what he did and even if she was smart enough to work it out she still wouldn't be able to handle a conversation about it, nor would she want to. Clothes, shoes, hair, and makeup were the only things she cared about. Oh and what everyone thought of her too.

A couple of years ago her cheerleader looks and attitude were what he looked for in a women, now the novelty had worn off and he longed for someone who he shared common interests with and that he could have a conversation with.

"Is everything okay for tonight?" he asked her. He still thought he should have hired someone or at least had Rosalie do this for him.

"Of course" she told him turning around to face him. "Rosalie was very helpful" she told him which basically meant that Rosalie had done everything. For some reason Rosalie seemed to have a knack for organising and this was the first time he was ever grateful she had used that skill in his life, normally he hated her interfering.

"So who is coming?" she asked him then.

"The normal people" he told her, aware that she had no idea who he was talking about because she never paid any attention "and my two TA's" he added then doing his best to hide his grin as he thought about one of his TA's in particular. He wondered what sexy outfit she would show up in tonight.

Every year Edward had made it a point to have male TA's it was one thing that Tanya was normally up to date on, and he knew it made her uncomfortable if he was spending a lot of his time with young females, Bella was going to make her extremely uncomfortable.

Bella.

He had gotten to know her very well a couple of days before and he couldn't wait to see her again. He had second guessed himself about inviting her at first worried that someone might work out what had happened between them but then he decided it would look more suspicious if he didn't invite her since his other TA, Jeremy had already been invited.

"Oh you have a new one this year right?" she asked him to which Edward nodded.

"What's he like?" she asked, normally Edward's TA's were first class geeks but she still held out the hope that one day he would bring home a hot one.

"She's delightful" he replied.

"She?" Tanya questioned.

Edward didn't look up from his perusal of the fridge.

"Yes, Bella Swan" he said.

"Since when do you have female TA's?" she asked annoyed, "You know how I feel about that," she added.

"Yes I do, and I don't care" he replied "Bella was the best candidate for the job this year and I wasn't going to overlook her because my girlfriend is jealous" he informed her.

Tanya was a little shocked. Normally Edward would do anything she said just so he could prevent a fight but she had noticed a harder edge to him over the past couple of days and backed down immediately.

"Well I look forward to meeting her," she said reminding herself that Edward didn't need a geeky teenager lusting after him when he had the perfect package at home.

"What do you think?" Bella asked her best friend as she looked over the black dress she intended on wearing to Edward's party.

"Where are you going again?" Alice asked.

Bella had on a strapless black dress that fell down past her knees and a pair of black heals that accentuated her legs. The dress was very stylish and didn't put out her assets on display like some of the other outfits she wore.

"To the pre-semester drinks for the Science department at Professor Cullen's house" she replied.

Bella hadn't even told Alice about her meeting with the hunky professor and didn't plan on it. She hoped that it wasn't a one off but if that's the way it turned out to be, then she wanted to keep it to herself. Besides, it was way too hot to talk about, just thinking about made her feel or hot and bothered.

"Yeah you look great" Alice smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Is Jake taking you?" she asked her then.

"Yeah" Bella frowned. In the email, Edward had suggested she bring him along indicating that all the other teachers and TA's would be bringing their partners. Secretly she thought that Edward just wanted to meet him.

"I'm not sure it was a good idea though," she told her.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Jake isn't exactly a teacher's dream student" she smiled. "Nor are manners his strong point, I'm a little worried he's going to embarrass me"

"True" Alice giggled. "Just don't leave him with anyone important for too long alone"

Five minutes later Jake arrived and they were on their way.

The party had been in full swing for half an hour and Edward couldn't help but wonder where Bella was. He was interested in meeting this boyfriend of hers but he couldn't wait to see her, he was hoping to steal a few minutes of alone time with her. He had been hard as hell all day and he knew only being buried deep inside of her would please him now that he had a taste.

"Is everyone here, sweetie?" Tanya asked. There was food to be served but she didn't want to start until everyone was there.

"No there are still a few people to come," he informed her just as the doorbell chimed.

Edward walked off with Tanya following behind him to greet the new guests.

Bella stood on the other side of the door, her hand clasped in Jake's nervously.

"Hi" Edward smiled when he opened the door, his smile growing a little bigger when he realised it was Bella.

"Hi Edward" she smiled.

Edward stepped back and let them in enjoying the view of Bella's ass as it swayed as she walked past him.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black" she introduced.

"Hi" Jake and Edward said before shaking hands.

Tanya cleared her throat then. "Tanya, this is Bella Swan my new TA and her boyfriend Jacob, this is Tanya my girlfriend" Edward introduced. He watched in amusement as Tanya's face fell when he told her that the girl in front of her was Bella, obviously this wasn't what she was expecting.

"Hi" Bella smiled.

"Hi Tanya" Jake greeted.

Bella felt like groaning, she knew that tone and she knew that the moment she turned her back Jake would be making a play for Tanya. That didn't bother her so much she just hoped that he would manage to keep the blonde busy while she stole a minute with Edward.

Bella didn't know why she dated Jake in the first place. Sure, he was hot and fun but she knew that he wasn't the most honest boyfriend in the world. Then again either was she anymore.

The four of them chatted for a short while before Tanya excused herself to go get the food ready, not surprising to Bella a couple of minutes later Jake excused himself to go and find a drink.

"Finally" Edward whispered.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is please, Edward?" Bella smiled innocently.

"Sure" Edward agreed quickly before moving off to lead her up the stairs. Of course, there was a perfectly good toilet down stairs but that wouldn't give Edward the privacy he burned for.

The minute they were out of everyone's view Edward pulled Bella against his hard body "You look sexy as hell" he told her.

"Thank you" she purred against his ear.

"I want to be inside you" Edward groaned then before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. He pressed her hard against the wall and grinded his hips against hers.

"Where's your bedroom?" she whispered.

Edward knew exactly what she wanted and without a second thought grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, he shared with Tanya. He shut the door soundly behind them before locking it and walked towards Bella already unbuttoning his dress pants.

"Sit down" Bella told him and he followed her order. He sat down with his cock standing at attention begging and waiting for her to provide it.

Bella took a few steps towards him and slowly pulled her dress up past her hips revealing her nakedness under the dress.

"Oh fuck yes" Edward groaned when she saw her wet lips glistening at him. He couldn't believe she was naked under her dress; it was going to drive him wild for the rest of the night.

Bella straddled his lap and sunk down on his cock "Oh yeah" she moaned. She couldn't believe that he was inside of her again but she was very happy.

"Ride Me," he demanded and Bella instantly raised herself up and sank down on him all over again. She picked up the pace fairly quickly hoping to bring them to completion, the last thing she wanted was to be interrupted and not get to cum around his cock or worse yet not feel him cum deep inside her.

"Yes" Edward moaned he reached up and tugged on the top of Bella's dress then hoping to free her breasts so he could suck on them.

"Zipper" Bella moaned.

Edward reached around and unzipped her tight dress and pulled it letting her beautiful breasts free for his caresses, he loved that she never wore bras. Bella arched back as he leaned down and took a ripe nipple into his mouth.

"Yes baby," he groaned against her breasts and she upped the pace a little more. He could feel her thighs working extremely hard and decided to help her out.

"I'm so close" Bella whispered huskily in his ear. Edward reached down between them and played with her clit.

"Oh fuck yes" she moaned and then began chanting his name in a mantra as she came around him. Her contracting walls were all it took for Edward to join her "I love fucking you" he moaned thrusting his hips up against hers and exploding hard and long inside of her.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes caressing each other. They were working their way up for another around completely forgetting all of the guests downstairs and more importantly their significant others.

The knock on the door was a timely reminder. Bella moved to jump off him but Edward held her down before raising his hips and pumping into her again.

"Yeah" he called out.

"Edward, why is the door locked?" Tanya whined on the other side.

Edward hopped up and carried Bella into the bathroom pointing to the shower and gesturing for her to hide.

He opened the door with his pants still open although he pulled his boxers up and his shirt out to cover his obvious erection. The last thing he needed was for Tanya to get the right idea and suspect that she had caused the reaction from him. "I spilt a drink on my pants and I was just trying to prevent a stain" he informed her

"Oh good honey, did you get it out?" she asked. He knew she would buy the story and that her concern over him ruining an expensive pair of pants would outweigh her curiosity.

Edward nodded

"Okay come downstairs people are looking for you," she told him.

"Yeah give me a couple of minutes," he told her before shutting the door and walking back into the bathroom.

Bella had fixed her dress and hair whilst in the shower.

"Hmm you don't even look fucked" Edward smirked.

"You might have to do something about that later," she told him suggestively.

"Yes, I will. Did you enjoy fucking me in my bed?" he asked.

Bella nodded the thought of it was making her wet again and Edward could tell so he snaked a hand down and under her dress and thrust two fingers in her.

"Didn't I satisfy you baby?" he whispered huskily.

"Yeah but I want more" she pouted "and I want to be completely naked and underneath you next time we're in your bed" she added.

"Hmm whatever you what, baby" he agreed as he continued to finger fuck her.

"Y-You need to get downstairs," she moaned.

"Not until you come," he whispered.

"Eat Me," she requested then.

Edward smirked but got down on his knees eagerly. Bella lifted her dress and threw her leg over his shoulder to give him access as his mouth went to work on her clit. It didn't take long for his talented tongue to bring her over the edge.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she cried out as she came.

Edward rose to his feet and kissed her "Do you want to wash up?" he asked her.

"Yeah that might be a good idea" she replied with a smile, even though she knew there was probably no feelings involved from his side of things she loved that he still showed tenderness towards her and cared about her needs, even Jake wouldn't worry about whether or not she had cum enough.

Edward handed her a wet wash towel and got one too, and they cleaned up quickly before making their way downstairs. Thankfully, no one really noticed their arrival back downstairs together nor did it seem that anyone noticed that Bella was missing at all.

_In the Kitchen whilst Edward and Bella were upstairs _

Jake followed Tanya into the kitchen enjoying the way her little ass moved. Sure, Bella was extremely hot but he had always been more of a blonde man himself.

"So Tanya, tell me about yourself?" he said as he watched her move around the kitchen.

Tanya turned around and smirked at the man in her kitchen. He was extremely hot but she knew his type because she had dated dozens of Jake Black's before she was lucky enough to snag Edward's attention, he was about as interested in her as she was in him.

"Why don't we just cut the small talk and get to why you're really in here?" she smiled taking a step towards him.

Jake reciprocated by taking a step towards her "I'm a sucker for a knock out blonde with big tits" he smirked.

"Well I'm flattered but unfortunately I'm taken and if I'm not mistaken so are you" she replied.

Jake took another step forward which forced Tanya to take another one back "it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you" he told her.

Tanya flashed a look at the door and back to the hot piece of ass in front of her. "Not here" she whispered.

"Where and when?" he asked.

"Um I don't know," she said.

"Bella mentioned that she has a meeting with Edward tomorrow morning to go over the syllabus how about I pick you up after she leaves?" he suggested.

"Ok" she answered quickly,

Jake backed quickly out of the kitchen already looking forward to the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am absolutely overwhelmed by how many of you have favourited or followed this story and am especially appreciative of those of you who have taken the time to review. I hope you enjoy this new part. **

**Part 4 – Sexual Adventures**

Bella sighed and sank back into the passenger seat of Jake's mustang just as her phone chimed.

Jake looked over at her as she reached down to answer her cell phone which was going off. She looked at the screen before answering and noticed that it just had Cullen, which was her code for Edward.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hi sexy" he replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh Jake and I are on our way home." she explained.

She heard Edward sigh in disappointment "I'm aching for you" he told her.

"Yeah I know the feeling" she sighed.

Bella turned her eyes discreetly to Jake checking whether he was paying attention to her conversation. He appeared to be busy paying attention to the road and singing along to one of his ridiculous songs.

"Is there any way I can see you tonight?" he whispered then and Bella realised he must have been at home too.

"Um I don't think so" she sighed. It was already late and they were heading straight to Jake's after their double date with Alice.

"Fuck" he cursed.

"I'm sorry, keep your phone with you and I'll call you if I can make it" she said.

"Okay" he agreed, "guess I'll have to face Tanya after all" he laughed.

Bella felt herself stiffen at the comment, she knew that he didn't say it to hurt her, as far as he was concerned they were just enjoying having sex with each other but over the past couple of months Bella had started to develop genuine feelings for him and was even contemplating dumping Jake.

At first seducing Edward Cullen was supposed to be just fun, a way to get the hot Professor out of her system but now that she had him she didn't think she ever wanted to let him go. It was so much more than just a good fuck between them; they shared a lot in common and had a passion that she knew he didn't share with his girlfriend just like she didn't share it with Jake.

Bella was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't realize Jake had slipped a hand off the gear stick and in between her legs, his finger making quick work of plunging under her shorts and panties and into her wetness.

"Jake" she yelped in surprise.

"Bella?" Edward said trying to gain her attention.

"Yeah" she moaned unable to stop herself.

"God is Jake getting you off?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she replied closing her eyes and inwardly cursing that he knew her 'I'm being pleasured moan' so well.

"Fuck" she heard him curse again and she could hear the jealousy in his voice and was tempted to make Jake stop.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked then.

"It's ok," she told him truthfully.

"Would you rather it was me touching you?" he asked then.

"Uh huh" she moaned.

"God baby, I want you so bad" he whined.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you, I miss you I haven't seen you in days" he said. Over the past few months, they had rendezvous several times a week, lately though they were finding it harder and harder to find alone time together without drawing to much attention to themselves.

"I'll ring you if I can make it" she told him praying that she would indeed find a way to get away from Jake.

"Ok" he sighed "if not I'll see you tomorrow wont I?" they had a meeting scheduled to talk about their lectures. So far, it had been going very well and Edward was impressed with how well the class was doing. Bella was a natural.

"Of course" she told him, she was just as desperate to see him even if it was only for work.

After the phone call to Edward, Bella pulled Jake's hand out of her pants "we'll be home soon" he told her.

"I just want to have a shower and sleep in my own bed." she whined then.

Edward sat with his head back against the couch trying to relax. He had ended up in bed with his girlfriend and had been bitterly disappointed with the way it went. Once upon a time Tanya had been an attentive lover but now she only ever wanted sex on her terms and tonight was one of those nights unfortunately. Having sex with her had done nothing to soothe his fierce craving for Bella in fact it had only made him want the feisty brunette more.

Bella sat up and looked over at her sleeping boyfriend. Obviously, she had worn him out, finally. The minute they had entered the apartment he had practically attacked her and he even had Bella slightly excited for a while but it didn't last long and before she knew it, she was having boring sex with her boring boyfriend when she could have been having hot sex with her lover.

Creeping out into the kitchen she hit the speed dial on her mobile phone and prayed that he answered.

Edward practically jumped on his cell as it vibrated on the coffee table.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi lover" Bella replied huskily.

"Oh god it's good to hear your voice" Edward moaned surprising Bella.

"Hmm I know the feeling" she replied.

"Bad sex?" he asked hopefully. Even though their affair was a secret Edward and Bella didn't lie to each other. They both knew that they were still sleeping with their partners and most of the time they chose not to talk about it.

"God yes" Bella pouted.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one's that's frustrated then" he groaned.

"Where are you?" Bella asked him.

"My house" he told her.

"I want you," she whispered.

"I want you too, so bad" he replied.

"Come over" she said then.

"Aren't you at Jake's?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied.

"So how is that going to work?" he asked her.

"I don't care, I'll meet you downstairs if I have too," she told him.

Edward didn't need to be asked twice he immediately grabbed his keys and made his way out the front door.

"Ten minutes be downstairs" he told her and then hung up.

Bella flipped the phone shut before racing into the bedroom for some clothes to cover her nakedness. She picked up her bag, brought it out of the bedroom in an attempt not to wake up Jake, and pulled out a small cotton dress. It was short and sexy and would give her and Edward all the easy access they would need.

Not worrying about a bra or panties she threw it over her head before slipping a pair of thongs onto her feet and rushed out of the apartment.

Bella waited inside the security door until she saw Edward pull up in his Volvo.

Bella was in his lap like lighting the minute he pulled the hand brake on, her mouth crushing down on his with urgency. Not caring about who could see them.

Their mouths worked against each other fiercely until the need for air caused them to pull apart.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Edward grinned.

"Are you sure this is a good place?" she asked him then looking around at the practically deserted parking lot out the front of her boyfriend's apartment complex.

"As good as any" he replied.

"Hmm back seat?" Bella asked with a suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah" Edward replied and followed Bella as she climbed through the seats.

Edward was already pulling his shirt over his head as he sat down next to Bella in the back seat thankful that he had gone with a Volvo SUV with so much more additional space.

"Eager much?" Bella giggled as she watched him get caught in his shirt.

"Fuck yes. I want to be buried so deep inside of you" was his muffled reply. Finally, he managed to pull his shirt off and he threw it onto the front seat.

Bella leaned over and began kissing and teasing his honey colored nipples before trailing down to the line of his workout shorts.

"Off" she demanded tugging at the waistband. Edward raised his hips and helped her pull them off leaving him completely nude.

Her mouth immediately covered his hard cock then causing Edward's hips to lurch off the seat. She would swap between sucking him to licking him from top to bottom like a Popsicle, her moans of delight vibrating against him increasing the sensations she was causing.

"Fuck, Bella" he groaned. Her mouth continued to suck him, setting a rhythm that was bringing him close to the edge very quickly. He knew he was close and began thrusting his cock into her mouth, fucking it with abandon. Bella relaxed her mouth and allowed him to fuck her by setting the pace that his cock would slide in and out of her mouth at.

"Oh I'm coming baby," he groaned increasing his thrusting and a couple of seconds later he shot his load deep down Bella's throat.

Bella swallowed it all like a starving baby before pulling back and licking his cock free of any residual that she hadn't managed to swallow.

"You taste yummy" she smiled causing Edward to groan.

She kissed her way back up his body until she reached his mouth, his tongue immediately shot out and ran over her bottom lip, and she opened immediately for him. Edward pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling him and then his hands reached down to the hem of her cotton dress and he slowly drew it up her body and over her head.

"Oh yeah" he panted feeling his cock stir back to life as more of her bronzed naked skin came into her view, her nipples already hard and begging for attention.

"I love you naked," he told her. Most of the time they settled for a quick fuck by pulling clothes up or down or just generally out of the way but Edward was eager to find some time very soon to get completely naked and sweaty with the goddess on his lap.

"I can't believe we're naked in the parking lot of Jake's apartment," she giggled when she looked at them.

"Don't forget the part about your boyfriend being asleep upstairs" Edward whispered huskily as he swirled his talented tongue around one of her hard nipples.

"Oh yes can't forget that" she moaned arching her back.

Edward's hand found its way to Bella's extremely wet pussy and he used a finger to gently caress her lips teasing her by refusing to thrust it inside of her or to move it to her clit.

"Don't tease," she groaned.

"Oh I'm not teasing I just want to you so primed by the time I thrust my cock inside of you that you come immediately" he replied.

"That time is now," she told him.

Edward thrust three fingers into her quickly and felt her body begin to tremble so as quickly as a flash he pulled her down, impaling her hard on his cock.

"OH FUCK YES" she cried out her orgasm ripping through her body immediately.

Bracing his legs on the floor, Edward began pumping into her, never giving her time to come down from her orgasm before bringing her to the peak again.

"Oh yes Edward" she moaned repeatedly like a mantra causing Edward to smile. He knew she loved fucking him, sometimes he even thought it was possible that she liked it more than him.

"Do you want to come again baby?" he asked her.

"Oh don't stop" Bella pleaded she was on cloud fucking nine with her very own love stick

"I won't. I'm going to fuck you really good" Edward moaned against her ear.

Edward slowed his pace down then and allowed Bella to ride him "Oh you're such a stallion Edward" she cried. Her words excited Edward and causing his cock to swell.

"Well this stallion wants you to ride him to the finish line" He told her.

Bella braced her arms above her head using the roof to arch herself back so she could ride Edward's cock at a different angle sinking him deeper.

"Yes" he hissed.

She rode him hard like an expert jockey.

His hands roughly caressed her breasts as they both moaned over and over again. The windscreen of the Volvo was completely fogged now and the Volvo was rocking hard and anyone looking at the car from the outside would know without a doubt what was going on inside.

"Fuck yes, fuck me" Edward panted his balls tightening as he prepared to come hard.

"I'm coming" Bella cried

The feel of Edward's cum shooting into her was all Bella needed to reach her third orgasm and when she was done; she fell exhausted against Edward's chest.

They continued to caress naked skin as they lay in silence against the leather seat.

Edward's limp cock was still buried deep inside of Bella and she had never felt so content in her life.

"Hmm I never dreamed it could be this good" Edward's whispered confession broke the silence.

Bella shifted her head so he could see his face "Really?" she said.

Edward's hand reached out and cupped her breast "you drive me crazy 24/7" he admitted.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Bella smiled.

"No I mean it Bella, the more I fuck you the more I need to fuck you" he frowned.

"It's getting out of control"

Bella's back stiffened "What are you saying?"

Edward watched her face carefully "I don't know" he admitted.

He knew he couldn't break this off with her it was impossible and he knew he couldn't openly date her until she graduated either or he could end up in trouble. As much as he enjoyed Bella's company he had worked too hard to get his position as such a young age and he wouldn't risk it for a fling. The little voice in his head chimed in then telling him that if he wanted it too, it could be much more than a fling.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked him then. They met every Saturday morning to go over the past weeks classes and plan the next week's classes, or so everyone assumed.

"Well we do have a little work to do but I'm sure we can fit some extra activities in as well" he replied with a smile.

Bella bit her lip contemplating asking him the next question, this affair between them had been going on for close to six weeks now, and they were only a month away from the end of semester. She wondered what would become of them then, would she stay on as Edward's TA and lover for her final semester and if not would it all be over without the pretence of her position.

"Spend the weekend with me?" she found herself saying.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked not sure if he had heard her properly and if he did how she planned to pull something like that off.

"Spend the weekend with me, let's find a hotel, and book in and fuck like bunnies all weekend" she smiled.

Edward ran her idea through his head. He liked the sound of it; he liked the sound of it a lot. He just didn't know how he could pull it off. Bella found altering her schedule for him a lot easier because she didn't live with Jake. When she disappeared her roommate and best friend just assumed that she was at Jake's and Jake assumed that she was at her apartment.

Edward on the other hand had a live in girlfriend. Although she was independent, she was also the kind of person who loved to keep tabs on him. Even though they had dated for close to four years she had never trusted him, even though until recently he had never given a reason not to.

Recently he had been tossing around the idea of ending things. He certainly wasn't in love with her anymore and they rarely did anything together but the hassle associated with breaking up with her wasn't something he was looking forward to either.

Edward had met Tanya through his parents. She was the daughter of his Dad's colleague and best friend. They started dating while they were still in college and even though they had never had anything in common, they had fun together. She used to be exciting and daring, she was a cheerleader and Edward found her fun, something he was looking for to bring some action into his boring life at the time.

Four years later she was now the boring part of his life, she spent her time working for her father, hanging out with the same people she went to high school with and just biding her time until Edward married her and she could give up working and have babies.

That idea was not appealing to Edward at all. Lately though his mother and father were both becoming pushy about when he intended to propose and make an honest woman out of Tanya, and Edward assumed that Tanya's father was the driving force behind it.

Either way Edward knew his time was running out. He knew that his parents and Tanya both expected to make an announcement about their engagement and if they didn't get engaged he suspected that Tanya would be out the door.

That idea did appeal to him.

"Ok" he found himself telling Bella.

"Ok?" she grinned.

"Yeah the idea of spending an entire weekend naked with you sounds wonderful" he told her.

"Great" she smiled.

"I'll book us a room," he told her "Just pack your bag and meet me at my office tomorrow at around 10" he told her.

"Fuck Yes" Bella squealed before reaching up and fusing their lips together.

"Better get some sleep lover you're going to need it" she whispered then.

"You too sexy" he grinned.

They reluctantly pulled apart then and Edward found their clothing and handed it to her. Bella slipped her dress and thongs on before climbing back over the seats and into the front.

Edward followed and once he was seated back in the driver's side, he started the Volvo, turning the air on to try and get rid of the fog on the windscreen.

Leaning in for another kiss "Bye", she whispered.

"Bye" he smiled and watched her walk back towards the apartment door, only when she was safely inside did he flip the Volvo into gear and roar out of the parking lot.

Bella crept back into Jake's apartment quietly hoping that he would still be asleep and not miss her.

"I'm awake" she heard and froze in the door way to the bedroom.

"Where have you been, Bella?" he asked her. He was still lying in the bed but now she could see his eyes were open.

"I just went for a walk" she lied.

"For over an hour?" he said.

Bella contemplated asking him when he had woken up but wondered what the point would be.

"I just went out," she said then making her way into the apartment.

"Who dropped you off?" he asked then.

Bella looked up at him confused "I heard the car drive off" he told her.

Bella sighed in relief thankful he hadn't seen Edward's Volvo.

Bella picked up her clothes that she could see on the floor of Jake's room. She needed to get out of here she couldn't say here with Jake tonight after just getting the fuck of her life from Edward.

"Does it matter?" she said.

"Of course it does, obviously your fucking around on me and I want to know with who?" he asked.

Bella smiled "you almost sound angry, Jake" she laughed.

"Of course I'm angry," he said.

"Why, it's not like you're not cheating on me" she said calmly. She knew it, hell, everyone knew what a playboy Jake was, and one thing Bella Swan wasn't, was naive.

"I don't come to your apartment and sleep with you, Bella and then sneak out to meet someone else," he said bitterly.

Bella was surprised that he didn't try to deny her accusation so she didn't deny his.

"Jake, you and I both know that the only reason we're in this relationship is for the sex and I've found someone else who can satisfy me a lot more" Bella shrugged. It sounded so heartless when she said it out loud. But boy was it true.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me" Jake screamed, her jab at his manhood was not welcome, she had never had a problem with sex between them before, until recently.

Sure Jake had noticed it. Normally they would have sex daily now Bella was lucky to put out for him weekly, luckily he had Tanya to fill his sexual appetite.

"Look Jake it's been fun but please don't act like you're wounded. What we had was nice but now it's over" she told him.

"Fine Bella" he sighed. It didn't matter to him either way. Sure, Bella was awesome in bed but his get together with Tanya Denali were enough for him until he found another chick. Besides Tanya Denali had a huge rack on her and Jake couldn't deny that he was a tit man.

"Next time I'll stick to blondes" he grumbled as Bella packed the rest of her stuff up.

Bella smirked "Yeah they don't have a brain" she said.

"They don't dump me," he griped back.

Bella laughed "Whatever Jake" she said and then promptly left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again guys for your reviews! Hope you enjoy the new part****!**

**Part 5 – Lecture Halls & Hotels 101**

Bella smiled evilly as she packed her bag for the weekend. She had put her outfit together carefully this morning and she knew it was going to drive Edward crazy and that was what she wanted.

When she arrived at his office she walked straight in not bothering to knock, she knew he was expecting her.

Edward was on the phone when she walked in but she watched in amusement at the way his eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw her outfit.

Her skirt was black, pleated, and extremely short. It was accompanied by a pink baby tea with the word Angel on the front of it and her erect nipples were sticking out clearly on either side of the word. She had topped the outfit off with a pair of leather knee high fuck me boots with a stiletto heal.

"Um Jasper I have to go" he mumbled into the phone his eyes never leaving the small split in the side of her shirt that showed even more leg when she moved.

Edward had been on the phone to his best mate Jasper Whitlock when Bella had walked in. Jasper had been away in New York for a few months busy with his art and had called to see what had been going on in Edward's life.

Edward had talked to him about breaking up with Tanya, an idea which Jasper had fully supported considering he had hated her since the day he had met her. Jasper had given him a lot to think about.

"Yeah later" he told his best friend before snapping his cell phone shut.

Bella shut and locked the door before making her way over to Edward and planting herself on his lap.

"Hi lover" she grinned.

Edward didn't respond instead his hands immediately went to her breasts and he started rubbing the globes while his mouth sought out hers. Bella knew he loved her tits and he especially loved that she hardly ever wore a bra. Her breasts were small enough that she could get away with it but large enough that it was more than obvious when she didn't.

After a couple of minutes, he pushed her off him and stood up before reaching into his draw for something. "Come with me," he told her before quickly walking out of the office.

Edward kept a torturous pace with Bella following him until he reached his lecture hall. He opened the door with his keys and waited for Bella to enter before he used the key to lock it from the inside.

Bella smirked "What are we doing in here?" she asked him.

"Bend over the desk, Bella" he demanded.

Bella continued to smile as she made her way over to the front of the desk. Spreading her legs wide she leaned over and placed her arms and chest against the wood of the desk.

Edward undid his belt and pulled it free from his jeans before making his way behind Bella.

"Take your top off," he said quietly.

Bella stood up and quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head and resumed her position.

Edward reached a hand out and pushed the small shirt up to caress one of Bella's round ass cheeks. Enjoying the view and discovering that she was wearing no panties at all today.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella," he said then.

"You make me bad" Bella replied.

"What do you think I should do about this little outfit you've worn to _distract_ me?" he asked reminding her of the conversation they had the first day in his office.

"Well I was hoping you would fuck me really hard" she informed him.

"Do you?" Edward said huskily.

Bella reached out behind her and cupped him through his jeans "Yes and someone else agrees" she said.

"I think I should spank you," he said causing Bella to gasp.

"OH" she said, she was finding herself getting a little excited about the idea something that Edward was witness to as he watched her pussy drip some juices.

Edward undid his jeans and pulled his cock free of his pants before raising his hand slightly and bringing the belt in his hand down on Bella's bare ass. He didn't do it hard enough that it would leave a mark just enough to stimulate her.

"OH fuck" Bella groaned.

He repeated his action.

"Edward" she moaned.

A third time.

"Oh yes" she said.

"Say it" Edward demanded then.

"I'm a bad girl," she cried out causing Edward to smile before he thrust inside of her hard.

"OH Yes" she screamed. "Punish me please," she begged then.

He pumped into her a few times before raising the belt and slapping her again. Each time he hit her Bella's pussy contracted around him.

Bella thrust against his hard cock taking him deeper and deeper with every stroke.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" she screamed with abandon. She didn't care that they were in the lecture hall, all she cared about was the huge cock fucking her senseless.

"Is this what you imagined me doing to you while you sat in all my lectures?" Edward asked her. "Did you want to be punished like a bad girl?" he asked.

He couldn't believe some of the things he was doing with the nymph he was buried in. He had never been so sexually adventurous before but had found himself in the sex shop this morning buying supplies for his weekend of sex. Bella had managed to bring out a side of him he had never known existed and he liked it, he liked it a lot.

"Yes Edward, fuck me like a bad girl" she begged.

Edward pumped in and out of her at a furious pace while continuing to slap her with his belt every few thrusts. Soon it was too much for him, he felt his cock swelling and his balls tightening, and he blew his load.

A few more pumps and Bella was screaming his name as well.

When he pulled out of her, she turned around and he immediately lowered his mouth to her perfect breasts.

Bella reached for his cock and began stroking it determined to make him hard again so she could fuck him all over again. It didn't take long. He lifted her up, carried her to the stairs in the middle of the room, and placed her down. She wrapped her legs around his waist the heels of her boots digging into his ass as he thrust inside of her.

This time they moved together slowly despite the awkwardness of the stairs.

"Oh yeah like that" Bella moaned when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Like that baby" he groaned.

He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear as he continued to thrust his cock into her tight body.

"Oh Edward" she moaned.

Right now, he was loving her and it was pure bliss.

"You're perfect" he murmured as he cupped her breasts.

"I want to be naked with you" she whispered the feel of his clothes and her skirt were getting in the way and annoying her.

"All weekend baby" he promised.

He hadn't worked out what excuse he was going to give Tanya. She had said something about lunch and shopping with friends today so whilst she was showering he packed a bag and threw it in the Volvo deciding to cross the bridge when he came to it.

"Yes" she sighed.

Reaching down between them Edward began rubbing her clit in circles.

"Edward oh yeah" she moaned.

"Come for me baby," he demanded. She didn't quite remember when he started calling her baby but she loved it, she loved that she was his baby. She loved the intimacy of the word and the way he said it.

Seconds after his words Bella came around him her juices dripping down him.

"Oh Yeah" she cried out at the feeling.

Bella reached around, cupped his balls, and began caressing them in her hand.

"Oh fuck yes, Bella," he cried out and once again, he exploded inside of her.

Their mouths met in a passionate kiss before they pulled apart and when they did they were both smiling.

"That was" Bella started.

"Out of this world" Edward finished for her referring to the whole encounter this morning.

"Yeah" Bella grinned. "So where are you taking me, Cullen?" she asked him then.

Edward's smile turned cocky then "You'll just have to wait and see Princess," he told her.

He stood up then and walked over to where his belt and her shirt were. "Get dressed and then our weekend can begin" he said.

Bella stood up and fixed her skirt before throwing on her shirt and running a hand through her "I've been fucked" hair.

"Ready" she smiled.

Twenty minutes later Edward pulled up out the front of the Hilton and a shocked Bella turned to him.

"You're kidding right?" she said.

Edward grinned, "Now why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well it's the Hilton," she said. When she suggested getting a hotel she imagined a cheaper out of the way kind of hotel.

Edward laughed "We might be seeing each other behind everyone else's back, Bella but I'm not going to treat you like some slut I picked up by taking you to a rundown hotel that charges by the hour" he said.

Bella's face immediately flushed. "Thank you, I think," she told him.

Edward reached over and squeezed her hand before jumping out of the Volvo to enter the reception. He came back out a few minutes later and opened her door for her.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked biting her lower lip. This was a bit of a high price hotel and she knew it would have cost Edward a couple of hundred dollars at least. Not to mention the fact that although she might not have really been a slut that Edward picked up she was certainly dressed like one.

"Of course" he smiled.

A bellboy quickly took Edward and Bella's bags and told them he would bring them up straight away.

Once the lift door closed on their way up to their room Edward pulled Bella against him. "By the way you're Mrs. Cullen this weekend" he chuckled.

"Oh am I now?" she grinned she certainly liked the sound of that.

"Yes you are"

"Well maybe I'm one of those independent women Mr. Cullen that wants to keep her own last name" she raised her eyebrow.

"Nah" Edward shook his head amusement in his eyes "by the end of the weekend you'll be begging me to call you Mrs. Cullen" he laughed. The laughter on his lips died quickly when he realised what he said and how it had sounded.

He was saved from the awkward moment by the chime of the elevator indicating that they had reached their floor. Taking Bella by the hand Edward led her to the room he had booked and let her inside.

When they entered the room Bella gasped, she had never been in anything so luxurious before. The room was beige in color with beautiful dark woods, the bed in the middle of the room was massive, and there appeared to be a balcony.

"Wow" she said.

"You like?" he asked pleased. The room had been expensive but he didn't care.

Walking further into the room, Bella trailed her hands over the beautiful furniture, fingering the silk bedspread and curtains.

"I love it" she turned back to him with a smile.

The bellboy knocked on the door then and Edward let him in to deliver the bags, he gave him a tip and the bellboy quickly rushed out of the room. One thing about expensive hotels compared to cheaper ones was that their staff was discreet.

Noticing that Bella was out enjoying the view Edward picked up the phone and ordered some room service for them before walking into the bathroom to fill the huge spa bath up for them.

When the tub was full, Edward went out on the balcony to Bella. Walking up behind her he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Hmm this is nice" she sighed.

"It sure is," he agreed kissing her temple.

"Thank you" Bella said then "in case I forget tomorrow, thank you for such a wonderful weekend," she told him.

Edward smiled and looked at the girl in his arms strangely; he had seen a couple of sides of Bella Swan but hardly ever saw the one he was seeing now. Bella was a beautiful, sexy, and intelligent woman but apparently, she was also very sensitive and he knew then that she must have been a wonderful friend.

"You're welcome" he said. "Come on" he stepped back, grabbed her hand, and began leading her into the room and towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was done in black and white marble and in the middle was a huge spa bath and Edward had filled it to the brim with bubbles.

"Oh Edward" Bella sighed.

"Let's get naked," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Ooh yeah" Bella replied.

They quickly shed their shoes and clothes and were ready to hop into the bath when there was a knock on the door. Edward reached for one of the robes on the back of the bathroom door.

"Hop is sexy, I'll be back in a minute," he told her.

The waiter wheeled in the tray of strawberries and chocolate and a bottle of champagne "Where would you like it Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"In the bathroom" Edward told him without a second thought. He realised his mistake though when he heard Bella gasp when the stranger entered the bathroom. She was sitting in the tub with her hair piled on the top of her head and her breasts bare and wet.

"Sorry" Edward apologized his eyes riveted on Bella.

The waiter's eyes wandered to Bella too on a number of occasions, the young man unable to take his eyes off her as he fumbled setting up the food. Edward frowned at the young man as he continued to stare at her.

"That's fine, you can leave" Edward snapped causing Bella to giggle. At first, the young man had made her uncomfortable but she liked the possessive side he stirred in Edward.

The waiter dropped everything and rushed towards the door assuming there would be no tip today, not that he expected it but the man shouldn't let him into the bathroom where his hot naked wife was if he didn't want him to stare.

"You're a lucky man" Edward heard the waiter mumble as he rushed past him and his frown turned quickly to a grin.

"See I told you you're a distraction" he said.

Bella laughed "But there is no pleated skirt in sight" she giggled.

Edward rose as eyebrow "Well if you can stop cars in a pleated skirt imagine what your naked breasts could do" he told her causing Bella to flush red.

"What you got there?" Bella smiled rising to her knee's.

Edward poured them a glass of champagne and handed one to Bella "Thank you" she whispered he then placed the bowels of strawberries and chocolate on the side of the bath where they could be reached before untying his robe and pushing it to the ground.

Bella watched his movements with awe. She would never get tired of seeing his beautiful naked body; the way he moved was so graceful.

"Like something you see?" Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella licked her lips "Yeah I like it a lot" she said.

Edward slid in the bath next to her picking up his own glass of champagne and taking a sip.

"Come here" he whispered circling Bella's waist and pulling her around so that she was sitting in between his legs. Bella leaned back against his chest and sighed in contentment until she felt something probing her lips. Opening her eyes Bella found a big juicy strawberry covered in chocolate and opened her mouth and allowed Edward to slide it into her mouth. The entire thing was completely arousing, once she took a bite Edward shoved the remainder in his own mouth he did this several times before he handed her, her glass.

"I love strawberries dipped in chocolate, they're my favorite," she told him.

"I know" Edward whispered against her neck. "I remembered hearing you talk about it last year in a lecture," he admitted causing Bella to smile.

"So you were paying attention," she said.

"More than you think" he said huskily as his hand reached out and cupped her breast.

Bella leaned her head back and allowed him to have his way with her body. He kissed her neck and sucked on her ear lobe before tilting her head so that he could kiss her passionately. His hands continued to caress her breasts and Bella moved her body until she was turned around and facing him.

"I've never made love in a bath" she whispered against his mouth. Her words did not go unnoticed by Edward and if anything they caused him to become more aroused. He liked the idea of making love to her and he loved it even more that they were about to share a first together.

He trailed his hands down her body until he was cupping her perfect ass and helped her raise her body until she was sinking down on top of him.

"Me either" he replied. "So let's start a night of firsts"

The water splashed around them as Bella slowly slid up and down Edward's cock but Bella didn't notice she had her head thrown back and her eyes closed and Edward had his head buried in her breasts his mouth suckling her.

"Oh yes" Bella moaned.

"Yeah baby" Edward moaned in response he was enjoying this so much.

"Help me" Bella begged then she needed more of him.

Edward used his hands to help raise her up and down him. "Oh Yes Bella" he moaned.

"Oh Edward, oh yes" she moaned over and over again until her orgasm ripped through her and she screamed his name.

Edward pumped into her a few more times before he reached his own release and exploded deep inside her.

Bella fell against his chest panting "Oh yeah" she sighed.

Edward kissed the top of her head, looked down at the brunette in his arms, and felt his heart lurch. For the first time since they started this he admitted to himself that Bella Swan was more than a good fuck, so much more that it was beginning to scare him.

Bella was relaxed against Edward's chest having similar thoughts. She was falling in love with Edward and was helpless to stop it.

Edward scooped her up and carried her out of the tub. He placed her on the vanity while he retrieved a big fluffy towel and once he wrapped her in it, he carried her towards the huge bed. He dried both of them off before laying her down on the bed and joining her, spooning behind her as they both gave in and closed their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 – Oh what a night

Bella smiled lazily as she was pulled out of the realms of sleep she tried to raise her arms to stretch but something was stopping her. Opening her eyes, she remembered that she was at the Hilton with Edward but when she tried to sit up, she couldn't. Looking up she realised that her hands were tied to the bed by silk scarves.

"Edward?" she called out.

Edward was watching her from the doorframe of the bathroom and walked further into the room when she called out to him.

"Yes sexy" he grinned.

Bella found his smile contagious and smiled as well "Why am I tied to the bed?" she asked.

"Hmm so I can have my wicked way with you" he told her as he crawled up the bed until his face was only inches from hers.

"You don't need to tie me to the bed to do that" Bella told him.

"I know but where's the fun in that" he said.

"Are you saying you only want me for the chase?" Bella asked mock pouting.

"The chase, your body, your mind" he whispered his mouth now millimeters from hers.

Bella reached up and closed the distance sealing their mouths together but when she moved to deepen it Edward pulled back.

"Baby" she whined her lips pouting for real this time causing Edward to grin.

Edward crawled down her body and used his hands to part her legs as wide as he could before settling between him. He trailed his fingers over her lips and then parted them before thrusting his tongue deep inside of her.

"OH" Bella lurched off the bed.

Edward nibbled and sucked on her flesh being careful to avoid her clit at all costs until Bella was writhing against the bed, her fists clutching the sheets.

Pulling away, he reached for something at the edge of the bed that Bella couldn't see. Edward grinned as he picked up the small toy he had purchased that morning, it was a little daring, but he had the feeling that it was right up Bella's alley.

Edward turned on the small toy before moving back to his target, he continue to lick her and thrust a finger in and out of her until she was begging for him to let her come.

"Please baby," she begged.

"Please what?" Edward asked.

"Please let me come, I want to come so bad" she moaned.

Bella thought it was a mosquito when she heard the little toy that Edward had but when he applied the small vibrator to her clit she lurched off the bed and screamed, "FUCK"

Her walls contracted around his finger and her juices spewed from her pussy as she came.

"You like that baby?" Edward asked

Bella was panting her orgasm had been huge "Yes"

Edward buried his face back in her pussy and licked and sucked up her juices and when he finally emerged his face looked like a glazed donut, covered in her juices.

Edward crawled up her body and released one of the scarves. Bella immediately reached for him but Edward managed to grab her hand before she could pull him towards her "I'm not finished with you yet" he whispered huskily. His cock was hard as hell but he had something else to do to her first.

"Baby please" she begged.

Edward shook his head "No, turn over onto your knees, Bella" he said.

Bella hesitated for a few minutes but then turned. "I need my other arm," she told him.

"Will you be good?" he asked.

"No I'll be very, very bad" she assured him.

Edward untied her and kissed her wrist before moving back down the end of the bed. Bella did as she was told and hopped on all fours pushing her ass out.

"Spread your legs" he requested.

He reached down again for his supplies and pulled out a small tube of lubricant and putting it on his finger; he then rubbed it generously over the small vibrator.

He guided himself to her opening then and thrust in "OH Yes" Bella sighed in satisfaction that he was finally inside of her.

"Fuck yes" was Edward's answering hiss to being buried inside of her.

He pumped in and out of her a few time before reaching for the tube of lubricant and squirting some onto his finger. He trailed a finger around her lips before moving to her back hole. He reached out tentatively and penetrated it "is that ok baby?" he asked.

Bella wiggled her bum and moaned "it feels nice don't stop" she admitted. Taking that as his cue, Edward began thrusting in and out of her pussy again slowly while gently working her anis.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he grunted. He had never done anything like this before but he had seen it on a porno once and wanted to try it with Bella.

"Oh yeah" Bella sighed, feeling Edward's huge cock in her pussy felt great normally but the small penetration of her ass added to it.

When Bella began thrusting against him Edward reached down, retrieved the small vibrator, and without turning it on began to slowly penetrate her with it.

"OH" she gasped at the new intrusion it felt different and made her feel fuller. Edward pushed it deeper and Bella tensed immediately.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah just give me a minute to get used to it," she panted.

Man continued to pump in and out of her, Bella juices dripping down his hard cock.

'Oh yes" she moaned, "feel so good, so good" she said.

Edward turned the small vibrator on then and picked up his thrusts.

"OH Edward" she cried out is ecstasy. She felt so full in both wholes and the vibration was awesome.

"Harder baby, deeper," she begged and Edward gave it to her.

He began to thrust the small vibrator in and out of her then as well.

"Fucking Hell" Bella screamed out in bliss.

"You like this baby?" Edward panted.

"Oh yes baby, yes" Bella answered.

Bella walls contracted then gripping Edward's cock like a vise grip bringing him closer to the edge.

"EDWARD" she screamed as she came.

Edward pulled the vibrator out of her slowly but continued thrusting in and out of her until he own orgasm ripped through him and he collapsed on top of Bella.

"Wow" Bella mumbled against the pillow "that was fucking amazing" she told him.

Edward chuckled against her back "Good, I wasn't sure how you would react to tell you the truth" he had been a little worried that Bella would call him sick and kick him out or something but it had been just the opposite.

"I'm pretty adventurous but I've never tried that before, I never knew it would feel so good though," she admitted.

Edward rolled off her so that he was lying next to her instead of on her. "So it was good?" he asked unsure.

"It was out of this world" she laughed "didn't you get that message when I screamed your name in ecstasy?" she asked

Edward moved his face to the crook of her neck and nuzzled it. "You certainly have a good set of lungs," he said.

Bella shoved him "asshole" she laughed.

"Hmm speaking of which, are you sure you're okay?" he asked her his face turning concerned.

"Yes" Bella smiled "I'll probably be a little sore tomorrow but it was worth it" she assured him.

"Okay" he said seemingly satisfied.

Bella reached around and caressed his ass then "How about you, feeling daring?" she asked then wanting to return the favor.

Edward groaned, "I don't know," he said.

"You'll like it" she whispered huskily reaching a hand around to stroke his cock. "It'll be the best fuck of your life, buried in my pussy while I stimulate your ass" she whispered.

Edward leaned forward with the intention of taking her mouth when the familiar sound of his cell phone stopped him.

"Shit" he cursed. Looking at the clock it was close to 7pm and he knew exactly who it would be,

"Sorry" he apologized before getting up and retrieving the phone from the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello" he answered.

"Edward where are you?" Tanya said on the other end. She had been at home for hours waiting for him to come home or at least call.

"Um listen Tanya I won't be home until tomorrow," he said into the phone. He looked over at Bella and noticed that she had turned her back so that he couldn't see her.

The silence on the other end was deafening.

"Why?" Tanya finally asked and the suspicious tone in her voice was more than obvious.

"I took off with a couple of the guys for some drinks and we're about 40 minutes outside of Boston. We're going to crash at Jim's house for the night" he improvised.

On the other end of the phone Tanya wasn't buying it "Bullshit where are you?" she asked him.

"It's none of your business Tanya, I'll see you tomorrow" he snapped.

"Of course it's my business, are you cheating on me?" she squealed in her whiny voice.

"No it's not, we're not married Tanya so I can do whatever I want" he told her.

Bella was shocked by the harshness of his words; maybe he and Tanya weren't as happy as she originally thought. Edward had never indicated either way about his relationship with Tanya so Bella could only assume that they were relatively happy.

On the other end, Tanya was fuming. She had left Jake's apartment to be home on time for Edward and now he was out god knows where doing god knows what. To make things worse Jake had broken up with Bella and was now becoming a little more demanding about their arrangement. It wasn't like Tanya wasn't keen to continue it but she knew if Edward found out that the proposal she was expecting at Christmas wouldn't come.

Also, something that Jake said was concerning her. Apparently, Bella had met someone else but he had no idea who it was. Sure Bella was attractive but she certainly wasn't as hot as she was, but she couldn't help but wonder about all the time her boyfriend had been spending with the brunette.

"Fine" she huffed "but your days are numbered Edward there will be none of this shit once we're married" she told him.

"Excuse me?" Edward said shocked, where the hell had she gotten the idea that he was going to marry her.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey, Love you" she told him.

She waited for him to say it back but instead she was greeted with the sound of beeping as Edward hung up on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 – Meet the siblings**

Edward turned his phone off and climbed on the bed spooning behind Bella.

He reached out and ran his hand through her beautiful hair "Would you like to go downstairs and have dinner?" he asked.

Bella turned around to face him "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I don't care," he told her honestly, which made Bella smile.

"I know that either one of us could run into some we know that would run back and tell either Tanya or Jake but I just don't care" he said.

"Actually about that…" she started.

Edward rose an eyebrow "Jake and I kind of broke up last night" she admitted.

"What do you mean kind of?" Edward asked.

"Well he was awake when I got back and wanted to know where I was, I packed up my stuff and told him we were done" she replied.

The corners of Edward's mouth lifted slightly "Are you ok with that?" he asked.

Bella gave him a small smile "Yeah I'm more than ok with it" she told him.

Edward nodded, on the inside he couldn't have been happier that Bella was now fully his but he felt bad that now she wouldn't have someone to do all the couple things with and swore to himself that he would fix it as soon as he got home.

"So dinner?" he said.

"I'd love too" she grinned. She had packed a good dress just in case but she never expected Edward to take such a chance with her.

An hour later, they traveled hand in hand down to the restaurant. Bella was wearing an elegant red dress that went to her shins. It had a tight top but it was classy and perfect for the Hilton.

"You look beautiful," Edward told her kissing her lips gently as they waited to be seated.

Bella blushed "Thank you," she said.

The hostess approached them "Cullen" Edward informed him.

"Oh course, this way," she said before leading them to at intimate table in the back. Edward had requested something private away from the window hoping that it would stop anyone that was walking by from seeing them but it appeared that luck would not be on his side tonight.

"Damn" he cursed as he assisted Bella into her seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He knew he should turn around and leave immediately but Bella had been so excited about the dinner that he couldn't bear to disappoint her. He wanted her to know he wasn't ashamed of her and that it wasn't just sex between them.

"My sister is here" he sighed.

"Oh do you want to go?" she said.

Rosalie was sitting with people he didn't know so he could only assume they were a table of colleagues and clients because he didn't recognize any of them. She did have a new boyfriend however and Edward assumed that the big bulky brunette sitting next to her was him.

"No" he told her. "She may not see us and if she does I'll just explain that you're my TA and we're out celebrating our success," he said.

Bella chuckled "She won't believe you"

"What? Why?" he said.

"Edward, she's your sister. The minute she sees us together she's going to see right through your story. Firstly, you would not take your TA to the Hilton, secondly we obviously play the part of married well because no one in this hotel is having trouble buying it and thirdly because if she's anything like my brother she'll just know" she told him.

Edward's mouth opened in shock "You have a brother?" he said.

"Um yeah" Bella shrugged "didn't I mention that?" she said.

Edward shook his head "No I guess we haven't spent that much time talking about our personal life" he admitted.

"True, I didn't know you had a sister" she said sheepishly.

"Well let's change that" he smiled "Tell me about you, Bella Swan"

They paused their conversation so Edward could order them a bottle of wine and some bread, which was brought to them promptly.

"Well I have a brother named Emmett he's a couple of years older than me. We were born and raised in Forks, Washington where our parents own a Diner. My best friend is my roommate, her name is Alice Brandon, and we've been friends for years. The three of us are actually really close and Alice and Emmett dated for about three years during high school. I'm 23 and I love science, dancing and reading. Your turn"

"Well my story is pretty similar actually. I have a twin sister called Rosalie and she's actually got her own Event Management firm, mostly weddings" he grinned. "We're exceptionally close along with our best friend Jasper Whitlock who is an up and coming artist currently trying his luck in New York. He and Rose actually tried dating for a few months a year or so ago but decided they were better off as friends. We were born and raised here in Boston and my father and mother are both lawyers. I am 27 and I love science, reading, and recently short skirts" he grinned.

The conversation continued like that throughout their meal and for a while Edward actually thought he was home free but just as he and Bella began sharing their piece of chocolate mud cake and ice cream for dessert someone cleared their throat to get their attention.

"Rose" Edward said pretending to be surprised.

"Hi Edward" she smiled and it was obvious to Bella that she was happy to see her brother.

Edward stood up and gave her a hug "I saw you and I had to come over before we left. I want to introduce you to Emmett" she told him seemingly oblivious to Bella who watched on.

Emmett rushed over when he saw Rosalie signal for him and took a deep breath, he knew meeting Edward was a big deal, in fact it was more important than meeting her father because his opinion meant so much to her.

"Edward, this is my boyfriend Emmett Swan," she said.

"Emmett" Bella gasped.

Everyone looked down at the table and Bella was looking up at them wide eyed.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing" Bella smiled before jumping up and allowing Emmett to engulf her in a huge hug. They acted as though they hadn't seen each other in months where as they had gotten together for lunch the week before.

Edward saw Rosalie stiffen, clearly having no idea who Bella was.

Rosalie shot Bella a death glare then "Rosalie this is so great. This is my baby sister Bella, this is Rosalie Cullen," he explained.

Rosalie's gaze immediately softened and she smiled at the small brunette.

"Oh sorry" Emmett said then realizing his rudeness and offered his hand to Edward.

"Hi" he said.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, in fact Bella was just telling me about you" he admitted.

"Really?" Emmett asked worriedly "God this is such a coincidence" he said gesturing between the four of them. However, his words brought the situation back to Rosalie's attention she turned back to her brother.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Bella suggested then.

Rosalie and Emmett agreed and pulled up a couple of chairs from a nearby table and ordered a coffee.

"So" Rosalie said and Edward knew what was coming. "How do you two know each other?"

"Actually I'm Edward's teachers aid for Anatomy 101" she told Rosalie before Edward had a chance to start lying.

"Really?" Emmett smiled "your suck a geek Swan" he teased his sister.

"I'd rather be a science geek than a computer geek, Swan" she teased back.

Edward and Rosalie smiled at the playfulness between the siblings.

"Edward has been looking for someone to talk about all his science stuff with for ages Bella" Rosalie said then.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Bella smiled.

Emmett looked at his sister and back to his girlfriend's brother then. "Are you two together?" he asked.

Bella fidgeted nervously she had told Edward that siblings just knew.

Edward placed his fork on the table and met his sisters and Emmett's gaze.

He looked at Bella and saw she didn't know what to say either. "Yes" he answered simply.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie coughed.

"Yes" he told his sister.

"Is that allowed?" Emmett found himself asking. He had no problem with Bella dating Edward, from what he had heard from Rosalie he was a great guy but he didn't want Bella getting into trouble at school.

"Technically they can't really do anything about it because Bella is not my student but yes it is frowned upon which is why it's not common knowledge" Edward admitted.

Rosalie looked between Edward and Bella "And what about your girlfriend?" she asked her brother. "You know, Tanya? Because last time I heard you were still together"

"What!" Emmett discreetly yelled "you have a girlfriend" he turned to Bella then expecting her to be completely upset but instead she looked guilty.

"You knew?" he asked her shocked.

"Yes, I was still dating Jake too until last night" she said.

Emmett shook his head and sat back this was not like his little sister at all.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say it's not working" he said.

"Not working" Rosalie said in a hushed tone "Edward, Mum and Dad think that you're going to propose in two weeks for Christmas" she informed him.

Bella stiffened in her seat she turned her gaze to Edward praying he would tell her it wasn't true.

"I know" he admitted "But I have no intention of marrying her, in fact I'm going to end things with her tomorrow" he said and then raised his eyes to Bella and offered her a small smile which she eagerly returned. She wasn't sure what this meant but for her it was hope.

"Edward, Mum and Dad are going to be furious they've already planned a big engagement party for New Years Eve" she told him.

"WHAT!" Edward said. His earlier phone call with Tanya and her comment about being his wife came to mind then. Obviously a few people had been conspiring behind his back for a while.

"Edward they plan on making Elezar Denali a partner of the firm and they see your marriage as the official joining of the families" he told him.

"Well maybe they should have spoken to me about this first" he said.

"Well I guess they didn't realize you were so unhappy" she bit back trying to defend her parents. She had tried to talk them out of their little scheme on a number of occasions she hated Tanya and under no circumstances did she want Tanya as a sister but her parents loved her. Elezar was her father's best friend.

"I don't care, Rose." Edward shook his head "Things with Tanya are over and they have been for a while" he admitted.

Emmett sat back from his seat and took in the conversation "Bella, are you sure you know what you're doing?" he whispered to his sister. He was concerned with what she appeared to be getting herself into

"Yes" Bella admitted "let's talk about this later ok" she suggested.

Emmett reluctantly agreed.

It was getting late so after paying the four of them made their way out of the restaurant. Bella and Edward hesitated in the foyer hoping that Rosalie and Emmett would go their own way without them having to reveal that they were staying.

"How about we have breakfast tomorrow?" Rosalie suggested then. So far, she liked the young brunette with her brother and wanted to know if she was worthy of Edward's affection before she helped her brother with the Tanya situation.

Edward and Bella exchanged looks "How about lunch?" he said.

Emmett and Rosalie both shrugged "Okay" they agreed.

"How about the little café on fourth?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds good" Edward agreed.

They said goodnight then and Edward and Bella in the end decided to just go for a small walk before heading to bed.

Edward and Bella waited until they were sure that Rosalie and Emmett were long gone before venturing back to the hotel.

They were standing in the elevator when Edward turned and looked at Bella who was wearing a mischievous grin.

"Bella" he warned, he knew that look it was the look that said she was hungry and that the only thing that was going to feed her starvation was a round of hot sex.

Reaching over she ran a finger down his chest "Have you ever had sex in an elevator before, Edward?" she asked.

Edward shook his head.

Leaning over Bella hit the stop button on the elevator "What was it you said before about it being a night of firsts?" she arched an eyebrow.

Edward growled and then pounced. His hands going directly to Bella's ass and he pulled her up his body before turning her around and pushing her against the elevator wall. His mouth came crashing down against hers. His tongue seeking out hers until she submitted to him completely.

Reaching down between them Bella unbuckled and unbuttoned Edward's dress pants and her little hand snaked inside and pulled out his hard cock through the slit of his boxer shorts.

Edward's hands weren't idle either he was busy shoving Bella's dress up her legs or over her hips to allow him access. But when he reached his hand in to stroke her, he was obstructed by skimpy lace.

"Why of all nights are you wearing panties?" he groaned.

Bella giggled "I couldn't sit commando in an expensive restaurant" she told him "and I'm glad I didn't I wouldn't have been able to look my brother in the eye"

Edward laughed a little before pushing the lace aside and leading his cock to her waiting wetness, plunging inside her in once expert thrust.

"Yes" she hissed.

"Oh Bella baby, yes" Edward moaned. "You're so hot and wet it drives me wild" he told her.

He stroked in and out of her slowly oblivious to the awkward position they were in.

"Harder" Bella demanded she needed more.

Edward answered her pleas his strokes becoming deeper and harder.

"Oh fuck yes" Bella moaned her satisfaction.

Edward paused his stroking for a few minutes to lean over and hit the stop button on the elevator before plunging back inside her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked shocked. She could feel the elevator moving again and they were still ten floors away from their room.

"Where's the fun if there is no chance of getting caught" he groaned picking up his pace once again.

"Yes" Bella hissed.

The sound of the elevator chiming startled them both and Edward let Bella drop to the floor but kept his own body flush with hers to disguise the fact that his cock was hanging out and still dripping with Bella's juices. The waiter who had bought their room service earlier entered the elevator with a cart and his face flushed instantly.

Bella buried her head in Edward's chest. Of all the people to have caught them in the act it had to be the same waiter who had seen her naked earlier in the day.

"Evening Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" he said politely trying to hold back his chuckle. The Cullen's were certainly horn dogs he thought, but so would he be if he had a wife like her.

Edward leaned down and pulled Bella's mouth to his while his hand returned to her breasts where he began caressing again ignoring the fact that he was giving the waiter a free show.

The elevator stopped again and the waiter moved to get off. He was almost out of the doors when he stopped and looked back "I would recommend the stop button, Sir. Enjoy your stay" he grinned.

Edward and Bella were helpless to do anything but chuckle over the situation.

The minute the doors shut Edward hit the stop button before hiking Bella back up his body and sinking back inside her.

"Was that exciting enough for you?" he laughed.

"Yes, now fuck me" she moaned.

Edward did just that. He plunged in and out of her over and over again until Bella was screaming his name as her walls contracted around his cock. His cock swelled and he thrust inside of her several more times before exploding inside of her, crying out her name.

Edward collapsed against Bella pushing her harder against the elevator wall panting for a few minutes before hitting the button on the elevator again. It only took a few minutes for the elevator to reach their floor and without removing himself from her depths; Edward carried Bella out of the elevator and towards their room, not caring about anyone seeing them on the way. Luckily for them though no one did.

Once they reached the room Edward threw Bella down on the bed before jumping on next to her.

"You've worn me out," he told her feeling his eyes growing heavy.

Getting up Bella moved to straddle his body and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm sorry sweetie," she said lovingly. "But I did warn you that I wanted to fuck like bunnies" she smiled which caused Edward to smile.

He sat up and helped her remove his shirt and then Bella crawled to the end of the bed and pulled his shoes and socks off before helping him pull his dress pants off as well leaving him lying on the bed in only his black silk boxers.

By the time, Bella had folded his clothes and placed them on the chair beside the bed, Edward was already sleeping and she couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept and she savored the moment. It would be rare for them to get a moment like this together after they returned to reality tomorrow where Edward had a live in girlfriend and Bella was his TA.

Lying down beside him she cuddled into him for a while letting her own eyes drift shut but a half an hour later when sleep still hadn't overtaken her she hopped up and stripped her own clothes; replacing them with a red sheer gown that only covered her essentials and ventured out onto the balcony to enjoy the night.

She wasn't sure how long she was out there when she heard the sliding door open and felt Edward's strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his hard naked chest.

"I thought you were sleeping?" she said turning her face to see him. His hair was messy and he still looked sleepy.

"I missed you and I want you in my arms" he pouted causing Bella to laugh. He was the sexiest man she had ever met but it never ceased to amaze her how he could look like a little boy at the same time.

She turned around in his arms and that was when Edward got his first real glimpse from the moon light at what she was wearing. His eyes opened wider and his mouth opened a small groan escaping, as he looked his fill.

He reached a hand out and cupped her breast "You look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" she whispered a small blush that he couldn't see marring her features.

He caressed her breasts softly before leaning in slowly to caress her lips. Bella melted against him as his tongue swept into her mouth.

"Make love to me" she found her self-begging.

"Always" Edward answered without hesitation and began walking backwards until his legs encountered the lounge chair he knew was out there.

He picked Bella up and sat down on the chair placing her on his lap so she was straddling him.

He kissed a trail from her ear down her jaw until he reached the rise of her breasts. He had to taste her, to take her beautiful breasts into his mouth until they were rock hard.

Reaching down to the hem of her nightgown he raised it up her body and over her head "Beautiful, but it has to go" he whispered huskily and gently placed the gown on the ground.

"Ever made love on a balcony before?" he asked then.

"No" Bella smiled as she leaned down to run kisses over his beautiful chest. He was perfect everything about him was beautiful.

"Hmm another first" he said with a smile as his hand made its way to her wet lips where he caressed softly.

"Edward" she moaned. It was the lightest touch but it had such a profound effect.

"I'll never get sick of this" he found himself saying. Everything with Bella was new and different and he knew that it wouldn't change anytime soon. However, even if he only made love to her in the same position, in the same place for the rest of his life he knew he wouldn't care and that it would still be earth shattering.

Bella reached down and caressed his hardness through the silk of his boxers before rising up to push them down his hips. When they finally managed to skillfully remove them Bella sunk down on his hard cock slowly.

Using Edward's hands that were clasped tightly in her own for leverage Bella lowered herself up and down him slowly.

"Hmm do you realize that we haven't had sex once normally?" she moaned.

"What's normal?" he asked curiously and a little amused. It almost sounded as though she was complaining that they hadn't had enough sex.

"Completely naked, in a bed, me on the bottom you on the top, you know missionary style." she explained.

Leaning up to take a nipple in his mouth Edward responded, "I'll have to fix that soon wont I" he said.

"Please" she begged throwing her head back as his teeth scraped her nipple.

They continued their slow torturous pace for what felt like hours enjoying the quiet moaning that the other offered.

Not able to take it anymore Edward sat up further until his chest was flush with Bella's and his legs were on the side of the chair and he lifted his hips hard against hers.

"Oh god" she moaned "that feels so good" she told him.

"You like that?" he whispered. "Do you like the feel of my huge cock pounding into you from this angle?"

"Y-Yes" was the only thing Bella could say he was driving her to new heights and she was more than ready to jump with him.

"Do you know that anyone could be watching us right now" she found herself telling him.

"Your right" he grinned.

"Does that excite you?" Bella found herself asking.

"Hmm depends," he said.

Bella arched an eyebrow "On who's watching" he informed her.

Bella giggled, "It could be that sexy little waiter," she said causing Edward to growl.

He immediately thrust into her harder and faster and Bella was helpless to do anything but throw her head back, place her hands on his shoulders and ride.

"Mine" He said. He cupped her ass in his hands and lowered her hard and fast up and down him meeting his upward thrusts every time.

Bella licked the shell of his ear "Your starting to sound very possessive Mr. Cullen" she told him amusement lacing her voice.

"Oh yes baby" he groaned he could feel his release nearing.

"Do you like the way I fuck you?" he asked her then. He didn't need her to answer he knew she did, a lot but he liked hearing her say it.

"Yes" Bella moaned.

"It makes you wet just thinking about my cock being inside you doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes" she moaned again. "I love your cock," she told him.

"I know you do baby" he grinned. "I love hearing you beg for it," he told her then.

He felt her walls contract then and he knew she was going to come, reaching a hand to the back of her head he brought his lips crashing down on hers in an effort to stifle the scream he knew was coming.

They came together hard her juices mixing with his as they flowed like a river out of her and down his cock, their mouths never leaving each other until they ran out of air.

Bella sank into Edward's arms and they lay quietly on the balcony trying to calm themselves down. "Let's go to bed," he told her.

Bella nodded her agreement she was definitely tired now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone so much for reading, there has been so many new followers and reviews and i am very appreciative! I am trying to respond to you reviews but please bear with me if you don't hear from me as i'm struggling to find the time to respond to you all but i am reading every review! xxx Enjoy**

**Part 8 - Say it isn't so!**

Sun light streamed through the window and Bella sighed as she felt the hard chest against her back and the arm wrapped around her that moved to pull her tighter against its owner.

"Morning" she smiled.

Reaching out a hand Edward moved Bella's hair out of the way and began nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Morning sexy" he replied.

"What time is it?" Bella asked. She dreaded the answer because the later it was the sooner they would have to leave and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"A little before 9" Edward answered rubbing his arousal against her ass.

"So we have a little time?" she asked then.

"Yes" he whispered against her ear taking her lobe into his mouth "We have time for me to give you a proper good morning before we have a nice hot shower together and some breakfast" he informed her of his plans.

Bella sighed in bliss that sounded like the perfect way to spend every morning, she thought.

Edward trailed his hand down past her trim stomach and into her wetness. His finger slipped inside her easily.

'Hmm" Bella moaned.

Edward propped himself up an elbow and watched in awe as Bella closed her eyes and a look of poor bliss appeared on her face. Bella rolled over without opening her eyes and spread her legs wider to allow Edward more room. Edward slipped in another finger and pumped them in and out of her.

"Yes Edward" she moaned.

His mouth resumed its earlier path kissing her neck until he reached her collarbone.

"Oh baby yes" she cried out and raised her hips sinking Edward's fingers deeper.

"You're so wet," he whispered against her skin.

"For you" she moaned. He did unspeakable things to her but he only had to exist and she was wet and ready for him.

"Grrr" Edward growled in response to her words his cock growing harder and demanding attention.

He took one of Bella's rosy red nipples into his mouth.

"Edward" she cried out. Edward pulled back and watched as her orgasm ripped through her then. Her head arching back as she cried out his name.

He moved so he was leaning over her and waited for her to come down from her orgasm.

"Open your eyes sexy" he said.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and found Edward's face looming directly above her "Enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered huskily her arms circling his neck and pulling him down to her.

"I love watching you come," he said against her lips.

Bella spread her legs really wide and Edward laid his body in between them, his hard cock probing her opening. He grabbed hold of it and rubbed the tip against her opening using the juices to lubricate his cock.

"Oh yes" she moaned bucking her hips against him causing the tip of his cock to enter her.

Leaning in Edward kissed her passionately as he slowly entered her depths, one hand reaching for hers and placing them above her head as he slowly moved inside of her.

"Yes Bella" he moaned against her ear his face buried in his neck.

"Oh Edward" she replied.

This was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to her and Bella felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh yes" Edward breathed, "You feel so good" he told her.

"You too" she said. "So good"

Bella raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist causing Edward to sink inside of deepen "Yes" he hissed.

"Harder baby" she pleaded.

Edward pulled all the way out of her then before plunging back into her.

"OH god" Bella moaned her orgasm fast approaching. Edward repeated this a few times before Bella came.

"EDWARD" she cried out "Yes, Yes, Yes" she screamed.

Bella's screams drove Edward to completion and he thrust in and out of her hard until he felt his own release put out of him "BELLA " he screamed.

Their sweaty bodies lay tangled together as Bella's hand ran up and down Edward's back whilst Edward's hand caressed her thigh and ass that was still hiked over his hip.

"Yes" Bella sighed.

"I love sex with you" Edward whispered against her breasts where his face was buried "you're so responsive and beautiful" he told her. His confession was heartfelt and Bella smiled.

"I love sex with you too, a lot. You fill me in so many ways I never thought were possible" she told him and she meant it. He had filled her heart so quickly and so intensely that she never wanted him to leave.

Bella was in love with Edward Cullen and she prayed with everything that she was that he wouldn't break her heart.

Pulling back Edward's eyes pierced Bella's, a small smile on his face from her words, Bella reached up and pushed his hair out of his face the words she wanted to say so desperately on the tip of her tongue so she bit down on it.

"I don't want this weekend to end," he admitted.

"Me either but real life awaits" she frowned.

"Yeah+ about that real life" he said.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're alright with having lunch with my sister and your brother?" he asked.

Bella nodded "Yeah. Emmett really loves your sister so I have a feeling we'll be family sooner rather than later" she admitted. Emmett had already confided in her that Rosalie was the one he was sure of it.

Edward grinned "Well that will be convenient" he said.

"At least we won't have to make excuses for being in the same place at the same time ever again" she laughed.

"Hmm true" he smiled.

"Rosalie won't tell Tanya will she?" Bella asked then.

Edward shook his head "Rosalie hates Tanya" he told her.

"Oh" Bella responded worried about what she would think of her now.

"Don't worry about it she'll love you" he assured her.

Bella nodded somewhat appeased.

"How about I order breakfast and then we'll have a shower?" he suggested.

Bella nodded but when she got up to move her muscles ached in places she never knew she had muscles.

"Oh god" she groaned.

"Sore?" Edward asked concerned.

Bella was about to deny it knowing if she said yes then the hot sex she wanted desperately in the shower would not be forthcoming but the discomfort on her face was obvious.

"Yeah" she told him.

"Hmm well let's see what a hot shower and see what my magic touch can do to fix that" Edward whispered huskily before picking her up and carrying her towards the bathroom.

A couple of hours later Edward and Bella sat across from Rosalie and Emmett at the small café they talked about last night.

"So Bella how did you get here?" Emmett asked his sister suspicion in his eyes "I tried calling you at the apartment this morning but Alice said you didn't come home last night, I wanted to see if you needed a lift"

Bella and Edward exchanged guilty looks. Edward laid a hand in between Bella's thighs and caressed gently but it was dangerously high to disappearing underneath her short shirt and Bella thanked god that Emmett couldn't see under the table.

"Emmett" she sighed.

"I know you're big enough and ugly enough to look after yourself, Bella but I'm worried about you," he told her.

"You don't need to be" Bella assured him.

"What would happen if the school found out, Bella" he said then.

"Technically nothing, Emmett" Edward answered for her.

"Well technically that's not true" Rosalie answered sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Edward said turning to his sister.

Rosalie sighed and reached over and took Emmett's hand.

"Bella, Emmett and I are really worried about you, and about Edward. It would be bad enough if Tanya or my parents found out about this but we did a little research when we got to Emmett's last night and this could affect your scholarship," she said.

"What?" Bella quietly asked.

"You could lose your scholarship for your behavior" Emmett told her "If the school deems your behavior inappropriate they could tell the scholarship committee and they can choose to revoke your scholarship" he said.

Bella sat there stunned for a few minutes "Well we don't plan on this getting out and I only have one more semester after Christmas to go" Bella replied trying to stay calm.

"No Bella" Rosalie shook her head. "You still have two weeks left and from what Emmett has told me and what we read, if they find out about this before your grades are evaluated they can choose not to pay this semesters tuition which would leave you owing BU close to $25,000" she said.

"What?" Bella choked out shocked.

"They don't pay your tuition until they get your grades, they check to make sure you maintained the required grade average" Emmett said.

Bella's face paled immediately. "You know I'd pay next semester for you but I can't afford to pick up both and neither could Mum and Dad" Emmett explained gently. Emmett had a relatively good job for only being out of school for a year he had gotten a job working for a big computer company in Boston but he wasn't earning that much, yet.

"Oh god" Bella's face fell into her hands. Edward removed his hand from her leg and placed it in a comforting manner on her back. He felt like shit, he would never have started this if he knew it could affect her scholarship. That thought had never occurred to either of them.

"Look let's not panic" Edward said then. "No one knows about this except the four of us, the school board knows nothing," he said.

Bella sat up "You're right" she sighed in relief. Edward's words calming her down considerably and she realized the situation was still manageable.

"How long until grades are posted?" she asked Edward.

Edward frowned he knew what he had to do he just didn't know how he was going to do it. "About three weeks" he explained.

Bella nodded sadly she knew what Edward was going to do "Let's talk about this later" he told her.

Bella nodded.

"So Rosalie, tell me about yourself?" she turned to the blonde who had captured her brother's heart.

The four of them sat in the cafe for a couple hours when Edward's cell phone went off.

Frowning he flipped it and answered with a gruff hello.

"Hi" Tanya said into the phone. "Where are you now?" she asked annoyed.

"I was expecting you home early this morning. I made plans for us to have dinner with my father so make sure your home" she said icily.

"No cancel them" Edward said back.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"I don't want to have dinner with your father tonight in fact I want to talk to you about something important" he said.

Tanya considered what he said. She didn't like the idea of canceling on her father nor would he since he was planning on having a quiet word with Edward about his intentions but she was curious as to what the important thing Edward wanted to discuss with her was. Maybe he wouldn't need that little push after all.

"Okay I'll cook for the two of us," she told him.

"Sure, whatever" he replied.

"When will you be home?" she asked.

Looking at his watch Edward realized that it was already close to three "Soon" he said.

He wanted to be able to take Bella home and say a proper goodbye but given the situation at the moment he knew that was way too risky.

"Okay I'll be here," she said.

Edward snapped the phone shut after that not caring how she took him hanging on her for the second time in two days.

"We should go," he said then.

"Yeah" Bella said unhappily.

They walked out of the restaurant after saying goodbye, the four of them much closer after their lunch together.

"Do you need a ride, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Um" Bella answered and turned to Edward.

"No I'll take you," he told her.

"Its fine, Emmett" she replied "I'll talk to you later" she promised. She knew Emmett would be over at her apartment with a tub of Ben & jerry's in a few hours time and most likely, she would have to spill the news to Alice as well.

Edward and Bella walked to Edward's Volvo and drove most of the way to Bella's apartment in silence.

"Just say it, Edward," she said eventually.

She had watched him for the past five minutes as he opened his mouth to say something before shutting it deciding against it.

"I don't want to" he replied sadly.

Bella felt tears prick her eyes; at least she knew that this was hard for him too. "You want to end it," she said.

"No" Edward shook his head "that's the thing, despite what I know might happen I don't but we don't have a choice here, Bella" he answered.

Bella felt the tears begin sliding down her face and turned to look out the window.

Realizing she was crying Edward immediately pulled the Volvo over to the side of the road.

"Hey" he said reaching out to turn her face towards him, when she finally faced him, he was shocked at the emotion on her face and felt his heart ache. When had she delved her way so deeply into his heart he wondered?

"I don't want to just end it, the only person I planned on ending things with today was Tanya but Bella I can't let you lose your scholarship" he said.

"I can change schools next semester" she found herself offering. God she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't. There had to be away to transfer with her scholarship intact.

"You'd do that?" he asked shocked.

"If I have to," she answered.

Reaching over Edward used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Edward had a million thoughts running through his head but only one seemed to be workable. The plans either met long periods of time apart or dishing out a lot of money and he knew which one he preferred.

"No" Edward shook his head "Three weeks and we'll deal with this" he told her.

"What?" Bella said.

"Let's put this thing between us, whatever it is on hold until your tuition for this semester is paid and we'll deal with next semester later" he told her.

"I can't do that, I can't ask Emmett to fork out the money to pay my tuition if I lose my scholarship" she said. "Not to mention what my parents will say"

"Emmett won't be paying it," he said then.

"Then who will?" she said but one look at his face and she knew "Oh" she said realizing he meant he would.

"No, I can't let you do that" she shook her head.

"You won't have a choice" he smiled.

"No" she said.

"Look all I'm saying is that we'll come clean with the dean and then if he chooses to report you, or the committee chooses to take your scholarship it won't matter you'll still be able to finish school" he said.

"Edward" she sighed. It was a wonderful offer but she didn't expect him to do that. "You don't need to do that I mean it's like not we're in a relationship we're just having sex," she said.

There was silence in the car for a few minutes then.

"Is that what you think?" he asked shocked and hurt. After everything they had shared this weekend was that all it really, was to her?

"Don't you?" she asked biting her lower lip unsure.

"No, in fact I am about to break up with the women I've been with for four years who my parents expect me to marry because I thought it was more than just sex" he said angrily.

"So if I'm just a good fuck to you Bella tell me now before I do something majorly stupid" he snapped.

Bella was shocked; she had never expected that kind of a reaction. "You're not" she said quickly.

"I'm not what?" he said, his anger fading slightly at the look on her face.

"You're not wrong, you're not doing something stupid" she said.

"Really?" he asked still a little unsure.

"No I want this, I want you," she told him a small smile curving her lips.

"All the time?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, all the time, everyday" she rushed to tell him.

Edward sighed in relief before allowing a huge smile to break out on his face. Bella unbuckled her seat belt and moved towards him.

"I'm sorry," she said "I want this I just wasn't sure you felt the same way," she mumbled against his chest. Edward pulled back until he was looking into her eyes.

"I want you," he said pushing a piece of hair away from her face. "Everything will work out," he told her.

"What about Tanya and your family" she bit her lip then.

"You let me worry about Tanya and my family," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she said. "I mean you've been together a long time and even though I'm happy your ending things and you want to be with me I'd understand if you changed your mind, I mean I don't really know how you feel about" she began to ramble until the sounds of Edward's chuckle interrupted her.

"What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"You are," he said. "Baby everything will be fine, I'm not going to change my mind I want to be with you" he said.

"This is a lot more than sex isn't it," she said then and Edward could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Yes" he whispered. "A lot more" he told her.

Their lips met quickly and desperately and when they pulled apart, Edward rested his forehead against Bella's.

"I better get you home" he mumbled regretfully and Bella nodded before moving back into her seat and fastening her seat belt.

"It'll be ok," she said "I mean its only three weeks right?" she said.

Edward looked over her as he steered the Volvo back onto the road and tried to smile at her in reassurance.

"Yeah" he nodded. Three very long weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all your reviews, I'm reading all of them and trying to reply to as many as possible. I hope you enjoy the new part!

Part 9 – The Bitter End

Edward carried his bag into the house and placed it down near the door.

"Edward, is that you?" Tanya called out from upstairs.

"Yes" he called back before making his way into the kitchen.

He had given some thought to how he was going to break up with Tanya on the way back from dropping Bella off but looking around the house now, which was scattered with her possessions, he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

The house and most of the furniture were his but over the year that Tanya had lived with him, she had accumulated a fair bit of crap and he knew it would take a while to clear her out of the house. Not to mention the reaction he knew he would get from his parents when he told them the news.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way back into the lounge room.

"Hi" Tanya smiled.

Edward looked at the outfit she had on and almost choked on his beer.

"What is that?" he asked her.

Tanya looked down at the tight short dress that she was wearing "A dress" she told him.

"Oh" Edward frowned. It looked terrible she just didn't have the figure to wear something like that; on Bella, it would look sensational because she had long slim legs. He also noticed that she had a lot of makeup on considering she was at home.

Sitting down in the couch Edward pointed to the single lounge chair across from him "Why don't you sit down" he said.

Tanya looked confused but followed his wishes.

"Dinner should be ready soon" she smiled "I cooked your favorite"

Edward bit back the bile that rose in his throat at the thought; Tanya usually stuffed up his favorite food, which was satay chicken every time she cooked it.

"Don't worry about dinner" he shook his head.

"Oh, ok but I spent a lot of time making it" she frowned.

"Tanya, I need to talk to you about something" he said then.

"Ok" she smiled. This wasn't the way she pictured Edward proposing to her but at least when she retold the story to her friends she would be in her new Calvin Klein dress. She waited expectantly for Edward to slide down on to one knee or even for a sign that he was pulling a ring box out of his pocket but it didn't happen.

"I want to break up," he blurted out.

"Yes" she found herself saying completely oblivious to what Edward had really said; in her mind, he had just asked her to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Yes?" Edward repeated confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you" she smiled.

Edward sighed, "I'm not proposing," he said.

"What?" Tanya said shocked.

"I'm not proposing, Tanya. I'm breaking up with you" he replied as though he was talking to a five year old.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" she asked horrified.

"Just that. It's over. I think it would be best if you moved out" he said.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Let me get this straight after four years together instead of getting down on bended knee and proposing to me like you're supposed to" she raged "your breaking up with me?"

"Yes" Edward nodded. "I don't know where you got this idea that I was going to marry you from but it wasn't from me," he said.

"We've been together for four years," she yelled.

"I know" he nodded.

"Then why?" she said the reality of what she was saying finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the way I intended to do this but your outfit threw me. But Tanya I'm not in love with you, truth is I don't think I ever was. We have nothing in common; we don't even spend any time together. We're two different people now that what we were when we got together 4 years ago" he told her.

"Oh this is absolute bullshit," she yelled. "Love, who the fuck cares about love Edward? We're perfect for each other and more importantly this is what our parents want" she told him.

"Well it's a good thing my parents don't run my life isn't it" he said before taking another swig of his beer.

"You can't do this," she said. "Daddy won't allow it and either will Carlisle" she told him smugly.

"Like I said I don't care" he repeated.

"I do. For four years Edward, I've stood by you and I won't be cast away like a piece of shit now. So, suck it up and get with the program. In three weeks your parents are hosting our engagement party, I've already bought the dress and everything is planned" she yelled.

Edward shook his head "Unfuckenbelievable" he said.

"I don't give a shit what my parents and your father have told you or what you think you deserve after four years. I. DON'T. WANT. TO MARRY. YOU" Edward yelled.

"There will be no party, no ring and certainly no marriage"

He hopped off the couch then and began to make his way towards the stairs.

"I'll stay at Rosalie's place tonight but I would appreciate it if you be out by tomorrow afternoon. This is my house and I'm sure your father won't have any problem with you moving home," He told her before walking up the stairs to get some stuff.

"You can't just kick me out," she yelled.

"Yes I can," he said before disappearing.

The minute he was gone Tanya picked up the phone and dialed her father's house.

"Daddy" she cried when he answered, "he just broke up with me"

Edward could hear her fake tears from upstairs and was disgusted. When did she become some a stranger to him he wondered.

It only took him a few minutes to grab a few things that he needed for the night and Tanya was just hanging up the phone with her father when he made his way downstairs.

"Good act" he said.

"What are you talking about" she sniffled.

"Tanya, I know you don't love me, if you did maybe I would feel bad about this but your just a spoilt little daddy's girl who isn't used to not getting what she wants, well you're not getting this so like you suggested before, suck it up" he said.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be this easy to get rid of me, Edward?" she asked then. "Your parents love me, my father and I are part of your family we're not going anywhere just because we broke up. So every time you bring someone knew home I'll be there and it will be a constant reminder," she snarled.

Edward laughed "See like I said. I don't care," he told her and with that, he walked out and left.

Rosalie smiled sympathetically at her brother as she opened the door for him. "Mum and Dad are on their way over" she told him.

"You're fucking kidding me," he groaned falling onto the couch. He'd only broken up with Tanya twenty minutes earlier.

"No, and Edward this is bad so I hope you and Bella sorted everything out because I wouldn't risk anything over the next few weeks Elezar Denali is going to be gunning for blood" she informed him.

"Tell me what you know about this supposed engagement party?" he said then. He prayed his sister hadn't been conspiring against him as well.

Rosalie sighed. "I overheard Mum and Tanya making plans the other day. Apparently, Mum told Tanya that you had hinted about a Christmas proposal and she said she wanted a New Years Engagement Party then. So Mum said that to make sure that everyone she wanted there was still available that they would have a party and announce your engagement there"

"Bitches" he snarled referring to his mother and Tanya "Mum and Dad have both been chewing my ear of for weeks about making an honest women out of Tanya," he said.

"Yeah that's because they love Tanya" Rosalie whined.

"Yeah well I don't care" Edward replied.

"Edward, Dad could cut you off over this" Rosalie said concerned.

"I don't use nor do I need their money" Edward assured her. "And if they're willing to lose their son over someone like Tanya then they don't deserve me" he said.

"Your right"

Esme Cullen didn't even bother knocking on her daughter's door she marched straight on in as though she owned the place. Not far behind her was Carlisle and he looked less than pleased.

"Edward Carlisle Cullen, would you care to explain the call I just got from your very upset girlfriend telling me some ridiculous story about you breaking up with her?" she demanded.

"Not to mention the call from Elezar," Carlisle added.

"No" Edward answered.

"No?" His mother asked shocked.

"No because it's none of your business mum, so maybe you should just butt out," he said calmly. He knew how to fight like the best of them he had been forced to learn to survive growing up in the Cullen household.

"How dare you!" Philip Cullen roared "don't speak to you mother or me that way" he demanded.

"I am 27 years old," he said "who I choose to break up with is my business," he said.

"Not when you break up with the girl we consider our daughter and whose father is our best friend" Esme fired back.

"Yeah well mother if you love Tanya so much why don't you marry her?" he said sarcastically.

Esme Cullen reached out and slapped her son. "Go and apologize to her this instance" she demanded.

"No" Edward said shocked that his mother would raise a hand to him.

"Edward" his father said sternly.

"NO" Edward raised his voice as he rose to his feet towering over his mother.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully. This is my life and I will do what I want with it and I choose to not have anything further to do with Tanya Denali or her father," he informed them.

"Well that's just too damn bad Edward because the invitations have already been sent and everything is organized. The Denali's and the Cullen will be joint in family you're just going to have to deal with it, I won't have you embarrassing me" his mother demanded.

"Oh and what invitations would they be?" Edward asked playing dumb.

"To your engagement party" she said through gritted teeth.

"You see mother that's where I'm confused. I know I didn't propose to Tanya, in fact I had no intention of it I didn't even buy a ring" he informed her.

"What!" Carlisle Cullen roared. "We spoke about this Edward, this is unacceptable"

Edward laughed "no we spoke about me making an honest women out of Tanya to which I didn't respond. You assumed just as you always do that I'm just going to do what you tell me too and now it's your mess to clean up. You filled Tanya's head with so much crap, mother that even she believed I was going to marry her" he said.

"You are" Esme said.

"No mother I'm not. Tanya is moving out, we're done"

"Edward think about what you're doing. Tanya is a wonderful girl and her family is of the highest social standings in Boston," His father said.

"You're a perfect match," his mother added.

"And I care, why? I don't care about Boston's social scene I never have. You and Mum are so caught up in all this bullshit that you don't even care about me. I don't love Tanya and I don't want to be with her." He argued.

"Well I didn't realize that was how you felt that but I'm sure after a couple of years and a child that Tanya won't have any argument to you taking a mistress" his father said seriously.

"Get Out" Rosalie demanded then. She had sat back and listened passively but now she was appalled. Would they try to marry her off next? Not to mention her father condoning her brother having an affair after he married someone he didn't love.

"Excuse me?" Esme said shocked.

"You care more about some girl that isn't even your daughter than you do about your own son and I won't sit back and listen to you talk to my brother like that. This is my house now GET OUT" Rosalie demanded.

"Huh" Esme mumbled shocked.

"Oh and by the way I'm moving in with my boyfriend who's from Forks, Washington," she said.

"What!" Carlisle roared "I haven't even met this man, I don't think so" he said.

"Yeah I wonder why I haven't been in a rush to introduce you" she said tears springing to her eyes.

"I think you need to get your priorities in order" Edward said then. "Because I don't want to see either of you again until you've accepted my decision and that this is my life"

Edward took Rosalie into his arms then and Carlisle and Esme left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Firstly, thank you to everyone reading and especially to those of you who are reviewing. I am trying to respond to everyone but if I don't get to you please don't think I don't appreciate or read your reviews! Anyway, on with the story. I know that some of you don't like this version of Esme and Carlisle but just remember that everyone can be redeemable and who knows with these two?**

**Part 10 – It's all part of the friendship**

Alice Brandon was a woman on a mission as she stormed into her apartment.

"Bella?" she called out to her best friend.

"Yeah?" Bella replied from her position on her bed.

Walking into the room "Would you like to tell me where you've been this weekend?" she asked "and before you even think about lying to me you should know that I've seen Jake already and know that two of you have broken up"

She stood with her hands on her hips and a foot tapping impatiently as she waited for Bella to answer her.

Bella couldn't help but laugh "Ok what it so funny?" she demanded.

"You" Bella laughed, "You look so flustered" she told her.

"Oh no don't try to distract me, Bella. Where have you been?" she said.

Bella was saved by the bell, well a knock anyhow.

Turning around Alice quickly stalked off to get the door and blast the person on the other side for interrupting her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when she saw Emmett on the other side.

"It's nice to see you too, Al" Emmett responded.

Sighing, "I'm sorry but you interrupted my interrogation of, Bella" she explained.

"Oh" Emmett smiled.

Bella made her way out of the bedroom when she heard her brother's voice; she prayed that he brought ice cream with him because she was desperate.

Emmett held up the brown paper bag and Bella pounced on it.

"You can continue your interrogation over ice cream" Emmett informed Alice.

Bella juggled the three bowls of ice cream when she made her way back into the lounge room five minutes later. She handed them out before taking a seat on the floor.

"Ok, the interrogation may begin" Emmett said.

"Where were you?" Alice demanded through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah I'm interested about your whereabouts too," Emmett added.

"The Hilton" Bella sighed.

"You stayed at the Hilton?" Emmett yelled.

"Yes" she said.

"Wait, why were you at the Hilton and who were you with?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Al I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't" Bella said.

"Couldn't what?" she said.

"Ok you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone about this, do you?" Bella said.

"Of course you're my best friend" Alice reminded her.

"Ok" Bella nodded "I spent the weekend at the Hilton with Edward" she said.

"Edward? As in Professor Edward Cullen?" Alice squealed.

Bella grinned, "Yes" she said.

"OH MY GOD" she squealed again "When did this happen?" she demanded. She was totally stoked for her best friend, Edward Cullen was a major hottie and she totally approved.

"Remember that day I had to meet him about becoming his TA?" she said.

"Yes" Alice answered. She and Bella were both oblivious to Emmett who was shooting his eyes back and forth trying to keep up, he should have been used to it by now but he wasn't.

"Well my plan worked" she smiled.

"What plan?" Emmett asked.

"Dah, to seduce Edward" Alice replied.

"What!" Emmett roared "you instigated this knowing that he had a girlfriend while you were still with Jake?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella what were you thinking?" Emmett said shaking his head.

"She was thinking that Edward Cullen was a major hottie and she had to have him, rightfully so" Alice replied.

"Alice she's my sister" Emmett objected.

"So if you don't want to hear this you know where the door is" she smiled.

"Hey I brought the ice cream you're not kicking me out," he pouted.

"Of course we're not" Bella assured him.

"So you've been bonking the Adonis professor for what six weeks and you're only just telling me" Alice said then.

"Yeah well it's got complicated" she frowned.

"How so?" she enquired.

"Well he has a girlfriend as you know and I just found out that if we got caught I might lose my scholarship" she sighed.

"Oh" Alice frowned.

"Yeah Oh" Emmett added. "So what did the two of you decide to do?" he asked his sister.

"Wait you knew about this?" Alice objected.

"Yeah, Rosalie and I ran into Bella and Edward eating at the Hilton on Saturday night" he informed Alice.

"Whoa back up, who is Rosalie?" Alice asked.

Emmett squirmed and Bella looked between her brother and her best friend. Obviously she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"My girlfriend" he answered.

"You have a girlfriend?" Alice said and Bella could tell she was a little shocked about it. Neither she nor Emmett had dated anyone seriously since they broke up and Bella was surprised that there seemed to still be some residual feelings, from Alice's part at least.

"Yeah" he nodded uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sadly.

"Um I don't know" was Emmett's reply and he didn't either.

"Well anyway it actually turns out that Rosalie is Edward's sister" Bella interrupted breaking up the awkward moment between the ex lovers. They had been each other's first and she could understand that it was a little upsetting for Alice to find out this way about Emmett and Rosalie but she couldn't live through another emotional Emmett/Alice roller coaster.

"Sister?" Alice said surprised.

"Yeah twin sister actually" Bella smiled.

Her words cut Alice like ice. It wasn't as though she was upset because she still loved Emmett but she was upset because he kept something so important from her and if she was related to Edward Cullen she was obviously a knock out didn't do much for her self esteem.

"Wow" she frowned.

"We're getting off track," Emmett said quickly "So what did you decided to do?" he asked.

"Oh am I keeping you from something?" Bella said sarcastically.

Emmett immediately flushed "I'm meeting Rosalie later" he confessed.

Alice scoffed, only dating her a few weeks and he was already ditching them. Bella and Emmett both turned confused eyes to Alice. "Whatever" she said.

"So what are you going to do? And what about Edward's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well Edward is actually planning on ending things, in fact he's probably doing it as we speak" she sighed looking over at the clock.

"Well that's good" Alice smiled happy for her friend.

"Yeah" Bella replied.

"So what about school?" Emmett said.

"Well we talked on the way home and we've decided that we need to put things on hold for a few weeks and then we're going to go and have a chat with the Dean" she said.

Emmett nodded "Sounds smart" he told her.

"Yeah it is, Edward is a great person, Emmett he would never do anything to put my scholarship in jeopardy" she told him.

Emmett sighed, "I know and don't get me wrong I like him but my worry for you outweighs that" he said.

"I know, thank you though"

Emmett left a half an hour later leaving Alice and Bella "So how long has he been seeing Rosalie?" she finally asked.

Bella looked at her best friend "Your upset about that aren't you?" she said.

Alice sighed and put her spoon down "I just don't understand why he didn't tell me?" she said.

"Well he's been seeing her a while, Alice and I think it's pretty serious," she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't know he hadn't told you, I just assumed you knew and you were fine with it," she said "Obviously I was wrong," she added.

"It's not that I want him back I mean we parted ways years ago, I don't know" she sighed.

"Maybe it has more to do with the fact that even though you broke up with him he's been able to move on before you?" Bella suggested.

Alice had tears in her eyes when she looked up "Yes and it's stupid because it's been years but it still hurts, especially that he didn't even tell me" she said.

Bella moved forward and took her best friend in her arms "Oh Al"

Pulling back "I'm sorry I'm being so stupid", she laughed at herself.

"No you're not" she said.

"So what's she like?" she asked.

"Really nice, you're going to love her" she smiled.

"And beautiful right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Bella confirmed, "She is a Cullen" she grinned then.

"So what does the Adonis look like without clothes?" she asked.

_A week later_

Bella sighed as she looked at the closed office door. She knew she shouldn't even be contemplating knocking but she was desperate. Over the past week, she had barely seen Edward. Sure they talked every night but she ached for him in ways she never knew were possible.

Deciding to go ahead, she knocked quickly.

"Come in" she heard him call out.

She walked in the office quickly "Hi" she smiled. It faded slightly when she caught sight of the blonde sitting across from Edward.

"Bella right on time" he smiled.

"Hi" she said. "Hi Jessica" she added.

Jessica Stanley was famous around campus. She had dated or slept with most of the good looking guys in the senior year and from the look of her outfit and the way she was leaning over the desk in an attempt to give Edward an ample view of her huge breasts she had set her sights now on Edward.

"I'm sorry Jessica but I have an appointment, I suggest you have a chat with Jeremy about this" he told her. He had been pulling out his hair for past 20 minutes trying to explain something to the blonde that she just wasn't getting.

"Oh ok" she frowned.

"Maybe I could come back later?" she suggested with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I just don't have the time, that's what I have Jeremy for so if you have any further questions talk to him, he stays back after every lecture to help students" he informed her.

"Ok" she said and then she slowly packed her things up and left the office. Bella waited for her to leave and then locked the door.

"You have great timing" he smiled, "I was just thinking about you and wishing that I could see you," he said.

Bella sighed and made her way towards him. He took her in his arms eagerly "This is hell" she mumbled against his chest.

Edward laughed, "You're telling me" he said.

"I need to be with you" she whined. Thankfully she had on a pair of jeans and a shirt today because Edward knew if she had on one of her normal outfits she wore when she came to see him that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her. He was hard as hell and his hand just wasn't doing the job.

Leaning into her Edward took her lips in a passionate kiss "We can't do this here" he said when they broke apart.

"I know," she cried.

"Let me talk to Rosalie maybe we can use her place" he said.

"Really?" she asked instantly perking up.

"Well considering that her and Emmett are dating we have a good reason to be in the same place at the same time" he said.

"Your right" she nodded.

"I miss you," he said seriously.

"Me too" she replied.

Their mouths came back together gently and Edward's hand rose to cup Bella's breasts. He caressed it softly and enjoyed the moan of approval she offered him.

"Tonight" she mumbled.

"What?" Edward mumbled back his attention focused elsewhere.

"Dinner tonight" she said.

"I'll ring Rose in a minute" he said.

His hand moved to unbutton her jeans then not caring about where they were any longer when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock he cursed, he had a meeting with Jeremy about the grades for his classes.

"What now?" Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry sweetie it's Jeremy we have a meeting" he frowned.

Bella got up off his lap and straightened herself up before picking up her book bag and making her way to the door. "Hi Jeremy" she smiled.

"Hi Bella" Jeremy smiled back.

"Jeremy, I'll be with you in a couple of minutes, Bella can you hold on I forgot about something I needed to ask you" he said.

"Sure" they both answered.

Edward picked up the phone and dialed his sister's cell.

"Rose it's me" he said. "Look I was wondering if we could all get together for dinner at your place tonight?" he said.

"Great so 7pm?" he smiled his eyes looking up and locking with Bella's.

"Great I'll do everything, see you then" he said.

"So tonight then?" Bella smiled.

"Yep now get out of here" he grinned.

Bella flew out of the office with a much bigger smile then the one she had on when she had entered, just seeing Edward had made her day and she couldn't wait for tonight when hopefully she would get some alone time with him.

The first moment Edward could get away, he fled the university and made his way over to his sisters. He had told Rosalie he would do everything but now he needed to talk to her about her and Emmett making themselves scarce.

"Hey" Rosalie smiled when she let him into the apartment. He was carrying a couple of bags of groceries and had some beer and wine in the other hand.

"Thanks for this" he told her.

"I'm just supplying the location" she grinned. "So now do you want to tell me what this is really about?" she asked her brother.

Edward smiled "you know me too well" he said.

"Yep" she nodded.

"I'm desperate, Bella and I haven't been able to see each other for over a week and this was the only way I could think of us being able to get together without it being suspicious" he said.

"Ok" Rosalie said, "I know this has been hard on you"

Edward nodded "and I kind of hoped that maybe you and Emmett might be able to go for a drive after dinner" he said then.

Rosalie groaned "You are not going to have sex in my bed, Edward" she told him.

"Not in your bed" Edward denied.

"Or my couch" she cringed.

"I promise" he held his hand up.

Even though dinner was great Bella found herself getting antsy as the night went on, even the couple of glasses of wine hadn't helped.

The four of them worked together cleaning and packing away the dishes from Edward's delicious meal.

"Emmett and I are just going to run down to the video store," Rosalie said then, grabbing her purse.

"Oh ok" Bella replied trying to stop her grin of excitement.

"Yeah we'll probably be a half an hour or so," she said. Emmett turned to object but Rosalie grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door.

Coming out of the kitchen Edward grinned at the shocked face of his girlfriend. He made his way quickly to her and began trailing kisses up her neck.

"Did you plan this?" she asked him.

Reaching around the front he began to unbutton her shirt and unclasping her bra to give him access to the flesh.

"Me, of course not" he chuckled against her neck.

"Well now that they've gone what are we going to do?" she asked.

Edward's hands cupped her breasts. "I have a few ideas," he said huskily.

"Oh I can hardly wait" Bella moaned.

She titled her head so that she could reach his mouth and he took up the invitation eagerly, slipping his tongue into the deepest crevices of her mouth.

Bella slowly turned around in his arms and began to quickly unbutton his shirt and push it off his strong shoulders "You have a gorgeous body" she groaned leaning forward and taking one of his honey nipples into her mouth.

"Come here, baby," he groaned. She was too far away and she was wearing way too much clothing. He pushed her shirt and bra of her shoulders and his hands quickly went to her jeans. Bella helped him remove the rest of her clothing before she also helped him out of his jeans. His cock was standing proud and Bella licked her lips in anticipation.

"Don't do that," he groaned when he saw her pink tongue dart out and lick her lips.

"Come and stop me" she leered.

Before Bella could even blink, Edward pounced on her and pulled their naked bodies against each other.

"Hmm bed," she moaned against his caressing hands and teasing mouth.

"No bed I promised Rosalie" he mumbles against her neck.

"Couch" she says then.

"Uh huh" he shakes his head "how about the dining room table?" he suggests with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't care where just come inside me," she begs.

Placing her gently on the edge of the dining room table Edward lets Bella guide his throbbing cock to her wet lips and she takes him in slowly.

"Oh god" she cries out feeling him slip his massive organ inside of her.

Pulling all the way out Edward thrusts back in to her welcoming body "heaven" he murmurs happily.

Taking Bella's legs he bends them and places them on the table before thrusting back into her, Bella lifting her hips to meet him every time.

"This is going to be quick baby, I'm sorry," he moans when he feels his cock swell harder.

"Oh just don't stop" she begs and he doesn't he pumps into her until his orgasm rips through him and then he pumps into her harder.

"Oh god I'm coming," she cries out and her walls contract around Edward's already limp cock causing him to harden all over again.

"Hmm more" Bella demands when she feels him ready to go again.

Edward grins down at the vixen "of course" he tells her. He pulls out of her slowly and pulls her off the table until she's bending over the table slightly. Using her hands to support her, she pops her ass out for him.

Coming from behind, her Edward plunges back inside her while his hands slide around and take her breasts roughly in his hands and he begins pinching her hard nipples. He lets Bella thrust her hips back against him setting the pace and driving them wild.

"You're so hot and wet" he whispers.

"Hmm yeah" she moans

"I bought a few new toys for you" he tells her. "I can't wait till we get to use them"

"Oh yes" she agrees "I can't wait till I can fuck you where ever I want, when ever" she says.

"Hmm me either baby," he agrees.

"Harder, deeper" she demands then.

"Bend over" he instructs and as soon as she does Edward begins giving it to her. He fucks her hard and she begs him to give it to her harder.

"You're a horny, horny girl," he tells her.

"You make me so horny" she tells him.

"Rub your clit" he tells her then and Bella reaches down and does just that. Her walls begin to contract immediately and Edward continues his huge thrusts ramming her tight pussy as hard as can while she comes.

"FUCK EDWARD" she screams.

"Yeah baby scream my name" he encourages.

"Oh god, Edward" she moans as her orgasm rips through her and Edward doesn't slow his pace down once. He keeps driving into her until he takes her all the way back up and she plunges over again.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" she moans in a mantra over and over again.

"Hmm yes baby take my cock really deep," he moans in her ear.

Bella begins thrusting against him hard and squeezing her muscles against his cock. "Oh fuck" Edward cries out it felt like she was literally milking him and he had no choice but to let go and shoot his seed deep in her.

Once they got their bodies back under control Edward turned Bella around and pulled her into his arms "Was that worth the wait baby?" he asked.

"You're always worth the wait but that was beyond awesome" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 – Family Matters

"Why are we doing this again?" Edward asks his sister as he waits for her to be ready so they can leave. They are expected at their parents for dinner that night, his mother ringing and begging him to come a few nights earlier.

"Because she rang and asked," Rosalie replied.

"Well it's not too late to back out" Emmett suggests with a smile. He is both excited and nervous about finally meeting their parents. Excited because he knows it's important to Rosalie that her family love him as much as she does, but nervous because from what he has heard he doesn't think that Carlisle and Esme Cullen will think he is good enough for their only daughter.

"I agree," Edward replies.

"Come on Edward at least she's trying" Rosalie says. Rosalie was extremely surprised when her mother called apparently ready to extend an olive branch

"Don't worry about him, Rose he's just cranky because Bella left yesterday" Emmett smiles.

"Left?" Rosalie asks confused.

"She went home with Alice to Forks for Christmas" he frowns.

"But I thought you were having Christmas in Boston this year?" Rosalie asks Emmett.

Emmett exchanges guilty looks with Edward. He knew if he told Rosalie what had happened that she would insist that he go home with Bella, and even though he loved his family, he wanted to spend Christmas with the women he loved.

"Paul, one of the cooks was supposed to look after the Diner so Mum and Dad cold come out, but his mother fell sick a couple of days ago and he needed to take off. So mum and dad can't make it, they offered to pay for Bella and me to come home instead. I declined since I already had plans with you but with school being finished Bella didn't have anything else to do for Christmas" he explained.

"Oh" Rosalie said sadly and then looked at her brother sympathetically. "Well that explains your mood" she smiled.

"Jasper is coming home hopefully," he shrugged trying to act as though it wasn't a big deal but the truth was Edward was missing Bella like crazy.

"That's good," Rosalie smiled. "Come on we better get going or we'll be late" she told them.

When they reach the Cullen house the first thing Edward notices the other cars parked out the front. "I thought this was just a family dinner?" he grumbles at his sister.

Rosalie frowns "me too"

The housekeeper Rosie greets them and lets them in when they knock "You're here" Esme Cullen rushes forward when she sees them in the doorway.

"What's with all these people?" Edward asks angrily, he was more than aware that one of the cars parked out the front belonged to Elezar Denali.

"Oh just a few people for dinner" she says as though it's no big deal and that she hasn't deceived her children.

"I thought it was just the five of us?" Rosalie says. "I thought the whole point of dinner was for you and Daddy to get the opportunity to meet Emmett before Christmas lunch."

"Oh honey there will be plenty of time for that, go in and say hi" she replies completely ignoring Emmett's presence.

Walking into the room, Edward notices that most of his father's colleagues and their wives at the firm are here and he sighs. He catches sight of Elezar Denali at the bar and the older man nods his head in greeting, surprised Edward returns the slight nod.

"Good to see you, Edward" one of his father's friends says to which Edward nods he can never remember any of their names.

"Edward, glad you finally made it" his father says when Edward reaches him.

"Whatever," Edward grunts before taking the offered drink from a nearby waitress.

"Oh Edward sweetie there you are" a voice says from behind him.

Turning around Edward finds Tanya standing there smiling at him and he immediately frowns. "Tanya" he nods. In her left hand, she is holding a champagne glass and the first thing he notices is the rock on her finger reflecting against the light and the glass.

Arching an eyebrow at her "Impressive", he says.

"Oh Tanya darling congratulations" one of the wives rush to say "you too Edward" she smiles.

Edward's frown grows deeper "What for?" he asks.

"The engagement silly," Tanya laughs when the women looks at Edward strangely.

"But we're not engaged" he says loudly causing a few people to turn and look at him including his mother who rushes over.

"Edward" she smiles but the tone of her voice holds a warning.

Edward looks across the room and locks eyes with his sister and she nods her head in understanding. It's obvious that this was just another ploy by his parents to trap him.

Placing his drink down on a nearby table, he turns back to Tanya "I'm not sure where you got that ring from but it wasn't from me. We are not engaged, in fact we're not even together so save yourself the embarrassment of me publicly announcing it and take off the ring," he tells her.

"Edward stop it," his mother hisses.

He turns to his mother, shakes his head, and then without another word walks away. Tanya watches him leave fuming. She and Esme had thought the party was the perfect plan to remind Edward of his place in the family and that her place was beside him, apparently they had totally misjudged Edward's desire to be in his parents good books.

After he left the house Edward pulled out his cell phone and contemplated ringing Bella. They had talked a couple of times since she had left a couple of days earlier but he missed her like crazy.

Flipping open the phone he dialed the directory and 20 minutes later he had a plan.

The next day he was at his sisters bright and early.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Rosalie said asks sleepily. She and Emmett had only stayed at the party for another hour before also sneaking out. Her parents had ignored both hers and Emmett's presence all night and after her mother realised that Edward had left the party, she was fuming and Rosalie knew it wouldn't be pretty for Edward on Christmas Day.

Edward handed his sister the two airline tickets with a smile.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

"What?" she said and then opened them up.

She turned big eyes to her brother "Forks?" she asked.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Our plane leaves in two hours so if you and Emmett are coming you better get moving"

"Emmett" Rosalie yells.

Walking out of the bedroom in his boxers "what's wrong?" he asks.

"How does Christmas in Forks sound?" she asks happily.

Looking from Rosalie to a smiling Edward and back again "You want to have Christmas in Forks?" he asks.

"I want to have Christmas with Bella so I don't care if I have to go to Antarctica to do that" he answers which causes both Rosalie and Emmett to smile.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah I'd love to meet your parents," she says shyly.

"Well we better get moving" he grins.

Two flights later they emerged from the terminal.

"Welcome to Forks" Emmett grins causing Rosalie to groan.

"Let's find a hotel," Edward says.

"We need to rent a car first," Rosalie tells her brother.

"Oh good idea" he agrees.

Half an hour later, they finally have a rental and Emmett is driving them towards Forks. "I'm sure you could stay with us at the house" he tells them.

"Um not a good idea" Edward replies. He needed a lot of privacy with Bella and he knew he wouldn't get that with a protective father watching his every move.

Rosalie grins at her brother's comment and Emmett scowls, no brother likes to know their sister is having sex, period.

They pull into Forks only hotel and Edward and Rosalie get a room each and dump their bags inside before jumping back into the car.

Even though Edward and Rosalie had both heard countless stories about how small and wet Forks was they were still prepared as they drove through it towards the Diner that the Swans owned.

"Wow" Rosalie mumbled causing Emmett to laugh.

"It grows on you," he tells them.

They get out of the car and Emmett smiles and turns to Edward "looks like you'll get your favorite waitress tonight" he says.

"What?" Edward asks confused and then turns to where Emmett is pointing and sure enough, Bella is inside serving a table full of guys. The guys are all laughing and he sees one of them reach out and caress her arm.

"Let's go" he says and starts walking ahead of the other two inside the café.

Bella doesn't turn around when the bell chimes she continues smiling at the guys who are trying to flirt with her while waiting patiently for their order, their routine is growing old fast and if one of them touch her one more time she's going to throw them out.

Alice on the other hand freezes when she sees the familiar hottie walk into the Diner his eyes focused solely on Bella.

"Um Bells" she drools as her eyes rake over the hot body of her best friends boyfriend.

Turning to her best friend "Yeah?" she asks.

Alice nods her head in Edward's direction and Bella slowly turns around. She blinks a couple of times when she sees a grinning Edward but when she realised after a few minutes it wasn't one of her fantasies that she's cooked up she takes off running and throws herself into his arms.

Edward catches her with ease and allows her to wrap her legs around his waist. Their mouths come together quickly. Their kiss is slow and demanding and both are completely oblivious to the scene they are causing in the middle of the crowded restaurant.

"Isabella Swan" they hear someone screech. Pulling back from the kiss Bella smiles at Edward.

"Stop that right now" her mother demands as she comes marching towards her. She's almost to her daughter when she sees her son step out from behind his sister.

"Emmett, oh my god what are you doing here?" she cries completely forgetting about Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks Edward.

"I missed my girl like crazy," he admits with a grin.

"I missed you too," she told him.

Edward looks over to Bella's mother then who is busy hugging Emmett for the moment "You should probably get down" he smirks.

Flushing red "Sorry" she says.

"Don't be I thoroughly enjoyed it," he says huskily nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Good" she smiles.

She slides down his body until she's standing back on her feet but he doesn't let go of her completely.

"It's ok Mum I understand" she hears Emmett saying.

"Mum, I want to introduce you and Dad to Rosalie" he tells her then which stops Renee Swans ramblings and she turns to the blonde who it holding on to her sons hand.

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hi' Rosalie smiles back.

"Why don't we head to the house" she suggests, "all of us" she add pointedly at her daughter.

Bella nods "but what about the restaurant?"

"You were only helping out anyway," Renee says.

Nodding Bella gives Edward an apologetic smile before taking his hand and following Renee, Emmett, and Rosalie towards the back of the restaurant.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella sat squashed on the couch waiting for Charlie and Renee who were sitting across from them in the armchairs to say something.

"So" Emmett says "Dad this is Rosalie Cullen, Rosalie this is my father Charlie Swan" he says.

"Hi Rosalie" Charlie Swan smiles "It's nice to finally meet you, Emmett has told us a lot about you" he tells her which causes Rosalie to blush and smile.

"You too"

Charlie's gaze then moves to his daughter and the man with her.

Clearing her throat Bella reaches for Edward's hand "Mum, Dad this is Edward Cullen" she says.

"Cullen?" Renee queries and looks back and forth between Rosalie and Edward.

"Twins" Edward says.

"Oh" Charlie nods "Wow that's really weird" he says.

"Emmett, maybe you should take Rosalie back over to the restaurant and show her around" Charlie suggested then. Charlie and Renee both felt very comfortable with the young women on their sons arm, they had in fact heard quite a bit about her over the past month. It was the man on their daughter's arm that they were concerned about.

Bella sighed and moved over on the couch when Emmett and Rosalie left, she knew what was coming.

"So Edward" her father started "What do you do?"

"Dad, what does that matter?" Bella objected causing Edward to smirk.

"Bella it's a fair question. I mean Edward looks a little old for university and I think we have a right to ask the people your spending your time with a little about themselves since you don't tell us yourself" her mother said.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her it was all right before answering, "I'm actually a Professor," he said.

"Really?" Renee Swan said surprised "I mean you look too young" she told him.

"I'm 27 Mrs. Swan and your right I am relatively young for such a position" he replied.

"So did the two of you meet through Rosalie and Emmett?" Charlie Swan asked.

Both Edward and Bella fidgeted "No actually it was pure coincidence, it was quite amusing when we ran into them one night" she told her parents.

"Oh ok" her mother smiled.

"So how did you meet?" Charlie asked.

Bella sighed it was inevitable so she might as well get it over with "I'm Edward's Teachers Aid for his Anatomy 101 class" she said.

The smiles on her parent's faces slowly faded before they exchanged looks that Bella couldn't read. I guess after 30 years of marriage you get those looks.

"Is that allowed?" her father asked.

"It's complicated" Bella answered before Edward could.

"How so? It's either allowed or it's not," her mother said. In her parents world everything was black or white, right or wrong. They didn't see the shades of gray that the rest of the world saw.

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan I know how this sounds but Bella is not my student. Yes, there are rules about Teachers and Students but we don't fall under that category." He told them. His answer was vague but he would leave it up to Bella what she chose to tell them about her scholarship situation.

Bella could tell straight away that her parents weren't happy.

"Well it sounds as though the two of you are stretching those rules. They were put in place for a reason, so that Teachers couldn't take advantage of their young students" Charlie Swan said sending Edward a look.

"That may be so, Dad but I'm hardly young. I'm 22 and Edward is 27 you don't seem to have a problem with the fact that Rosalie is 27 and Emmett is 24" Bella said pointedly.

Charlie Swan had no response for that, telling his only daughter that it was different for males just didn't seem like the ideal response. Bella had fire in her loins, he was not sure where she got it from, but he was proud of the person she was. Her judgment had always been good and she had always worked hard.

"Well welcome to Forks, Edward" Renee Swan smiled "Will you be staying for Christmas?" she asked.

Bella turned to Edward with questioning eyes she was interested in the answer to that too.

"I'd like that" Edward smiled at Bella and then at her mother.

When Rosalie and Emmett returned a few minutes later Bella excused her and Edward to give her brother and Rosalie some time with their parents. Bella figured it was Emmett's turn to face them and their questions.

"Let's go for a drive," she whispered against Edward's ear. She wanted to be alone with him to show him how much she missed him.

Swooping in and stealing a kiss Edward grunted in agreement.

"Do you have a motel room?" she asked.

'Uh huh" Edward smirked he could see the little wheels in her head turning already and he thought it was incredibly sexy.

"Feel like giving me a tour?" she asked.

"Only if you wear that little outfit," he whispered huskily referring to her aqua Diner uniform she was wearing.

"Oh yeah that I can do" she nodded.

Reaching into his pocket Edward pulled out the keys to the rental, thankful that he had thought to take them off Emmett when they arrived.

The minute Edward pulled the car into the car park in front of his room at the hotel Bella's mouth was on his. He returned the kiss eagerly weaving his hand in her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"Hmm I missed you," she whispered when they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"I missed you too" he replied with a smile.

"Well I think you better show me how much, Mr. Cullen" Bella told him.

"Yeah I think so too," he whispered huskily.

He walked around and opened the car door for her before taking her hand and leading her into his room.

"Wow this sure isn't a Hilton" Bella laughed and Edward joined her. "You know you're in Forks now"

"Come here" he said and she walked towards him slowly and he leaned down and took her mouth in a loving kiss. His tongue massaged hers and explored the deepest crevices of her mouth whilst his hands cupped her face. Bella held on for dear life, as he loved her mouth thoroughly it was sensual and loving and she moaned her approval.

"Was that enough I missed you?" he whispered.

Bella nodded she had never been kissed before with such intensity and emotion.

"Can I rip this sexy little waitress outfit off you now?" he smiled at her stunned face.

"Please" she replied.

Lifting a finger Edward trailed it down her neck and over the collar of her dress until he reached the first snap. He raised his other hand then and repeated the action on the other side. He took a handful of dress in either hand before he ripped them away causing the snaps on the dress to all pop open.

"Oh fuck yeah," he moaned when her practically naked body was revealed. She was wearing a red sheer underwear set. Her nipples were pressing against the material begging to be sucked and the thong was so small he could rip it off with his mouth.

Bella kicked her shoes and socks of before slipping the dress off her shoulders.

"You've been wearing that under that?" he choked out.

"Uh huh" Bella nodded.

"If you had bent over you would have been able to see your pussy, Bella" he purred.

"Uh huh" she smirked.

"You like teasing guys don't you" he smiled "make them all horny and think you want to fuck them and then leave them high and dry?"

"In the past I might have enjoyed fucking them too" she whispered "but now" she said trailing her hand down his body until she was cupping him "only this pleases me" she told him.

"Good" he whispered reaching out and pulling her against him "because this" he said reaching down and cupping her, a finger finding its way under her thong and into her wetness "is mine" he said.

"Yes" she moaned.

Edward smiled and then pulled his finger back and released her "no" she pouted disappointed.

Edward pulled his t-shirt over his head and then pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs leaving him naked.

"Come here" he told her. Bella took a step forward and squealed when Edward picked her up, carried her towards the bed, and threw her on it before crawling on after her.

He took her mouth again but this time the kiss was filled with hunger and want and Bella moaned when he bit her bottom lip gently. He broke away from the kiss and began trailing them down her neck until he reached her perfect breasts. He unclasped her bra like an expert before his mouth swooped down and took the pebble like nipple into his mouth.

He sucked on it until it was hard as a rock and sensitive and then he moved to the next one where he repeated it.

"Oh Edward' Bella moaned. He trailed kisses down her body until he reached her navel he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around the piercing she had before he continued down to her wet heat.

Once he was nestled between her legs he licked her slit from top to bottom over the sheer material tasting her juices before he used his teeth to nudge the thong down her hips a little until he could get his tongue under it.

"Oh Fuck" Bella groaned and then her hands were down there helping him remove the scrap of material.

"Please now" she begged.

"Now what?" he grinned. He hopped up on his knees and it caused his cock to spring up and bringing it to perfect view for Bella to see.

"Eat Me," she said. "And while you're eating me I want your huge cock in my mouth" she said.

"Oh fuck" Edward groaned, she wanted a 69'er. Sometimes he swore sex with Bella was like a live porno.

Crawling to her knees "Lay down Edward", she instructed and he obeyed. Once he was flat on his back Bella moved over him until she was straddling his face. The minute her pussy landed on his face Edward went to work. She tasted so sweet like honey but so spicy at the same time. He took her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and when he felt Bella take his cock into her mouth and begin sucking him, he moaned against it.

"Oh" Bella moaned against his cock.

She took Edward's cock into her mouth with delight sucking at it and scraping her teeth down the massive length causing some pre-cum to leak out the top. Bella loved blowing Edward he always tasted so good.

Edward knew he was close but he wanted to be buried deep inside of Bella when he came so he held on. He reached two fingers up and thrust them into Bella, the bliss he was creating in Bella was enough for her to stop her sucking, and she sat up and began riding his fingers.

"Oh baby" she moaned.

"I've got something a whole lot better you can ride baby" Edward whispered.

"Oh yes" Bella moaned. Edward helped her shift down his body and she sunk down on his cock quickly. Throwing her head back, she rode him fast, her silky walls taking his cock in and bathing it.

"Oh you're a fucking goddess," he moaned. Her tits were bouncing temptingly so he arched up and took one into his mouth and caressed the other with his hand.

"Oh yes baby I'm coming" she told him.

"Come baby, come all over my hard cock," he whispered huskily.

A minute later Bella's orgasm ripped through her and Edward would swear later that everyone on his block would have heard her. When she calmed down, he rolled her over onto her back and continued pumping in and out of her.

"Oh Bella, yes baby you feel so fucking good" he moaned in her ear.

"Oh yes" he said.

"Ah, oh baby, Oh Bella" he cried out in ecstasy.

When he was done, he collapsed against her exhausted "thank you" he mumbled.

"No thank you" Bella whispered kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes. She couldn't believe he was here, he had come all the way to Forks for her and she knew she wouldn't be wiping the smile that, that thought brought off for a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 – Christmas in Forks

Edward fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat on the way over to the Swans on Christmas morning. He had already bought Bella's present before coming to Forks but now he wasn't sure if it was the right present.

"Edward, would you relax?" Rosalie told him from the driver's seat.

"I'm trying, Rose" he sighed.

It wasn't just Bella's present that was worrying him either. Bella still hadn't told her parents the situation concerning her scholarship and he knew that once she did they would probably forbid her to see him again, and he didn't know what he would do if that happened.

Also, neither he nor Rosalie had heard from their parents yet. Edward had several messages on his phone back in Boston from his mother and Tanya cursing him out over leaving the party but so far neither of them had picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked his sister.

"She's going to love it, it's beautiful so stop panicking" Rosalie told him.

"Why aren't you nervous?" he asked his sister.

Rosalie shrugged. "I guess it's different for me, but I'm sure Emmett is having similar thoughts as you" she grinned then.

She was right. Emmett had called him like a hundred times in the past few days about Rosalie's Christmas present. Edward knew without a doubt that his sister was going to get the surprise of her life.

"So what time do you predict the first call?" she asked him.

"From Mum?" Edward asked.

Rosalie nodded.

"Probably around 11 to confirm that we'll be arriving on time for lunch" he said.

"You're right," she sighed. Deep down Rosalie felt bad that they had left Boston and come to Washington without a word to their parents but she knew they deserved it. The way they had been treating her and Edward had to stop. Not to the mention that Rosalie knew it wouldn't matter if they didn't show up for Christmas lunch because her mother would have about 20 other people there. Neither Edward nor Rosalie could remember the last time where they had a family only Christmas.

"Oh and you'll get the first call from Tanya within the hour" Rosalie added.

She was right apparently; Tanya just wouldn't get the message. Edward knew that deep down all she was worried about was looking bad in front of all the Boston socialites, and she should be because if she didn't stop chasing him around and faking a non-existent engagement then he would have no problem publicly announcing their breakup. Edward hadn't bothered trying to find out where she got the rock that was on her finger the other day; he assumed his parents had probably supplied it.

They pulled up in front of the Swans house, got out and knocked.

"Merry Christmas" Bella grinned from the other side when she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Bella" Rosalie hugged the brunette before making her way past her and into the apartment where Emmett was waiting for her. The two women had become fast friends over the past couple of days, which made Edward extremely happy.

"Merry Christmas sexy" Edward grinned. She was wearing a long black skirt with a red woolen jumper and even all covered up she looked sexy as hell. He knew he would have fun guessing what color the small pieces of fabric were under the clothes all day until he had the opportunity to peel them away.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella pulled Edward down to her for a kiss, their mouths opened to each other naturally and their tongues tangled lazily against each other. When Bella broke away from the lingering kiss she grinned, "Now that's what I call a Merry Christmas" she said huskily.

"Well if the house wasn't full of people I'd make it merrier" Edward whispered against her neck where he was nibbling. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he added

'Hmhmm" a voice cleared itself from behind them and the two lovers jumped nervously apart and turned to find Mr. Swan.

"You're letting the heat out," he told them with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't stupid he knew his daughter was having sex with Edward Cullen but he didn't need it thrown in his face. The two of them had barely been able to keep their hands off each other whilst in his presence in the last two days.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Swan" Edward smiled sheepishly.

"It's Charlie, Edward and Merry Christmas to you too" he replied holding out his hand. He might not like the age difference but from everything, he had learnt about Edward over the past two days he was a responsible and nice man who clearly loved his daughter and made her very happy.

Renee Swan breezed into the room then and offered Edward a kiss "Merry Christmas" she smiled. As far as she was concerned her daughter had done well for herself. Not only was Edward a very good looking man, he had a great job, and it was clear to see Bella had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You too Mrs. Swan" Edward smiled.

"It's Renee," she said.

"Merry Christmas Renee" he smiled.

Bella looked down to the bag of presents Edward was holding then "Are they for me?" she asked excitedly.

Edward laughed and shook his head "Was I supposed to buy you a present?" he teased.

"Of course you were," she shrieked.

She realised her parents had left the room then and she leaned up to whisper in his ear "I have you some lovely gifts under the tree but I plan on wishing you a very merry Christmas all….night…. long" she said.

Edward groaned and felt his cock swell in his jeans.

"Bella" he warned. He would take her against the door of her apartment if she kept talking to him like that.

"Come on" she laughed taking his hand leading him into the living room.

Bella, Emmett, and their parents had opened most of their gifts earlier that morning so once Edward and Rosalie joined them they passed out the rest. Renee had bought both Edward and Rosalie a present and then there were also presents to Edward and Rosalie from Bella as well as Emmett under the tree.

"Wow that's a lot of presents" Bella smiles as her father starts handing them out.

Twenty minutes later, everything is open and Bella is staring at awe at the presents she has. There is a beautiful cashmere jumper from Rosalie, a new iPod from Emmett, and a gorgeous pair of earrings from Edward.

Edward also had some beautiful gifts a nice bottle of aftershave from the Swans, a new wallet from Emmett and a voucher for his favorite music store from Bella, to add to the pile of new clothes and briefcase that Rosalie had given him earlier that morning.

"Thank you so much everyone" Edward smiled and they all exchanged hugs and handshakes.

Emmett could tell right away when Rosalie unwrapped her present that she was disappointed. He had bought her a bottle of perfume that he knew she had been wanting thanks to Edward, and right now he wanted to finish up with his family so he could take her and give her his real present. She had given him a new and very hard to get digital camera that he had been drooling over since before he met her and was overwhelmed at the lengths she had gone to get it for him.

"If we're finished here I would like to take Rosalie for a drive" Emmett spoke up.

Bella and Edward shared secret smiles both knowing what Emmett had planned. "Sure go ahead sweetie," Renee said. "Your father and I have things to do in the kitchen" she said.

Once Emmett and Rosalie left, Bella led Edward into her bedroom and out onto her balcony with a blanket in one hand and Edward's other gift in her other. She had wanted to give him his real present in private. Edward sat down on the lounge chair and made himself comfortable before Bella climbed onto his lap pulling the blanket over them.

"Did you like your present?" Bella asked.

Edward kissed her temple "I did, thank you baby" he smiled.

"Well it was only part of your present" she told him before handing him the wrapped box.

"Bella, baby the vouchers were more than enough" he said.

"Just open it," she giggled.

Edward's mouth fell open in shock when he unwrapped the beautiful watch "God baby it's beautiful" he told her.

"You like it?" she smiled. She was glad it had taken her weeks of shopping to find the perfect one and it had also cost her a fortune.

Edward nodded his head and pulled the watch out intending on putting it on "I had it engraved" Bella told him.

Edward turned it over then and smiled when he read what it said.

_To another first…_

_Christmas 2004_

"Thank you so much" he choked up. This was the most beautiful present anyone had ever bought him.

Bella smiled "You're very welcome" she said and leant her head back and allowed him to take her mouth in a beautiful kiss.

When they broke apart, Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

Edward took a deep breath as he stared down at the angel in his arms, she had came into his life three months ago and nothing had been the same ever since and he didn't want it to. So pulling the box out of his pocket he kissed the top of Bella's head to get her attention.

"Bella" he said quietly.

Bella opened her eyes and titled her head back to look at Edward. His expression was serious so Bella sat up and turned around so she could face him.

"Here" he smiled and handed her the rest of her present.

"More?" she asked shocked, he had already given her a beautiful pair of gold earrings. He gave her the rectangular box and watched her unwrap it in excitement but just as she was about to open the lid to discover what was inside he placed his hand over hers and stopped her.

She looked up then "I've wanted to tell you something for a while now" he whispered "but I've been waiting for the perfect moment, I know this might not be it but it's perfect to me"

Bella smiled at his sweet words.

"I have fallen head over heels in love with you Bella Swan" he whispered "I love everything about you, your smile, your intelligence, your gorgeous body, the way you moan my name when you come" he said.

"I just love you," he whispered.

Bella sat frozen in Edward's lap she couldn't believe that he was declaring his love for her, it was her every dream come true.

Edward watched as Bella opened her mouth and then closed it again, she repeated this action a couple of times and Edward felt dread flood him. Maybe he had told her too soon; maybe she just didn't feel the same way.

Bella watched Edward's face and realised that he was waiting for her to say something "I love you too" she whispered, it was so quiet Edward almost didn't hear her.

"W-what?" Edward said.

Bella smiled and let a few happy tears falls down her face "I love you too, Edward Cullen" she grinned.

Edward crushed her body against his and grinned, she loved him, and they loved each other. They were in love.

Bella pulled back and fused their lips together, they kissed each other passionately trying to convey in that very kiss how much they truly loved each other and before either of them knew what was happening Edward's hands were up Bella's jumper and caressing her lace covered breasts.

"I want you" Bella told him breathlessly before leaning back and unclasping her bra so Edward could caress her skin to skin.

Bella unzipped Edward's pants and her small hand easily snaked inside and stroked him.

Pushing her jumper up Edward pulled Bella closer and took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking on her rosy nipple until it was hard and sensitive.

"Oh Edward" she moaned softly.

His hand trailed under the quilt and he lifted her skirt around her hips and slid his hand up her long leg massaging her inner thigh until he reached the lace of her panties. He pushed the material aside and teased her lips and clit with his finger rubbing her juices all over her.

"Oh yes, fuck yes" she whispered against his ear.

"Baby, you have to stop," he groaned then. The feel of her small hand stroking him was bringing him close to the edge he didn't know how much more he could take.

"I don't want to stop, I want you inside me" she replied.

Edward gasped, god he wanted that so bad, to show her with his body how much he loved her but her parents were in the other room and he just couldn't.

"We can't, Bella your parents" he remind her.

Un-expectantly Bella got up off his lap and climbed back through the window. He was getting ready to go after her when he saw her come back and climb through the window turning and closing it before he watched her pull her skirt up and pull her soaked panties off.

"Bella" he groaned.

Coming back over to the lawn chair Bella straddled Edward's lap before taking the blanket and covering them with it to ward of the cold and any prying eyes.

Taking Edward's hand Bella placed one under her jumper and slid the other one back up her skirt.

"Love me baby" she told him.

"But your parents!" Edward objected but his actions said something else. One hand was twisting her nipple while the other was buried deep inside her pussy and stroking her.

"Are too busy in the kitchen to bother coming looking for us for at least half an hour" she moaned. Reaching down she unbuttoned his pants then and pulled him out of his boxers before moving over him.

Edward could feel her juices dripping on him she was that wet and it excited him beyond belief. He knew she was waiting for him and without a word he raised his hips and thrust into her hard.

The gift lay forgotten on the cement next to the lawn chair as Bella began riding Edward's cock.

"Oh god you feel so good" she whispered. Edward continued to caress her perfect breasts while kissing her tenderly as she kept taking his cock into her creamy depths over and over again.

"Hmm baby, so good" he whispered against her mouth.

"Help me" Bella pleaded then she needed more of him. Edward placed his feet of either side of the lawn chair then and began thrusting up into Bella.

"Oh yes" she moaned.

Leaning in Edward took her mouth to drown out her cries, he could feel she was close her walls were milking his hard cock and he couldn't wait to come. Breaking away from the kiss Bella buried her face is his neck "Yes, Yes, Yes" she whispered as he came.

As soon as Edward heard her orgasm, he let go and shot his seed as deep as he could.

"Oh baby, ahh yes" he moaned with her.

They lay against each other panting for close to five minutes before Edward finally spoke "Love you, baby" he whispered causing Bella to smile.

"Love you too," she told him which in turn caused his face to light up in a smile. They continued to lie on the lawn chair with Edward still buried inside her basking in their lovemaking until they heard the tap at the window. Bella was so startled at first she nearly jumped off Edward but his hands on her hips forced her to stay and he had to bite back a groan at the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her again.

Renee Swan looked at the scene on the balcony suspiciously when she first walked into her daughter's room. Normally she wouldn't have been happy about the window being shut but then she realised Bella was probably just being smart and trying to keep the heat in. She noticed though that both Bella and Edward appeared to be completely dressed then and realised her suspicion was ridiculous, the worst thing going on out there was a little making out and petting by the look on their faces.

She watched their heads snap towards her when she tapped so she slowly opened the window.

"Why don't you two come in? It's cold out there and we'll be sitting down for lunch as soon as Emmett and Rosalie get back" she smiled. Oh, young love was bliss she thought to herself then.

"Sure mum, we'll be in soon" Bella smiled biting her lip when she heard Edward's small groan.

Renee nodded and leaving the window open left the room. Bella jumped up quickly and pushed her skirt down and Edward followed her putting his cock back in his pants and trying to fix his rumpled appearance.

He looked Bella over carefully the last thing he wanted was for either of her parents to realize he had just made love to their daughter, in their house, whilst they were in the next room.

"Stop it" Bella laughed as she walked over to pick up her panties. There was no way she could put them back on so when she climbed through the window she threw them into the dirty washing basket.

Edward picked up the forgotten present and put it back in his pocket with a smile, he would enjoy giving it to her again later when they were alone, preferably in his hotel room, and he followed Bella back into her bedroom shutting the window behind him.

Bella walked out of the bathroom after obviously cleaning up and smiled at her boyfriend, he loved her; I mean she knew he must have cared for her to fly all the way to Forks but the fact that he loved her blew her away.

She began walking towards him with the intention of kissing him senseless when she felt him stiffen before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell.

"Damn" he frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mother and 4 missed calls" he groaned.

He flipped the phone open "Hello" he said.

"Edward?"

"Yes mother" he replied.

Bella offered him a small smile before heading to the door to give him some privacy, Edward held his hand out to stop her but Bella knew that it would be bad if her own parents heard this so she just smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Where are you? And where is your sister I was expecting the two of you an hour ago. I can't hold lunch for you, everyone else is here" she said.

No Merry Christmas, nothing.

"We're not coming," he answered simply.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me mother we're not coming for Christmas. In fact Rosalie and I aren't even in Boston so you and your friends should just go ahead with your lunch" he replied bitterly.

"But, but its Christmas, what will I tell everyone?" she objected.

"I don't care, they're your guests" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" she said then and if Edward was mistaken she sounded a little upset.

"I can't believe you have the hide to ask me that after what happened the other night. I'm done mother, I'm done with your fake parties and dinners and I'm done with turning up hoping that for once it might be about Rosalie and I, and our family. I'm done" he finished.

"Edward" she sighed, "You're being silly, if this is about the thing with Tanya we can work it out" she said.

"That's just the crux of it mother. I mean its Christmas and all you care about is that Rosalie and I are ruining your perfect luncheon. You don't even care where we are or that we would prefer to spend our Christmas with someone else's family than with you and Dad"

The line was silent.

"I-I" she said and it sounded like she was breaking but just as always when he thinks something he has said has been heard Esme Cullen recovers "I'm sorry you feel that way son. I'll give my apologies for you and Rosalie to everyone, and to Tanya" she says.

"Fuck Tanya" he growls. "I warn you mother you announce an engagement and I'll stop at nothing to embarrass the two of you," he tells her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward" she sighs "I'll expect you and Rosalie on New Year's Eve at 8pm sharp, absence will not be tolerated" she informs him.

"Don't hold your breath mother, oh and Merry Fucking Christmas" he says angrily before snapping the phone shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 – Introducing the future Mrs. Swan

Edward waited a couple of minutes until he had calmed down before joining Bella out in the living room with her parents. They had all just sat down with a glass of wine waiting for Emmett and Rosalie when they finally made their way through the door.

Edward and Bella shared looks before Bella turned her eyes to Rosalie's hand; the girl had it linked tightly with Emmett though so she couldn't see anything.

"Your back" she smiled.

"Yeah" Emmett grinned and then shared a smile with Rosalie.

"Well everything is ready so let's eat" Renee suggested.

"Mum before we do Rosalie and I wanted to tell you something" Emmett interrupted.

Bella felt Edward reach out for her hand, they both knew what was coming, and they were so excited for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ok" Renee smiled.

"Well I've asked Rosalie to marry me and she's accepted" he grinned.

"WHAT!" the shriek from behind them was not expected and it made Emmett and Rosalie both whirl around.

Everyone in the room turned to find Alice standing at the door, this certainly wasn't a perfect time for her entrance, but she was here all the same.

"Congratulations" Bella smiled completely ignoring her best friend; she was a drama queen at the best of times. Bella gave Emmett a huge hug and then Rosalie and quickly the rest of the room is doing the same. Alice forgotten.

"I'm so happy for you two" Renee smiled again "but let's eat before lunch is ruined" she tells them before making her way into the kitchen. Rosalie quickly joins her but Bella stays and turns to Alice.

"Merry Christmas"

"You too" she says giving her a hug.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Bella asks.

Alice starts shaking her head; she had shared Christmas lunch with the Swans most years especially now that her mother had remarried. She hated spending lunch with her step brother and his latest blonde bimbo. But this year she felt out of place.

"You're always welcome" Emmett tells her sadly.

He loved Alice dearly and he didn't want to lose their friendship but he now understood what people meant when they talked about the ex's from hell. They had never had that before, they had been broken up for four years and neither of them had had a serious relationship until Rosalie.

"Come on" Bella says before taking her hand and dragging her into the room, she halts just before she enters and turns to Emmett.

"I'm sorry about spoiling your big announcement it's just that you haven't been seeing her that long and I was just surprised" she explains, tears in her eyes.

Emmett quickly pulls her into his arms. "I love her Al, she's the one," he tells her.

Alice nods against his chest and Emmett holds her until Rosalie comes out and gives him a nervous look. It wasn't that Rosalie didn't like Alice it was simply that Alice had been fairly hostile to her on the few occasions they had met.

When Emmett takes a step back, Alice dries her eyes before turning to Rosalie "Congratulations" she smiles.

"Thanks" Rosalie replied returning her smile.

"Can I?" Alice asks gesturing to the ring, when she and Emmett had dated Alice was certain that he was the one for her and had dreamed what the ring he would buy her would look like. In the end it had been her that had realised first that things weren't going to work out when Emmett has graduated, Emmett had been away the first year and it had made it easier for her to date but as soon as Bella and she had joined him in Boston they slipped into best friend mode.

Rosalie smiled before offering her hand and showing Alice the gorgeous ring Emmett gave her that morning when he asked her to be his forever. It had been completely romantic and for Rosalie meant so much more that Emmett had done it in Forks where they didn't share their memories. He had told her that he wanted to make new memories with her everywhere, and that's what they planned on doing. They didn't think about ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends but seeing Alice's reaction reminded Rosalie that she had an ex who was now just a best friend too that she also had to deal with, and he didn't even know Emmett existed unless Edward had told him, which she doubted.

They all sat down together and enjoyed a wonderful Christmas lunch until Edward's cell phone went off again. Apologizing Edward looked at the caller I and when he saw it was Tanya, he sent it to voice mail.

"Who was that? Bella asked him later.

"Who do you think?" he replied pulling her closer against him on the lounge.

"So do you guys have any idea when you want to get married?" Renee asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Um we haven't really had a chance to talk about it" Emmett admitted.

"Ok" they smiled.

Edward's cell rang again "You're a popular boy" Renee smiled before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper" he smiled "Merry Christmas"

"You too, listen want to come pick me up" he said.

"Um I'm in Forks" Edward told him.

"I know, so am I" he replied.

"You're kidding, where are you?" he grinned.

"The airport" he told him

"Ok I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"That was Jasper," he told everyone "He's at the airport and wants me to pick him up"

"Here?" Rosalie squealed.

"Yep" he told her.

"Oh my god" she cried out happily "I haven't seen him in so long" she smiled.

"I know" he turned to Bella then "Want to come for a drive?" he asked.

He couldn't wait for Bella to meet Jasper "Sure" she answered.

"Alice why don't you come too?" Edward suggested he had been thinking about it since he met the little pixie and thought she would be a great girl for his best friend.

"Um ok" she said, she was glad he'd invited her she didn't like the idea of being stuck with Emmett and Rosalie.

An hour later Edward pulled the car up in front of the airport and got out to find Jasper.

When he finally found him, they hugged each other "What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Wanted to see you and Rose for Christmas" he shrugged it wasn't a big deal he was just sick of being alone in the city and missing his best friends, also he decided it was time to face Rosalie. He hadn't really seen her since they parted ways after their break up.

"Well Jasper I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, love of my life" he grinned holding out his hand and gesturing Bella forward.

Jasper grinned when he saw the gorgeous brunette in front of him, she was perfect for Edward in every way and he could see what his best friend loved about her, oh and he'd heard the stories about their sex life too.

"Hi it's great to meet you" she smiled.

"You too, Bella" he said taking her hand.

"Oh and this is Alice Brandon Bella's best friend" Edward said.

Jasper dragged his eyes away from Bella and turned them to the girl standing behind her and he was glad that he did. She was a knockout, her hair was almost black and she was petite with a body to boot, exactly his type if he was on the market.

Alice was shocked when she laid eyes on Jasper Whitlock, Bella had been holding out on her "Hi" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi yourself" Jasper grinned and Alice was a goner.

They loaded their stuff into the car and Jasper joined Alice in the back seat.

"So Rose is here too right?" he asked dragging his eyes away from Alice for a few minutes.

"Yeah she's back at the Swans with Emmett," he told him.

"Emmett?" Jasper questioned.

Edward looked at his friend curiously in the review mirror "Yeah he's Bella's brother coincidentally" he looked at Bella wondering if he should tell him about the engagement but Bella shook her head "Um she's got some exciting news for you" he told him instead.

"Oh ok, it will be great to see her" he smiled wistfully. He had missed her a lot and he was hoping she would consider trying the whole dating thing again but when he looked at the pixie sitting next to him he questioned that decision.

When they reached, the Swans hourse Rosalie came running out and rushed into Jasper's arms.

"Oh it's been too long stranger" she smiled.

Emmett watched on amused, he'd heard all about Jasper from Rosalie they didn't have secrets from each other. However, his amusement didn't last long as he watched Jasper pull back and kiss his fiancée passionately.

When Jasper began kissing her Rosalie immediately began pushing against his chest "Missed you too beautiful" he grinned finally releasing her.

Neither Jasper nor Rosalie saw Emmett's fist coming until it connected with Jaspers jaw.

"Oh god, Jasper" Alice rushed forward concerned.

"What the fuck" Jasper swore.

"Shit" Emmett cursed as he nursed his bad hand. "Oh Emmett are you ok?" Rosalie asked concerned. Emmett was a lover not a fighter so she was shocked that he had hit Jasper.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do that for?" he shouted.

"I'm Emmett Swan, and because you kissed my fiancée" Emmett replied.

"You're what?" Jasper said shocked.

Rosalie took a deep breath "Jasper this is Emmett Swan, we're engaged" she told him.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since this morning" Emmett answered.

Jasper look back and forth between the two of them "What the fuck, I mean didn't you just meet this guy" he said angrily to Rosalie.

Rosalie shook her head "We've been dating for six months"

"Six months?" he questioned, why hadn't she said anything? They talked on the phone regularly.

"Yeah" Rosalie whispered guiltily.

"You didn't tell him about me did you?" Emmett asked sadly. He was completely confused with Rosalie actions. Was the reason she didn't tell Jasper about his because she still had feelings for him, and if so why would she accept his proposal?

"It just didn't come up" she shrugged.

Emmett shook his head sadly, he thought he knew the double meaning of her words and that was that he wasn't important enough to bring up.

He turned and walked away from everyone and back into the house

"I'm not sure what's going on here, Rosalie but I suggest you go after him right now" Bella stepped forward. She loved Rosalie but she loved her brother more and she had just seen the devastated look on his face.

Rosalie nodded and quickly ran after Emmett.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Jasper turned to Edward.

"I thought she would have told you" Edward said shocked. "What the hell was that kiss all about though? The two of you have been done for a year."

"Yeah we have but I missed her thought maybe we could try again" he shrugged.

"Well you can't, she loves him Jasper, he's a great guy and I've never seen her happier so leave it alone" Edward told him.

"I'll leave it alone if she wants me too" Jasper told him.

"Do you love her?" Alice found herself asking.

"What business is that of yours?" Jasper asked.

"It's my business because Emmett is my best friend and I know he loves Rosalie, a lot. Don't walk in here and ruin things for them just because you don't like losing" she shot back.

"Listen pixie, stay out of it" he fired back.

"No Jazzy, you come in here and mess with my friends then be warned. I was the one who taught Emmett to hit like that and I have no problem with your size or taking you down" she told him poking at his chest to emphasize her point.

Bella and Edward both tried to hide their smiles as they watched the two of them.

"Well I think as long as we keep Jasper away from Rosalie and with Alice we won't have any further problems" Bella smirked.

"Yep" Edward grinned, that's what he was hoping for.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called out as she followed Emmett up the stairs "Please stop" she begged.

Emmett stopped and slowly turned around "I'm sorry" she said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked.

"For Jasper?" she asked shocked.

"Yes"

"No of course not. I love you Emmett, only you" she assured him.

"Then why?" he asked.

"For the very same reasons you waited six months to tell Alice." She answered back annoyed.

Emmett sighed, she was right he had only told Alice about her recently and that was because Bella had spilled the beans.

He took a step towards her and she rushed into his arms "I'm sorry I just got so jealous" he admitted.

"That's ok, it was so sexy" she told him which caused him to laugh.

"I'll show you sexy" he whispered in her ear before he started nibbling on it.

"Hmm yeah let's go back to the motel," she suggested.

"Yeah" he agreed before taking her hand and fleeing the restaurant through the back door.

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper had Christmas dinner at the Diner that night. It was a Swan tradition to open the Diner on Christmas night and people who had known the family for years would come in with loved ones for the all you could eat Turkey dinner.

"So your parents own this?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Yeah I worked here all the way through high school" she smiled.

"Me too" Alice informed him.

"Really" Jasper quirked at eyebrow at her. He had caught sight of one of the girls in the uniform and he wouldn't mind seeing Alice in it at all.

"So," Edward cleared his throat and broke the staring contest that Alice and Jasper had going, he was desperate to get some alone time with Bella. He was happy to see his best friend but his timing was terrible. He began pulling the fabric of Bella's long shirt up her leg so that he could get his hand underneath; he needed to feel her naked skin.

Bella shifted slightly in her seat but resumed eating when she felt Edward's hand on her inner thigh working its way towards her heat. He wouldn't dare finger her with Jasper and Alice sitting across from them and her parents just behind the counter she thought, she was wrong.

"So where are you staying Jazzy?" Bella heard Alice ask Jasper. Edward's finger had just grazed her wet lips and she had to shove the straw in her drink in her mouth to bite back the moan.

Jasper watched the look his best friend was giving his girl and was envious; he turned his attention to the hot pixir next to him and decided to have some fun.

"I'm not booked in anywhere yet, want to come help me pick a bed?" he smirked.

Alice was about to snap back at him with a sarcastic remark but when she saw the hot look he was giving her, she changed her mind. It had been months since she'd had sex and even then, it had not been good sex she had a feeling that Jasper Whitlock would rock her world.

"Guys we're going to get Jasper a hotel room," she told Edward and Bella.

Edward's fingers had been plunging in and out of Bella for a few minutes now and she was so close to coming.

"We'll come" Edward told them he was reluctant to stop finger fucking Bella but knew he had no choice not to mention they were going in the direction of his hotel which is where he really wanted to be right now.

Bella told her parents they were leaving before rushing out and joining Edward in the back seat, Alice was driving the jetta since Emmett and Rosalie had taken off earlier in the rental and the minute they were out of sight from the Diner Bella was climbing on to Edward's lap.

Their lips met hungrily and they were both oblivious to the two people in the front who were taking in the show. Edward ran his hands up Bella's legs drawing her skirt with him until they disappeared from Jaspers view. He couldn't help but watch his friends, Bella was so hot he would love a piece of her but he was more than aware of his best friend's feelings for her so he would never go there with her.

Edward slid two fingers into Bella easily and she pulled away from his mouth abruptly to moan her satisfaction.

"Shh" Edward said, "We're in the car" he reminded her.

They were so distracted with each other that they didn't notice that they had already pulled into the car park of the hotel.

"Get a room you two" Alice told them.

Bella pulled her lips from Edward and looked around "We've already got one and we won't be coming out all night," she smirked.

Alice envied her best friend; she knew that sex between Edward and Bella was out of this world but more than that she could tell how much Edward loved her best friend.

Alice and Jasper walked off in the direction of reception and Bella and Edward ran to Edward's room. Edward pressed Bella's body into the back of the door as soon as he closed it while Bella's hands made quick work on the buttons of his shirt peeling it off his body and throwing it to the floor.

"Hmm hurry," she begged as Edward began pulling her jumper up her body.

"Something got you all worked up?" Edward teased.

"Hmm you know exactly what has me so antsy Mister and you better work very hard to appease me" she joked back.

"Oh I'll work hard," he groaned cupping her ass and pulling her up his body and pressing her back against the door. He quickly freed himself from his jeans and boxers and pushed Bella's skirt out of the road before plunging into her.

"Yes" she cried out.

"Fuck" Edward hissed in response.

He pounded into her body against the wall the sounds of Bella's cries and moans spurring him on. "Oh baby…ah," he moaned.

It didn't take long before Bella's walls were contracting around him and they cried out in ecstasy together as they came.

"I love you" she sighed.

"I love you too" Edward smiled against her neck. He pushed off the wall and carried her to the bed before delicately placing her down on it.

Bella watched as he pulled the box that he had given her that moment out of his jeans pocket before pushing them down his legs and joining her on the bed. Bella quickly pulled her own skirt off and climbed under the blankets too.

"Let's try this again," he whispered handing her the beautiful box and leaning in to give her a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't open it this morning" she apologized.

"Believe me it's more than ok" he smiled. He didn't care if she told him that she hated the gift, the one she had given him this morning when she told him she loved him back was more than enough.

Bella opened the box and gasped when she saw the delicate necklace inside. It was gold with a pendant that matched the beautiful earrings he had given her already that morning. "It's beautiful" she told him completely awed.

Edward pulled the necklace out of the box and secured it around Bella's neck leaving kisses everywhere he touched.

"Now it's beautiful," he told her. Bella leaned back into his body and sighed in content, being with Edward was perfect in every way.

"What are you doing for New Years?" she asked him then.

"Well my mother thinks I'm going to be at her party in Boston but I won't be" he told her.

"Oh ok" she said.

"Where will you be?" he asked her.

Bella shrugged "Where ever you are?"

"Good answer" he said before he tickled her.

"Edward stop it," she laughed. He was on top of her now and his once again hard cock was nestled between her legs causing them to both groan.

Edward slipped inside of her easily "Oh yeah" he moaned.

Placing one of Bella's legs around his waist Edward changed the angle of his thrusts "Oh yeah" Bella moaned her satisfaction.

Their place was slow as they're sweaty bodies glided against each other under the sheets. Bella wrapped her other leg around his waist and raised her hips against his harder "Oh fuck" she hissed.

Edward rolled them over until he was on his back "I want to suck your breasts" he groaned reaching up and taking a nipple into her mouth. Bella rode his cock hard while throwing her head back in pleasure at the feelings Edward was stirring inside of her.

"Ride me harder baby," he pleaded he needed more of her. Bella automatically picked up the pace until the ringing of Edward's cell phone broke through their sexual fog.

"For fuck sakes" she cursed sliding off Edward and recovering his phone, she was unable to ignore its incessant ringing any longer. This thing rang at the worst possible times and she was personally sick of Tanya and his mother interrupting them.

"Who is it?" he groaned.

Bella slid back on top of Edward easily before flipping the phone and answering it.

"Hello" she panted.

"Who's this?" the person on the other line demanded.

Bella placed the phone down on the bed and threw her head back, her orgasm was close and not even someone on Edward's cell was going to stop her from enjoying it "Yes Edward harder baby" she demanded.

Edward forgot all about the phone and raised his hips upwards against Bella's downwards thrusts "Ahh Edward…. fuck yes, baby oh yeah" she cried out before collapsing against Edward's chest. She rested their a few seconds before she allowed Edward to flip them back over and begin pounding into her.

Picking up the phone Bella listened to see if the person was still on the other line.

"Is that enough or do you want more?" she panted into the phone.

The line went dead and Bella threw the phone to the floor just as Edward cried out her name and came inside of her hard.

"So New Years at my house in Boston? Just you and me and a romantic weekend of making love?" he suggested huskily as he nibbled Bella's ear after he recovered from their latest round of sex.

"Sounds perfect" Bella sighed.

"I agree"

"So we'll fly home on Thursday?" he suggested.

"Yep" Bella smiled. She had enjoyed visiting her parents and having Edward meet them while they spent Christmas with them but she wanted him alone and she couldn't wait to spend an intimate weekend with him at his house.

Jasper and Alice walked to Jasper's room awkwardly. Both knew what was going to happen once they reached the room but they couldn't find any small talk to fill the space.

When they entered the room the first thing they heard was the sound of Bella crying out Edward's name.

"Great of all the rooms I get the one next to the horn dogs" Jasper sighed before falling backwards on the bed.

Alice approached him slowly but confidently, she knew he wanted her she had seen it in his eyes at the airport. She climbed on the bed and on top of him until she was straddling his waist. By the time she was finished with him he wouldn't remember Rosalie Cullen name.

"I have a pretty good set of lungs" she smirked.

Jasper smirked back briefly before pulling her to him roughly and bringing their mouths crashing against each other.

"I can't wait to find out Allie," he told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Myers and no infringement is intended. **

**Thank you all for reading and an even BIGGER thanks to those who have taken the time to review. I hope you enjoy the new part. **

**Part 14 – Party like its 2012**

Edward and Bella laid in front of the fire in Edward's house in Boston on New Year's Eve just like they planned. Edward had organized a picnic dinner for them including a lot of champagne to toast in the New Year as well as strawberries, cheeses, chicken and warm gourmet pizza.

"This is fantastic" Bella smiled.

"So you're not sorry we didn't go out somewhere?" he asked. He knew Bella was still young and when Jasper and Alice had decided to go out to one of the nearby clubs he felt bad that they couldn't go with them but he knew there would be too many students there and they hadn't spoken to the dean about their relationship yet.

It hadn't surprised him how well his best friend was getting along with Alice. They were quite a good pair but they fought like cat and dog.

"No this is much better than a noisy club" she smiled. Bella knew Edward felt bad that they couldn't go with Jasper and Alice but the truth is Bella was glad "I just wanted to spend our first New Years Eve together, alone" she grinned.

Emmett and Rosalie had also returned to Boston with the others but Rosalie had decided to attend their parent's party hoping to announce their engagement, as well as keep her parents from doing something to embarrass Edward.

"Rosalie sweetie where is your brother?" her mother asked when she finally greeted her daughter.

"Mum you remember Emmett don't you?" she said ignoring her mother's question.

"Of course" she politely smiled "Nice that you could be here tonight, Emmett" she said.

"Actually Emmett and I had something I wanted to tell you and Daddy" Rosalie said then.

"Oh ok well your fathers in his study so let's see him now before more guests arrive" she suggested before quickly walking off making Emmett and Rosalie follow her.

"I" kiss "Love" kiss "you" Bella giggled as she nibbled on Edward's ear.

They had just finished eating their beautiful dinner and now they were feeling playful.

"I love you too" he replied.

Edward quickly flipped Bella on her back and attacked her neck "Did you wear something sexy for me tonight" he whispered huskily. He was very excited about tonight since it would be Bella's first sleep over at his house. Since Tanya had moved out he had bought a new bed and linen but he still wanted Bella to feel comfortable and had even contemplated selling the house over the past few days and getting somewhere new.

"Is nothing sexy?" Bella whispered.

"Fuck yes" he growled crashing his mouth against hers. Tonight she had worn a tight black dress that went to her shins and the bodice dipped very low giving him a tempting view of her creamy breasts every time she leant forward. Her hair was hanging loose and Edward thought she looked completely beautiful and extremely sexy all at the same time if it was even possible.

His hands easily found the zipper to her dress but Bella scooted away from him before he could undo it.

"Uh huh" she shook her head with a mischievous smirk

"Why not?" he pouted.

"I have a surprise for you, so why I get it ready why don't you go and get another bottle of champagne" she told him handing him the empty bottle to take with him.

When he left Bella quickly pulled off her dress and using the whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate Edward had, she organized her body. Edward returned five minutes later and the first thing he saw was his girlfriend's naked back and her grin as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

"You got naked without me you naughty girl" he shook his head. As he got closer, Bella rolled over and revealed the front of her body.

"I made a bit of a mess do you think you could help me clean it up?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of fuck" Edward groaned as he took in the sight. Her breasts were covered in whip cream with strawberries all over them and her pussy was covered with chocolate but the thing that drove him the craziest was the word Edward that she had written in food on her stomach with an arrow point down to her chocolate covered lips.

"I think you should be very naked for this job, I wouldn't want to mess up your nice clothes too" she smiled.

Edward quickly pulled his clothes of his body throwing them haphazardly over the lounge room before sinking to his knees. "I'm going to lick you so fucking clean" he whispered against her lips.

"That was the plan" Bella replied.

Edward's mouth came crashing down on hers eagerly, his tongue slipping into her mouth and stroking against hers before he pulled back and began trailing kisses down her neck and over her collar bone until he buried his face in her breasts.

Bella thought she would die from the sensations he was causing, with every lick and suck she was brought closer to the edge, Edward had sucked her nipples until they were at tight as bullets ready to explode.

Scooping up the last strawberry and lick of whipped cream Edward left them on his tongue before crawling down her body and licking her chocolate covered slit from top to bottom.

"Oh Fuck" Bella cried out her hips bucking off the ground.

"Oh baby you taste soooooo good" Edward moaned against her as he swirled his tongue against her opening mixing her juices and the chocolate together.

"Oh Edward, please" she begged she needed more desperately. He took her clit into his mouth and thrust three fingers inside her.

"Oh Edward…ahh" she cried out as she came. Edward stayed buried between her legs licking and sucking her juices as quickly as she made them. When he had licked her dry he climbed back up her body and smirked at her.

"I think you're clean" he informed her.

"Yeah you did a very good job Edward, A+ for effort" she smiled before pulling him down and kissing him hard. She could taste the chocolate mixed with her juices on his tongue and it made her extremely horny.

"Can I fuck you baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah anyway you want," she tells him.

"On your knees" he replies.

Bella quickly crawls on to her knees, spreading her legs wide and wiggling her ass in invitation when she's ready. Edward rubs his very hard cock against her opening lubricating it.

"You want it, Bella?" he asks dipping inside of her briefly before pulling out.

"Yes" she moans.

"Do you want it hard and deep or do you want it slow?" Edward teases.

"Give it to me, Edward. Fuck me hard. I want your big hard cock fucking me into 2012" she begs.

With one powerful thrusts Edward sinks himself deep inside of her before immediately pulling out and doing it all over again. His pace is hard and deep and Bella meets every one of his thrusts eagerly.

"Oh baby" he moans as he reaches forward until he grasps her perfect tits in his hands and he roughly caress's them, he knows her body so well that he knows how rough she likes it and when it starts to hurt.

Bella begins bucking her hips against his harder "Oh Edward I love your cock" she moans.

Edward smirked. "Yeah baby you like my huge cock fucking you?"

"Yes and when you finish fucking me I'm going to suck you dry" he groans.

"Oh baby is that a promise?" Edward moans the thought of her lips over his cock makes him almost come.

The two of them are so caught up in each other that they don't notice the car that pulls into the drive way or the person who gets out and begins looking through the windows to see if he is home.

Rosalie and Emmett stand in front of her parents with hands clasped "Emmett has asked me to marry him and I've accepted" she tells them.

Carlisle and Esme exchange looks before Carlisle places his drink down and turns to his daughter "Honey we barely know Emmett" he says.

"Whose fault is that" Rosalie bites back quickly. There is no way she will let her parents ruin this for them, she was marrying Emmett, and she didn't care whether her parents were there or not. "You've been so caught up trying to force Edward to marry someone he hates that you haven't even bothered talking to Emmett"

"You're right" her father replies "and I'm sorry about that and I would like to get to know you better, Emmett" her father tells them.

"Really?" Rosalie grins.

"Of course sweetie" her mother answers.

"But until we feel comfortable we'll hold off on announcing it" Carlisle adds.

Rosalie's smile slowly fades then "No, I want to announce it tonight" she informs them.

"Rosalie, be reasonable, this is Edward and Tanya's night," her mother argues as though she had never heard Rosalie's earlier comment.

"What!" Rosalie shrieks "Mother in case you haven't noticed but Edward isn't here and he isn't coming, he's spending New Years with his new girlfriend" she rages until she realizes her slip.

"He has a new girlfriend?" her mother gasps.

"Who is she?" her father asks.

Rosalie sighs and turns to Emmett "Edward, will tell you if and when he is ready to" she replies.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" her mother asks then.

"Exactly that, he knew what you would try to do if he showed up so he isn't. Until you let go of this Edward marrying Tanya thing you won't see him" Rosalie assured them.

"But we have all these people here" Esme cried.

"Well there will still be an announcement just not the one they were expecting" Rosalie grinned. She knew she had backed her parents into a corner if there was no announcement about an engagement tonight they would look stupid.

"Very well" Carlisle nodded before standing up and offering his hand to Emmett "Welcome to the family"

"Thank you sir" Emmett smiled. He wasn't happy about being a part of any family that involved the two people in front of him but they were Rose's parents so he would grin and bear it for her sake.

Tanya stood on her tippy toes trying to see through the closed blinds but it was useless, she was positive she could see a shadow though. She had been chasing Edward since he walked out of the Cullen mansion before Christmas and as of yet hadn't been able to find him. He didn't return any of her calls and the one time he had actually answered a women answered the phone, she wanted to know who the slut was that thought she could steal her husband.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Fuck" Tanya shrieked turning around to see who the person was that had snuck up on her.

"What the fuck are you doing Jake?" she hissed.

"What are you doing?" he asked wondering why she was snooping out the front of her house.

"Trying to see if Edward is home," she replied.

"Why don't you just go inside?" he asked.

"Because I can't," she snapped, "I don't live here anymore" she admitted then.

"What? Since when?" he asked, he had seen her several times over the past couple of weeks and she had never mentioned that.

"He broke up with me a few weeks ago" he said.

Jake looked down at the ring on her finger then, he had noticed it a couple of times but hadn't said anything.

"Then who is that from?" he asked pointing to her finger.

Tanya sighed, "It's not important. What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came by to see if you were here," he laughed, it was then that Tanya realised he was drunk and she cursed. She needed to get him out of here in case Edward was home and discovered them out here.

Tanya smiled "Well you found me so let's go somewhere" she said seductively.

"Woo Hoo" Jake hollered.

"Shh" she snapped as she began leading him to the car. They were almost there though when she heard the front door open and she knew she'd been caught.

"Yes Bella…ah" Edward cried out as his orgasm washed over him.

"Edward oh yes… yes" Bella cried out at the same time.

They collapsed together on the floor their bodies still entwined together, their breathing heavy.

"That was amazing" Bella eventually sighed.

"You can say that again" Edward murmured raising his head to kiss her gently. They both lay cuddled in front of the fire silently when the sounds of voices being raised broke through their moment.

"Is that Tanya?" Bella turned her head to ask Edward.

"It certainly sounds like it" he frowned gently disentangling himself from her and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she pouted.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to find out what's going on," he said.

He pulled his jeans on without his boxers and threw on his t-shirt before walking towards the door.

He was completely confused at the scene he found, he stood and watched as Tanya and Jake Black walked towards Tanya's parked car he hadn't even heard it pull into the driveway but the most confusing part was the way Jake was hanging all over Tanya and she wasn't objecting.

"What's going on?" he hears Bella's whispered voice.

"Tanya and Jake" he told her.

"What?" Bella gasped, she moved to the window then and pulled the blind down so she could see and sure enough, Tanya was helping Jake walk to a car.

"How long do you think that's been going on?" Bella asked.

"Not sure but we could use this to our advantage" he smirked "Stay here sweetie I don't want them to know you're here" he told her before taking another step out and shutting the door.

Bella watched as the sound of the door alerted Tanya and Jake to Edward's presence and watched in amusement at the shock on Tanya's face at being caught, she couldn't wait to hear her try to talk her way out of this.

Bella wasn't stupid, she had known straight away that Jake was attracted to her, they had probably been fucking for as long as her and Edward but this was good information because it was just what Edward needed to get Tanya and his parents off his back for good.

"Well if I knew you were coming I would have dressed better" Edward smirked.

"Edward" Tanya yelped.

"What are the two of you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I just dropped by to see if you needed a lift to the party," she said.

Edward shook his head and laughed "Jake?" he asked.

"Oh he was just passing by" Tanya answered for him.

"And you thought you'd give him a lift home?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah" Tanya answered she knew how stupid it sounded.

"So Jake do you think Tanya is a good fuck?" Edward surprised everyone by bluntly asking.

"Oh yeah she's a sweet ride" he drunkenly answered.

"Jake!" she screeched "Don't be stupid Edward, I'm not sleeping with Jake, I'm with you" she told him.

"No you're not" Edward shook his head "and if the two of you don't mind I have company and your interrupting us"

"Company?" Tanya screeched again. She assumed after her phone call to Edward on Christmas that there was someone in his life but she never believed he would take her to their home.

"Yes" Edward smirked.

"But what about the party, we're supposed to be going?" she objected.

"When hell freezes over" Edward laughed and then as quickly as he walked out on the front porch he turned and shut the door in Tanya's face.

Bella is still standing at the window laughing when Edward re-enters "Can you believe the nerve of that bitch?" he says.

"No" she shakes her head "But I can believe Jake, they've probably being sleeping together since that night I brought Jake to your house" she says.

"Hmm but you know what this means then" he mumbles against her neck where he begins peppering kisses.

"Hmm what does it mean?" Bella moans.

"That I now have information to keep Tanya off my back, I don't think she would really like either my parents or her dad to find out about the little affair she had behind my back" he says.

"You're right" Bella beams, "This is really good" she moans as Edward grasps her breasts through the fabric of his shirt.

Across town at the party, a very pissed of Tanya has just entered.

"Esme, were you aware that Edward is not coming tonight?" Tanya hisses in her ear.

"Yes Rosalie informed me already" she replies evenly she had to remain calm so that her guests didn't realize that anything was wrong.

"What are we going to do, how can we make the announcement without him here?" she cries.

"There won't be an announcement made" Esme informs her.

"What!" Tanya screeches. Esme grabs her arm then and drags her away from the large groups of people, Rosalie looks on from the corner with Emmett as her mother drags the small blonde out of the room, it's obvious that she's not happy about something and Rosalie can't help but smirk.

"You said that he would be here and ready to make the announcement. Instead I drop over there and he not only informs me that he's not coming but that he's got company" she yells.

Esme Cullen pales a little at her words "Rosalie informed me that he has a new girlfriend" she tells her.

"What! Since when?" she demands.

"You know as much as me Tanya since he isn't speaking to me" Esme snaps.

"Well you better fix this," she demands.

"No" Esme shakes her head "We will be announcing Rosalie's engagement to Emmett instead" she informs her.

"What? Who the hell is Emmett?" she demands.

"Rosalie's boyfriend they got engaged at Christmas" she says sadly.

"No! People are expecting an announcement about Edward and me because we've been dating for four years," she screeches.

"Well that's just too bad" a voice says from behind Esme.

They both turn and see Rosalie standing there looking furious "Don't you think that the two of you have caused enough trouble? Edward hates you Tanya and he would rather be disowned than to get back together with you," she says angrily.

Rosalie had just received a call from her brother informing her of the information about Tanya and Bella's former boyfriend Jake and she would use it if she had to.

"And I don't believe that you've been telling my mother the whole story anyway, Tanya"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya snapped.

"Well I just got off the phone from Edward and he said something very interesting about…."

"Ok" Tanya yelled, she got the message and it was apparent Edward would use the information against her and she couldn't have that, her father would be furious if he found out she was sleeping around.

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" Esme demanded.

"It's not important as long as the two of you stop scheming behind Edward's back" she told her mother.

"Esme we're ready for the announcements" Carlisle interrupts them then.

He turns to his daughter with a loving smile "Are you ready sweetie?" he asks. Although he was disappointed that Rosalie had gotten engaged to someone he didn't know he loved his daughter very much.

"Yep" a grinning Rosalie turns to Emmett and taking his hand they begin following her parents.

The Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett make their way back into the room with a pissed of Tanya trailing behind them.

Tapping the glass in front of him gently the crowd became quiet and turns to Carlisle.

"Friends and family thank you for being with Esme and I here tonight to celebrate the New Year" he smiles "we also have some wonderful news to share with you all" he informs them.

Rosalie and Emmett take a small step forward "We are very happy to welcome Emmett Swan into the Cullen family, our daughter accepted Emmett's proposal at Christmas, and we couldn't be happier for them" he faked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his daughter it was simply that he didn't know the young man he was expected to trust his daughter with, and he had hoped his son would be marrying before his sister.

There was a loud round of applause "So if you would join me in a toast. To a wonderful 2012 for everyone and congratulations Emmett and Rosalie"

The crowd chorused the congratulations.

Emmett beamed at Rosalie, she was so happy, they both were because now that her parents had publicly announced her engagement and told their friends they were happy about it there was nothing they could do to tear them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 – Facing the music

Bella and Edward waited patiently outside the Dean's office waiting for their appointment. Edward had gotten in contact with him and told him that he wished to speak to him about something important so the day before school went back they were preparing to face the music.

"Edward, come in" Dean John Williams said.

Bella followed Edward in and waited for Edward to introduce them "John this is Isabella Swan she's in her final semester here" he informed him.

"Isabella, I've heard a lot about you" he smiled and gestured for them to take a seat.

"So what can I do for the two of you?" he asked them getting straight to the point.

"Right" Edward sighed "This is fairly awkward but we decided it was best to approach you about it immediately"

"Ok" he frowned confused.

"Bella and I have recently started dating," he explained.

"Oh" he replied running a hand through his hair. He hopped up and walked towards the filling cabinet then and pulled out Bella's file and began flicking through it.

"Ok it says here that you aren't taking any of Edward's classes but that you are his teaching assistant," he says out loud.

"Yes" Bella nodded

"Does anyone know about this?" he asked them. He wondered why they had come to him about this he certainly hadn't heard anything.

"Only our close friends and family" Edward replied.

He threw the file down on the desk and looked at them "So what's the problem then?" he asked them.

"I mean normally I'm the one that calls you in here and slaps your hands" he finished.

"Well we wanted to be upfront about the situation, Sir and to tell you the truth we don't want to have to hide our relationship" Bella explained.

Dean Williams nodded "Well you realize you can't continue to be Edward's TA?"

"I was prepared for that" Bella nodded.

"I have a few other interested students who can fill the role" Edward added.

"Ok" he nodded "obviously the school doesn't encourage this sort of thing but considering your age and that fact that you don't have any classes under Edward or Edward's influence then I can't see it causing a huge problem. I do discourage you from advertising the relationship unnecessarily though" he told them.

"Of course" Edward nodded.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Bella answered, "I'm on a scholarship here and I'm wondering if this could affect it"

"I noticed that in your file, truthfully I can't see why it would but if you like I can look into it further for you" he answered.

"We'd appreciate that, obviously we don't want to jeopardize Bella's schooling" Edward informed him "and we've talked this through extensively and regardless of the outcome we plan on continuing with our relationship"

Dean Williams studied the young couple in front of him, they were now holding hands and the smile that Bella gave Edward and the one he returned was enough to convince him that they were very much in love, this wasn't just a fling.

"This is quite serious isn't it?" he asked them.

"Yeah it is" Edward answered.

"What about your girlfriend, Edward?" he asked. He had met her at department functions on a number of occasions.

"We broke up towards the end of last semester," Edward told him.

"Was that because of Bella?" he asked curiously.

"I won't lie and say that my feelings for Bella weren't part of the decision to end things but our relationship hadn't been working for quite some time"

"Ok" he said thoughtfully "Well like I said don't advertise your relationship especially when on campus and if you two don't cause me any trouble I'm willing to go out on a limb and assure you Bella that your scholarship is safe as long as you maintain your required grade average, although based on what I saw in your file I don't think that's going to be a problem" he told them.

"Really?" Bella grinned, that was the best news she had in weeks.

Dean Williams nodded "but I expect an invitation to the wedding" he joked.

"Of course" Edward grinned shocking Bella a little but it didn't come as a surprise to Dean Williams you could see that this couple had it.

The minute they were out of Edward swooped Bella into his arms "Woo Hoo" she screamed as he spun her around.

"Oh god baby I'm so relieved" she told him.

"I know" he grinned leaning in and kissing her not caring who saw them. When he pulled back he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the car.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"You're going back to your apartment to get all dolled up and to pack a bag because tonight Miss Swan I'm taking you out on the town to show you off" he told her.

"Really?" she laughed.

Edward stopped just beside the passenger side of his Volvo "Yes, your mine Swan and I want the whole world to know it"

Bella smiled as she looked up at the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around her "I love you do much, do you know that?" she said seriously.

Edward's smile softened "Yeah because it's how much I love you" he replied.

They entered the club with Jasper and Alice behind them; they had decided to meet up with the other couple after they had a nice dinner privately.

"Wow its busy tonight" Alice commented.

"It sure is" Bella replied.

"Come on Pixie better take me for a spin on the dance floor while you get the chance" Jasper told her.

After they were gone Edward pulled Bella into his arms "You look so sexy tonight" he whispered. She was wearing a short black leather skirt, a red camisole and a pair of knee high boots.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh" he mumbled against her neck.

"Let's dance" she said. They stumbled towards the dance floor refusing to remove their arms from around each other.

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pushed her body close to his. Edward hands ran up and down her back lingering around her ass and pulling her in closely against his hardness.

_You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts_

Bella sang the words into Edward's ear.

"Really?" he quirked his eyebrow leaning in and attempting to kiss her but she easily ducked his kiss with a grin turning around in his arms and continued singing.

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited_

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

Bella moved her hips in time with the beat of the music rubbing herself Edward's hardness with every sweep of her hips.

_You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up_

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

Their movements became needier and Bella threw her head back against Edward's shoulder and allowed him full access to her neck, he sucked and nibbled on it until Bella was moaning.

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me w

_You make me wanna scream_

"I want you so fucking bad" Edward groaned. He was so ready to come, her movements were driving him crazy

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

Without warning Bella pulled away from him and began dragging him by the hand towards the back of the club, Edward was confused at first until he saw the dark secluded corner of the club that she had led him too.

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Edward pushed her roughly against the wall in the corner and kissed her passionately whilst his hands trailed all over her body.

Bella slid his zipper down and snaked a hand inside and pulled his extremely hard cock free and began stroking it.

Edward pulled back and gasped in shock when the cold air met his hard length; he looked around the club but realised that there was no one but the two of them in the far corner so he allowed her to keep stroking him.

"Bella" he moaned.

"Hmm you're so ready for me baby" she replied huskily.

Edward was shocked by her words "We can't," he groaned but despite his words he thrust his cock into her hand harder.

"Yes we can" she grinned wickedly "Sit down on the chair" she told him gesturing to the chair in the corner.

Edward followed her instructions and once he was seated she straddled his lap and continued kissing him. Their tongues swept against each other passionately as Edward reached up and began playing with her under her skirt. The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing anything underneath and he groaned before he thrust three fingers inside of her.

"Oh baby" she cried out oblivious to her surroundings luckily no one would have been able to hear her over the loud music.

"Fuck me" she whispered against his ear.

"H-here?" he stammered, they were in public anyone could see them.

"Yeah" she whispered moving herself over him until her wetness came into contact with his cock. She sunk down on him slowly "Fuck Bella" he groaned.

She rode him slowly with a huge smirk as Edward's eyes darted around the room trying to make sure no one was watching them. Bella grabbed his hands and placed them on under her top and on her naked tits.

"Bella" he moaned.

"Don't worry who can see, just fuck me baby" she begged.

Edward gave in then, how could he not she was wet and tight and she was begging him to fuck her so he did. He stood up quickly and pushed her against the nearest wall and began pounding into her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" she chanted with every powerful thrust he gave her.

"Oh god Bella, Yes" he moaned.

The darkness clouded them and the loud music swallowed them as they cried out over and over again as they fucked in the dark corner.

"OH Edward Yes" Bella cried as she came around him.

"Oh Bella yes, yes, Yes" he groaned as he followed her over the edge.

They stayed pressed against the wall when they were done "I can't believe you did that to me" he groaned.

"You loved it," she giggled.

"What was it that that Dean said about not advertising?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right" she giggled again.

"That was our last public performance," he told her trying to look serious.

"I don't think so, baby," she laughed shaking her head she slid down the wall.

"I mean you still have to take me to the make out hill in your Volvo" she pointed out.

Edward groaned. She would be the deaf of him yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16 – Out In the Open

"So you did it?" Edward grinned at his sister as the four of them met to talk about the New Year's Party.

"Yep" she replied "In fact we have dinner with Mum and Dad tonight to talk about plans" she informed him. Now that her parents had accepted the fact that Rosalie was going to marry Emmett, Esme was set on planning the perfect Boston wedding for them.

Rosalie still hadn't revealed to anyone that she wanted to get married in Forks; she planned on springing that surprise on her mother later that night. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it after all.

Edward and Bella laughed when they saw Emmett cringe.

"Oh they're bending over backwards it's hilarious" she added. After the announcement all the Cullen's friends cared about was meeting the mystery man that had stolen their daughter's heart. They wanted to know everything Emmett did and where he was from.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose" Edward sighed; he wished he could have the type of acceptance from his parents over his relationship with Bella.

Rosalie sat back and watched her brother and Bella then as they lovingly fed each other from their plates.

"You should come" she startled him.

Edward almost choked on his food "I don't think so" he shook his head. Having dinner with his parents was Edward's idea of torture.

"No, I'm serious and bring Bella"

Edward looked at Bella and back to his sister. He couldn't believe he was even going to contemplate the idea "What do you think?" he asked Bella.

They had been back at school a week now and so far there was no gossip concerning them, like the Dean asked they kept a low profile but if someone was watching close enough they would have picked up on it by now. Bella hadn't been to her apartment in days and most the time her and Edward traveled to school together.

"It's up to you" Bella replied but deep down she really wanted to meet the people responsible for giving her Edward even if they would never like her or accept her.

"It's a good idea, Edward" Rosalie told him. "They know from Tanya and me that there is someone else in your life and right now you have enough on Tanya that she can't cause you any trouble"

"Plus the school situation is sorted" Emmett added.

Edward turned to Bella with a small smile and reached for her hand "Let's do it" he told her.

"Ok" she grinned she couldn't believe that she was excited about being thrown into the fire but for some reason she couldn't wait because Edward Cullen wanted her to meet his parents.

The two couples met at Rosalie and Emmett's place that night so they could travel to together.

"Bella, can I ask you something before we leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure" Bella smiled.

Rosalie stood nervously in front of the small brunette who she now considered family while Emmett showed Edward something new he had gotten for his computer.

"I know we haven't known each other very long but in that time I think we've grown close and I was hoping you would be my maid of honor in the wedding?" she asked.

Bella gasped "Oh Rosalie I'd love to" she replied leaping up and engulfing her into a hug.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course, we're going to be sisters soon" she smiled.

"Yeah we will be" she smiled. Rosalie had never had very many real friends, most of the women she spent her time with in the past were shallow socialites, daughters of her parent's rich colleagues and clients.

"I'm so glad Edward met you," she said then. Rosalie had never seen her brother happier that he was with Bella.

"Really Bella, you make him so happy" she told her.

"Thank you" Bella said "he makes me very happy too" she smiles.

"Hmm" Rosalie grins "I think we'll be sisters in more ways than one sooner or later" she laughs causing Bella to blush.

They left for the Cullen's place after that and Bella gasped when she saw the size of it. "Wow is this where you grew up?" she turned to Edward who was driving.

"Um no not really, most of our younger years we lived somewhere a lot smaller and more homely, Mum and Dad bought this when we were teenagers" he explained.

Rosalie took the lead and knocked on the door with Emmett by her side and Edward and Bella behind her. Rosalie had called to inform her parents that Edward would be coming along with a friend so that her mother wouldn't be surprised when they showed up.

One of the maids showed them into the dining room where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them.

"You're here" Esme smiled moving forward to kiss her daughter and Emmett.

"Edward sweetie it's lovely to see you," she said.

"Mother" he nodded.

"Edward" his father shook his hand and smiled.

Both of his parent's eyes were drawn to Bella then who was standing by his side with her hand tightly clasped in his. She was wearing a very stylish black pantsuit with very little jewelry or makeup and her hair was flowing freely.

Edward cleared his throat "Mum, Dad this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan" he introduced.

Carlisle smiled brilliantly at the petite woman in his son's arms, he didn't know what it was exactly but there was a fire in the girl's eyes and he knew straight away he was going to like her.

"Pleased to meet you" he offered her his hand "did you say Swan?" he asked then.

"Yes" Bella nodded "Emmett is my older brother" she explained.

"Oh!" Carlisle said clearly surprised.

Esme Cullen however wasn't as happy as her husband. "Isabella" she said, disdain in her voice.

"Mrs. Cullen" Bella nodded "and please call me Bella" she said.

They all heard footsteps then before another person entered and apologized for being late. "I'm sorry we're late"

Edward closed his eyes and groaned, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Nonsense we were just getting ready to sit down" Esme turned to Tanya and Ed.

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmett" Ed greeted and then turned to Bella.

He was just about to introduce himself when Tanya screeched, "What are you doing here?" she yelled.

Bella's mouth opened in shock at her rudeness.

"She's with me," Edward informed them pulling her tighter against him.

"Ed Denali this is Bella Swan" he introduced.

Elezar looked between the beautiful brunette on Edward's arm and his daughter realizing he was missing something. He was very disappointed when Edward had broken things off with Tanya, as far as he was concerned their marriage was going to bring the Cullen and Denali families together. He also believed that Tanya had the situation under control both her and Esme assuring him that Edward just needed a little time to adjust. Apparently Edward had adjusted nicely, adjusted to being single again.

Bella offered him her hand and he took it and shook it. He couldn't deny that she was a beauty. He also noticed that she was the complete opposite of his daughter.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya whined again.

"I told you Tanya she's with me, what are you doing here?" Edward snapped. He had run out of patience now.

"Your mother invited us," she said smugly shooting Bella a glare.

"Mother" Rosalie stomped her foot.

"What?" Esme turned to her daughter.

"I thought tonight was going to be just the family so we could discuss the wedding" she said. She thought her mother was done with trying to set her brother and Tanya up but apparently she wouldn't stop at nothing, even the expense of her daughter's happiness.

"It is sweetie I didn't think you would mind Tanya and Elezar being here since Tanya will be part of the wedding anyway" she said innocently.

"No mother" Rosalie shook her head. "Tanya is not in my wedding," she told her sternly.

"Why not, I thought you would ask her to be your head bridesmaid?" Esme said shocked.

"No!" Rosalie yelled, "Bella will be my head bridesmaid" she informed her mother.

Emmett tugged on Rosalie's hand tighter offering her his support. It was never ending when it came to Esme Cullen and he felt sorry for his sister, he knew that there was a long road of trouble ahead of her if she decided to stay with Edward.

"If it's just family then I don't think you should be here, Bella" Tanya said then ignoring Rosalie's outburst about her not being in the wedding.

Bella smirked then "Oh Tanya didn't you know that Emmett is my brother, so soon I will be part of the family" she smiled smugly.

"W-What?" the blonde blanched.

"It seems we're imposing so we'll go" Elezar spoke up "come on Tanya" he said.

"No if she's staying then so am I," she yelled pointing at Bella.

"You know what, stay Tanya by all means, Bella and I have a lot better things to do" Edward sighed. It was the same old story with his parents and he wasn't going to play anymore.

"You son of a bitch, Edward Cullen you were cheating on me with that slut" she yelled then.

"What!" Esme Cullen gasped.

"Edward explain yourself? I know I raised you better than that" Esme said.

"All you ever raised me to be was someone that did everything you said, mother and now I won't cooperate you're trying to control me" he yelled.

Carlisle Cullen walked back to the bar and downed his drink. He couldn't believe what his family had become. They used to be so happy, their children loved coming home and his wife loved her children and would do anything for them. But over the years the richer they got the worse Esme had grown and he had allowed it. Now his children were strangers, he himself had even had the hide to suggest his son get a mistress after he married Tanya and for some reason they were bowing down to a man like Elezar Denali whose company really didn't offer anything to them if they did merge he had discovered recently.

"Carlisle" Esme gasped and turned to her husband for support "are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Bella, it's lovely to meet you, I'm sorry it's turned out this way" he raised his glass at the girl and smiled.

"Carlisle!" Esme screeched.

"You two bit boyfriend stealing slut" Tanya cursed at Bella again and this time she reached out and slapped her.

"Oh you didn't just do that, bitch" Bella replied.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" Tanya challenged.

Bella laughed then "Actually this" she replied slapping Tanya back harder causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Now I'd say we're even since I know for a fact you were fucking my boyfriend behind mine and Edward's back. Now Edward is with me and you're not getting him back"

"I suggest you go back to Jake" Edward told her then.

"Who's Jake" Ed asked finally.

"My ex-boyfriend. Your daughter is sleeping with him," Bella explained.

"Tanya is that true, did you cheat on Edward?" Elezar asked shocked.

"Of course not" she denied.

"Lying bitch" Edward snarled.

"Don't turn this around on me just to make yourself feel better, Edward" she said.

"I have nothing to feel bad about" Edward replied, "I'm done with you and I'm extremely happy about that" he told her.

Elezar Denali shook his head "Come on Tanya" he said grabbing her arm forcefully. It was apparent that there was absolute no avenue for reconciliation with Edward Cullen and he needed to find a replacement before the rumors started getting out. "We're leaving," he told them.

"Carlisle" Esme yelled as Elezar and Tanya left "Do something," she cried.

"You've done enough" Carlisle spat.

"W-What?" she said shocked.

"You've alienated our children, they can't even stand to be in the same room as us and look at their partners they think we're crazy," he said.

"Edward, Rosalie I know I'm not blameless in this situation and that I've been a terrible father I hope one day you can forgive me for that" he addressed his children "you especially Edward, what I said to you about Tanya was disgusting" he said.

Edward nodded.

"Rose, honey I want you to have the best so do whatever you like for the wedding and just send me the bill" he told his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy" Rosalie cried.

"I want to get married in Forks with just close family and friends" she told him.

"Sounds very nice" he nodded his head.

Esme Cullen stood shocked at her husband.

"So when do you have to go back to New York?" Alice asked Jasper as they lay around hers and Bella's apartment.

"Not sure" he shrugged, truth was he was considering not going back at all; most of the business he had to take care of could be done from Boston. "Maybe I won't," he added.

Ever since they had hooked up in Forks at Christmas he and Alice had been inseparable. He had dumped his stuff at Edward's when they had returned to Boston but since Bella stayed at Edward's most of the time he was practically living with Alice at her apartment.

Alice stared at him hopefully. They hadn't defined what it was that they had, all she knew was the great sex had turned into something a lot more to her and she wanted it to become more permanent. Man she was turning into her best friend.

"Oh ok" she smiled.

Jasper looked over at her then and saw the small smile "sound ok?" he asked. He really liked her, in fact he had completely forgotten about Rosalie since he met her.

"Yeah I mean whatever" she shrugged trying to play if off.

"So maybe when Edward finally gets some balls and asks Bella to move in with him we can find an apartment together" he said.

Alice was doing a happy dance on the inside "well I kind of make it rule to only live with best friends and boyfriends" she shrugged.

"That's cool" Jasper replied as though what she said was no big deal.

"I already have two best friends, Jasper," she added trying to get her message across.

"Yeah I know" he shrugged "Bella and Emmett" he said hiding his grin. He knew what she was doing but he was going to hold off for as long as he could.

"So that means I'm only going to move in with my boyfriend," she said.

Jasper turned and looked at her then "well we don't have a problem then do we Pixie?" he grinned.

Alice smiled and bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from squealing, "No we don't," she said.

Back at the Cullen's, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella sat down and enjoyed a quiet meal with Carlisle.

"So Bella your still at university?" he asked.

"Um yes sir, I have one semester left," she explained

"What are you majoring in?" he asked her.

"Biology" she answered, she still felt very nervous even though Carlisle was being as nice as possible to her.

She watched as he put down his fork and smiled at her then "You and Edward sure have a lot in common then?" he smiled.

Bella blushed "Yeah we do, she's perfect" Edward said.

"She certainly is son," Carlisle said proudly.

Esme Cullen hadn't sat down to eat with them, after her husband's outburst she had run off crying to her bedroom, it was for the best since Carlisle now had the opportunity to talk to his children and get to know the man and women that they had fallen in love with. It was the first time that Carlisle could actually remember seeing his son and daughter so happy.

"So Rosalie do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"Actually…"

The rest of dinner was spent talking about what had been going in their lives and when Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella left none of them could believe how their night had turned out.

Edward and Rosalie weren't sure what had happened to their father but he had completely turned around, it was like he was back to being their Dad again like he was before he became so successful and both of them loved it. Now they just hoped their father could turn their mother around.

On the way home Bella found it almost impossible to keep her hands to herself. She was leaning over her seat placing hot kisses on Edward's neck and her hand was rubbing dangerously high on his thigh.

"Baby" he groaned.

"Pull over" she whispered huskily "I want to fuck you" she told him there was no way she could wait the ten more minutes it would take for them to get home.

Edward looked at her to the road and back again, he saw the sign to the lookout and before he could reconsider it he was taking the exit and pulling into the parking lot. There weren't too many cars their yet since it was still early on a Friday night so he was able to find a park in a secluded area.

Bella moved to straddle his lap as soon as the car was safely stopped, taking his mouth passionately.

"What's gotten into you baby?" Edward laughed.

"I'm so horny for you" she told him pulling her jacket open and revealing her naked breasts.

"Fuck Bella" Edward hissed before leaning down and taking the honey nipple into his mouth. He loved how she hardly ever wore a bra giving him complete access to her perfect tits. But he was glad that he didn't know that she was naked under there all night or he wouldn't have been able to sit through dinner.

Bella rubbed her center against Edward's hardness as he sucked and caressed her breasts.

"Why couldn't you have worn a skirt?" he cursed. He wanted to bury himself in her right now he was so hard. Bella hopped off his lap until she was back in her own and began pulling her clothes off her body until she was completely naked.

Edward watched eagerly too distracted by all the naked flesh she was revealing to get naked himself.

Edward was taking so long to get his clothes off and Bella was growing impatient. She began rubbing her legs together trying to ease the ache but when that only made it worse she let a hand trail down her abdomen and began trailing her lower lips with her index finger.

"Oh god" Edward growled when he saw where her hand had gone.

Bella looked up startled but when she saw the primal look in Edward's eyes she smirked.

"You like that?" she asked him.

"Uh huh" he nodded and she would swear later that his eyes bulged out when she dipped her finger inside of her.

"Do you like that?" he swallowed and asked.

"I'd prefer to be riding your big cock," she purred.

Edward pushed his seat back and hit the leaver to lay himself back before he pulled her too him.

"I want you to continue that show for me later" he said.

Bella slowly sunk down on his cock with a smirk on her face "I will baby as long as you promise to spank me again"

"That can be arranged," he groaned.

The windows of the Volvo fogged easily as Bella rode him, their naked bodies slapping against each other.

"Yes Edward" Bella moaned over and over again every time she rose off his cock and sunk back down.

"You're the best fuck, Edward," she moaned and Edward grinned with pride.

"You too baby, you're so hot and I love how wet I make you" he whispered.

"Yes, baby make me cum" she cried out as Edward rotated his hips.

"You want to come around my hard cock, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes" she cried out.

Edward helped her arch her back all the way back until she was resting against the steering wheel then; she was so flexible and so adventurous.

He palmed her breasts roughly as he began thrusting up into her loving the new angle.

"Oh god" she cried. "I feel so full"

"Hmm yeah Bella take my hard cock baby," he grunted.

"Yes give me more," she begged and he did, he thrust harder and deeper into her until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

Edward came with her, her muscles clamping him so tight it almost hurt as he spurted his load inside of her.

He pulled Bella onto his chest then and they lay breathing heavy together.

"You're fucking amazing you know," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked, she knew he didn't especially like to have sex so public but he was so adventurous because she wanted to and that meant a lot.

"Yeah, I love you" he said then.

"I love you too" she grinned.

They finally pulled apart and got dressed then not wanting to tempt fate and be caught naked together.

Edward pulled his Volvo into his garage without thought, he hadn't even asked Bella if she wanted to go back to her apartment he just assumed that she would be coming to his place.

"Um Edward didn't you miss a stop?" Bella asked from her seat next to him, she was fidgeting nervously which was uncharacteristic of her and completely ridiculous considering she had just fucked his brains out not ten minutes ago.

"Huh?"

"Um we're at your place and you didn't drop me at the apartment" she laughed.

"Oh" he flushed embarrassed "I just assumed you would stay here," he said hesitantly.

"Well I kind of ran out of clothes and stuff," she explained. She loved staying with Edward and she would prefer not to have to go back to the apartment she shared with Alice but Edward hadn't said anything about making the arrangement permanent yet so she didn't want to push it. They hadn't been together that long and Edward had only just started living by himself again since Tanya moved out. But she had run out of clean clothes the day before and she needed to pick up some stuff.

Edward leaned in and nipped at her neck before pulling back with a smile "I don't think you have to worry about clothes tonight" he whispered huskily causing Bella to giggle. He couldn't get over how Bella could go from sex kitten extraordinaire one minute to shy women the next; he found it completely sexy though.

"Yeah and what about tomorrow?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take you back to the apartment so you can pick up some more things" he told her as he exited the car and made his way around to her side all the while a plan was forming in his head for the next day.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No not really" she shrugged, it was Saturday and normally she jus slept and did housework and studying "I just need to do some laundry"

"Ok" he smiled before taking her hand and leading her into house where he intended on taking her to his bed and sleeping with her wrapped in his arms all night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight and no infringement is intended.

Thank you all for you kind reviews. I do read them all I just don't always have the time to respond sorry. Sorry for the delay in updating but I hope you enjoy the new part.

**Part 17 – Important Questions**

Bella stretched lazily as she woke up, she was sleeping in Edward's king size bed and the first thing she noticed was that it was empty. She sat up and the sheet fell down her body exposing her naked breasts and looked to the clock, which was blinking red indicating that it was almost ten am.

Edward stood at the door with the tray in hand admiring how beautiful she looked. Even first thing in the morning with bed hair and morning breath all he could think about was walking over there and making love to her.

"Morning gorgeous" he said.

Bella smiled brightly as he approached; she was just wondering where he was and why he wasn't in bed with her.

"I made you breakfast," he told her placing the tray down on the bed and taking his place back on the bed. The tray was full of pancakes and bacon as well as other fruits and some juice.

"Wow" she said shocked "Thank you"

Edward leaned in and kissed her softly "Welcome, now let's eat" he suggested.

They both dug into their food until it was almost gone and when they were both full they slowed down and began feeding each other pieces of juicy fruit.

"I could get used to this" Edward finally broke the silence.

Bella looked up and smiled "Yeah me too" she said.

"Really?" he asked her.

Bella looked up and met his eyes and they were filled with something different, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Yeah I love waking up with you" she smiled, she loved all the intimate things that came along with being so close to someone, it was something she wasn't used to experiencing but she knew that she never wanted to not feel it.

"And I love going to sleep and waking up with you too" he told her before leaning in and kissing her again softly, he tried to deepen it but Bella wouldn't let him.

"No fair I have morning breath and you've already brushed," she pouted.

"I can live with morning breath" he smiled kissing her nose instead "but what I can't live without is you" he whispered.

Bella looked up shocked by his words, her heart felt like it was going to burst with love.

"And I don't want you sleeping across town or in a bed that I'm not in" he continued never taking his blazing amber eyes off hers.

"Because I don't know about you but I just don't sleep well without you hogging the bed" he laughed and Bella hit him playfully.

"I'm serious, god I love you so much it hurts sometimes," he whispered.

"I love you too," Bella replied just at quietly.

Edward smiled at her words "What do you love the most?" he asked surprising Bella.

Bella smiled "that's a long list and I don't think I could pick one thing" she laughed playfully but when she looked up and saw how serious he was she lowered her eyes.

"There are so many things that I love about you, some are simple and some are crazy but I love the way you hold my hand in the car over the gear stick, how you always open the door for me, that you know how much I love strawberries and I love how you make love to me so passionately and so intensely that it makes me feel like I'm flying. But what I most love is how your eyes tell me every time I look into them that I'm the most important person in your world" she raised her eyes back to his then brimming with tears.

Edward smiled through his own teary eyes "You are" he said.

"I know, just like I know you know I feel exactly the same" she smiled before leaning over the breakfast tray and burying her face against his chest.

Edward's hands went around her automatically and they stayed in that position savoring the feel of being with each other so simply.

"Move in with me?" he whispered against the top of her head.

Bella tensed slightly in his arms not sure if she heard him properly.

"Move in with me and go to bed with me every night and wake up with me every morning?" he whispered.

Bella closed her eyes and grinned allowing herself to think about how truly wonderful it would be.

"Will you make me breakfast on weekends?" she mumbled against his chest.

Edward laughed "Yes" he agreed "and I'll make love to you so much that you'll feel like wonder women" he told her.

Bella pulled back and looked up at him grinning "and you'll spank me when I'm naughty?" she teased.

"Hmm yes and I know you'll be naughty a lot," he growled.

"Yes a lot" she whispered her eyes focused on his lips as he began leaning in.

"Wait we can't seal this deal until you agree to the conditions" he grinned.

"Conditions?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh" he nodded

"And what would these conditions be?" she smiled.

"Well I think I have to put my foot down and insist on no underwear in the house and definitely no clothes at all in the bedroom" he said huskily.

Bella pretended to think about it "Ok, I guess I can live with that as long as the no clothes policy goes both ways"

"It does" Edward grinned.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"And?"

"You have to say yes," he told her.

"Oh" Bella laughed.

She leaned in until she was inches from his mouth "Yes" she whispered, "Now seal the deal Cullen"

Edward didn't need any further invitation, he sealed their mouth together and without a care to the mess it would make, shoved the breakfast tray off the bed and rolled his body on top of Bella's.

He made love to her mouth, tasting every crevice before he moved down her neck towards her collarbone and naked breasts.

Bella impatiently pulled at the sheet covering her body trying to get rid of it so her body could be closer to Edward's. Realizing her frustration Edward helped and when she was free and open he slid his leg between her thighs making her part her legs for him. Bella raised her legs and used her toes to start pulling Edward's boxers down his hips.

"I like this deal but I'm not feeling the commitment from you Cullen" she whispered bucking her hips up against him.

Edward kicked of his boxers and settled his hard cock against her pussy "Is this enough of a deal breaker for you?" he grinned.

Bella nodded eagerly "Seal the deal baby," she begged.

Edward groaned as he felt her juices leak over him and with powerful thrust he entered her. "Yes, oh god yes" she cried out.

Edward moved to his knees as he pumped in and out of her, his hands cupping her breasts and rolling them in his hands "Perfect" he breathed.

Bella smiled lovingly and dreamingly at him as he took her body higher and higher with his powerful thrusts until she was screaming his name in delight. She couldn't believe that she was going to be able to do this in their bed with him whenever she felt like it.

"Oh god Bella" he whispered as he moved back over her body, their chests touching as he continued to thrust his hard cock inside of her wetness. "I love you baby," he groaned as he came.

"Yes Edward, oh baby I love you too," she breathed as he collapsed against her.

"Can we do that every morning?" she whispered then.

Edward rolled off her and laughed before pulling her onto his chest "Fuck yes" he said.

"So you're moving in with him?" Alice asked Bella again.

"Yes Alice" she laughed, "For the third and final time, Edward asked me to move in with him and I said yes," she confirmed him.

Alice sighed dreamily as she thought of the romantic story her best friend had just told her.

"So I take it your okay with me moving out?" she asked she was a little worried Alice would be angry with her. Since their apartment was student housing it meant that unless Alice found another student the university would assign one.

"What? Of course I am. Sure I'm going to miss you like hell but it's not like you were here that much" she replied.

"True" Bella laughed. "But Jasper has been" she added then and laughed when she caught her best friend blushing.

"Have you two been fucking like bunnies?" she asked deciding to continue teasing her.

"No that's you and Edward we've just been fucking," she told her with a smirk.

"Is he good?" Bella asked her and Alice always shared stories about their sex life. Alice had lost her virginity before Bella and even though it was with Emmett, Alice still believed it was her best friend duty to tell Bella all about it.

"Uh Huh and he's got good girth too" she grinned.

"That's good" Bella grinned "There's nothing worse when they just don't fill you all the way up" she said.

Bella laughed, "Oh please, now that you have your own personal stallion you've become a penis snob" Alice accused.

"A what?" Bella laughed.

"You know a person who snobs penis's that aren't of a certain class" Alice clarified like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella's mouth opened in amusement "You're kidding me right?"

"No" Alice shook her head.

"Alice, firstly I've only ever seen three penises and secondly of course I snob other penis's now, the one I have is more than enough to please me" she laughed.

"So you've said on several occasions," Alice groaned.

"Oh well then I guess we've cleared up what the problem here is, if I'm a penis snob then you must have penis envy" Bella laughed.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"You know someone who envies the penis that their best friend gets to ride" Bella smiles.

"Of course I fucking do" Alice cries. "I mean don't get me wrong Jasper is packing but I've see Edward and fuck Bella I can't believe you can take him"

"What! Alice" Bella gasps, "When did you check out my boyfriend's penis?"

"Well it's a little hard not to notice when he's constantly sporting a hard on when you're around" she joked.

Bella smiled "Really?"

Alice groaned. "Yes" she said and then threw a pillow at her.

They sat in silence for a while "Seriously what are you going to do if I move out?" she asked.

"Move out with Jasper" she mumbled.

Bella nodded not really listening properly and when she realised what is was she said "What?"

"Jasper sort of suggested it the other day" she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal "it's how I got him to agree that I was his girlfriend" she giggled.

"Alice" Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Hey it was either that way or when he had me bent over the lounge"

"OH god" Bella cried as she jumped off the couch.

Alice laughed, "Where are you going?" she cried out when Bella left the room.

"To pack, I have a stallion waiting for me at home" she grinned.

"Penis snob" Alice yelled after her.

"Penis envy" Bella yelled back.

It took about a week for Bella to move out of the apartment she shared with Alice and to move in with Edward. In the end she had decided to hold off in notifying student housing about the move to give Alice time to find an apartment with Jasper and then they would give notice together. It seemed the easiest for everyone and that way Jasper still had a place to crash too.

So it was Bella's first time at coming home to Edward's house when she finished her classes the following week. She still remembered how excited she had been when Edward had handed her a set of her very own keys. He had them all cut with pictures of Marge Simpson on them which Bella thought was totally adorable.

The house was quiet unlike her apartment was at this time of day, there were always people in the halls with their stereo's blaring no matter what time of the day it was, but with Edward still at work the house was silent. Deciding to make use of the silence Bella pulled out her books and began studying.

She wasn't sure when or how she fell asleep on the lounge but guessed it had something to do with a little too much quiet but what did bring her out of her dreamland was a nice surprise.

Edward had walked into the house surprised at how quiet it was. He thought Bella would have been home hours ago since her classes finished early on Mondays. It didn't take him long to work out why it was so quiet when he walked into the lounge room and found her asleep among her books.

She had on one of her little skirts and a baby tee and with the way she was sleeping Edward could tell that she was wearing a small thong underneath. He instantly grew hard. She was sleeping on her stomach across the lounge.

He approached her slowly with a smirk, he had the perfect idea to wake her up as well as punish her for breaking his rules. He climbed onto the lounge and straddled her body but did not touch her right away. Instead he carefully pulled her skirt up over her body revealing her naked ass. He loved her ass but he loved it even more when there was nothing covering it, which there rarely was, Edward had learned long ago that Bella preferred skimpy thongs under skirts.

Bella moaned and shifted in her sleep resulting in her raising her ass and rubbing Edward's erection causing him to hiss. He decided right then that he wanted to take her there on the lounge and he didn't want to wait any longer so leaning down he began nibbling on Bella' neck.

"Edward" Bella sighed; she was having the best dream and still hadn't come of her sleepy haze to realize it wasn't a dream.

Edward rubbed the side of her beast that wasn't pressed against the lounge and the first thing he noticed was that she was wearing a bra, he smirked thinking of how bad he would punish her but underneath it he was glad that she was wearing a bra to classes. He didn't want other guys ogling her goodies. Only he was allowed to ogle her goodies, and caress her goodies he thought to himself.

Sneaking his hands under the back of her shirt he expertly unclasped her bra and then allowed his hands to caress her silky skin before traveling down the side of her breasts again.

Bella shifted again in her sleep but still didn't wake up much to Edward's delight, it gave him longer to prepare. He reluctantly pulled away from her body then, moving to the side of the lounge and carefully removed his tie, followed by his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then unbuttoned his dress pants and placed them with his folded shirt neatly. The boxers, which were black silk, were the last to go and when he was completely naked he resumed his position straddling Bella's ass.

His cock was hard and he stroked it a few times as he watched her. He took his hand and brought it down on her naked ass cheek then.

"Bella baby" he called out to her.

"It's time for your punishment so you need to wake up" he said, spanking her ass again just the way he knew she liked it.

When Edward's hand came down on her ass Bella was startled out of her sleep, she heard him speaking to her but it took a couple of minutes for her to work out what he was saying.

"You've been naughty, Bella" Edward said huskily.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm here sexy" he replied and once again he spanked her ass.

"Oh god" Bella groaned.

"Oh I see I finally got your attention" Edward smirked.

"If you let me turn over I'll give you more than my attention" she replied. She could tell by his thigh that he had gotten naked while she was sleeping.

Leaning down until his mouth was inches from his ear "No Bella" he said "I'm going to punish you for being naughty, you broke the rules" he flicked the back of her thong then. He pulled her shirt up her body and Bella lifted slightly so he could pull it over her head her bra coming off next.

His mouth took her ear then and he sucked on it until Bella was moaning and then he released it and began kissing a trail down her neck towards her shoulders. He left a kiss on each shoulder blade before trailing his tongue down the line of her spine.

"Oh god Edward" she groaned her ass bucking up and coming into contact with his hard cock.

"Easy baby" he laughed.

He moved back down the back of her legs and hooked his fingers into the side of her thong and pulled it down her legs. The thong was wet and Edward couldn't resist bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it before throwing it on the ground with her shirt and bra.

He started kissing her feet then, alternating between each one until he was kissing the back of each knee. He felt Bella tense when his kisses began trailing up her inner thigh, he was almost at her pussy when he swapped back to the other leg and started again.

"Oh god Edward, please" she begged he was so close and he kept avoiding it the place she wanted his kisses most.

"Please what?" he asked placing kisses on each ass cheek.

"Eat me" she begged "bury your face in my wet pussy"

Edward grinned "I love it when you beg" he smirked.

He settled himself between her thighs then, which she eagerly spread wider for him. He licked her then from top to bottom and she bucked against him "fuck yes" He continued licking at her as he used two fingers to part her lips and then he eagerly thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Oh God" Bella cried out. Edward added a finger then and began alternating between thrusting his finger and tongue inside of her.

"Hmm you taste so good" he moaned against her.

"OH more baby" Bella begged. Edward added a second finger and began thrusting into her harder before attaching his mouth over her clit.

"Oh god, yes…ahh EDWARD" she screamed as she came.

Edward pulled back with a smirk, his cock was so hard it was aching and it was now leaking pre cum. Pleasuring Bella had taken its toll on him and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her.

He knelt between her legs again and lifting her skirt up high he brought his hand down on her ass cheek not giving Bella even a minute to recover from her orgasm.

"You're a bad girl breaking my rules, Bella. A naughty girl for covering yourself with underwear" he told her. His hand came down on her ass again.

"Oh god" Bella groaned.

He lined his cock up again and teased her pussy with it.

"I'm going to punish you now" he warned her.

"OH yes Edward punish me" she cried out.

With one powerful thrust Edward buried himself deep inside of her and his hand comes down and spanked her again. Bella rose herself up to meet his every hard thrust into her body, his strokes were powerful and slow to begin with and with every thrust of his cock he spanked her ass.

Bella bucked against him harder, wanting to take more of his big cock harder and deeper inside of her.

"Fuck me Edward, fuck me hard, fast and deep," she demanded.

Edward smirked and slowed right down which was absolute torture for him "No baby, your being punished, we do this my way" he told her. Bella continued bucking her hips against Edward when he continued to stroke her slowly and stopped spanking her.

"Oh Edward please" Bella cried desperately, she needed more; she needed to come so badly.

Edward couldn't hold off any longer, his cock was demanding that he take her harder so he did. His strokes became hard and fast and his hand continued coming down and spanking Bella's ass.

"Oh yes" Bella cried out.

"Are you going to continue to be naughty Bella?" he grunted.

"No Edward" she shook her head "I promise I'll be good," she told him.

"Not good baby, I like you bad, I like it when you're very bad" he whispered huskily "but are you going to stop breaking my rules?"

"Yes, Yes" she panted, she was so close.

Edward stopped spanking her then and leaned over her and cupped her tits, her nipples were begging for his attention. He pulled her back against his chest but continued to thrust.

"Oh god EDWARD…ahh" Bella's pussy tightened around Edward like a vice then as she came triggering his own.

"Fuck yes, yes….ahh BELLA ahh" he cried out.

They collapsed together on the lounge trying to catch their breath until Edward realised he must have been crushing Bella. He rolled off the couch and onto the floor below it "Come here baby" he whispered and helped Bella slide off the lounge and onto this chest. He moved a hand down her body and rubbed her red ass cheek lovingly.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

Bella sighed, "That was…" Bella couldn't find the words.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward asked panicked his hands running all over her body to check for injuries.

Bella laughed, "No baby I'm fine, completely and utterly fucked but fine" she told him.

Edward smiled "Good" he leaned up and kissed her then, their first kiss. His tongue caressed hers showing her with ever caress how much he loved her.

"Thank you" Bella sighed when they broke apart.

"Welcome" he told her.

"Now let's go soak that red ass of yours," he laughed.

Bella looked over her should trying to see her ass cheek, she couldn't see too well but she did see the red skin that Edward was referring too.

She ran a finger over it to check for tenderness and found it instantly "You spanked me hard this time" she told him.

"Too hard?" he said worriedly.

"No it felt so good" she told him.

Edward nibbled on her neck his hands cupping her breasts as she sat up. "Come here" he whispered, he wanted to take them into his mouth.

Bella shifted up his body until her breasts were in line with his mouth and he cupped one and took it into his waiting mouth. He licked and sucked on her nipple while his hand caressed the other.

"Oh Edward" Bella moaned. He was such a contradiction sometimes. One minute he was fucking the life out of her and the next he was loving her breasts, caressing her like a porcelain doll.

He moved onto the next one when he finished with the first and gave it an equal amount of attention.

"I love you," she whispered.

Edward removed his mouth from her breast and looked up her face.

"And I love you"

He rose to his feet then and bent down and picked Bella up in his arms easily and began walking to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I thought I'd put you into that bath I was talking about and after I assess the damage I've done I might just have to take you back to bed" he whispered huskily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers and no infringement is intended **

**Thank you so much for reading and all your reviews. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story ㈳5**

**Part 18 – Video Superstar**

"I have to go away for a couple of days" Edward told Bella. They had been living together for a month now and it had been complete bliss.

Bella frowned from across the table, she had made dinner tonight and they were eating the lasagna and salad while talking about their day.

"Why?"

"There's a conference in New York which the dean thought would benefit the department, they decided I was the best person to attend at the staff meeting this morning," he explained. He couldn't deny that he was excited about the conference itself, he knew Bella would love it too.

"Dr Malcolm White from Oxford is over here talking about his new theories and research"

Bella eyes brightened slightly "Wow, you lucked out" she told him, most of the conferences were boring and you got little out of them in the end.

"Yeah I just don't like the thought of leaving you" he sighed, he wanted to ask her to come but he would be away for four days and it was too long for Bella to miss classes. He himself was not happy about leaving his TA's in charge while he was gone, he knew Jeremy would be more than fine but he had had a harder time replacing Bella than he anticipated. The other contenders just weren't as enthused or as meticulous as Bella was and it meant that he was correcting a lot of mistakes.

"Four days?" Bella frowned; she hated the idea of him going away.

"Yeah I know I feel the same way," he said taking her hand from across the table "will you be ok?"

Bella smiled, "Edward as much as it's hard to believe I actually did fine BE, I certainly prefer it now but…"

"Wait what is BE?" Edward asked.

Bella blushed red realizing her mistake "Before Edward, just a little joke of Alice's" she explained.

Edward grinned, "I love that I've got my very own time period"

"Anyway" Bella rolled her eyes "like I was saying I'll be fine it will give me an excuse to catch up with Alice and Emmett for some best friend time. I've been neglecting them lately and with all the wedding plans Emmett hasn't been around much either"

"That's good" Edward said with a mouthful of food "cause Jasper is coming with me, he's going to sort his stuff out so he can move back permanently"

Bella nodded "so when do you go?"

"Early Monday morning" he told her.

"So I just set it up and hit record right?" Bella clarified with Emmett.

Emmett nodded at his sister, he had spent the last ten minutes teaching her how to use his video recorder, and he had no idea why she wanted it except that it was a surprise for Edward.

"Yep" he said.

"Great, thank you Emmett and don't forget Monday night we're having dinner at my place" she reminded him as she headed out the door.

"I won't," he laughed.

Bella carried all her stuff straight upstairs when she got back and went about setting the recorder up on its tripod. She checked through the lens that it was pointed at the bed and when she was satisfied she stripped her clothing.

She went into the bathroom after that and fixed her hair and put some makeup on, once she was satisfied with what she saw in the mirror she made her way over to her cupboard and pulled out the bag of things that she needed for the video. She arranged them on the bed before moving back to the video recorder and hitting the record button.

Sitting in the middle of the bed she smiled sexily at the camera "HI baby" she purred

"I've got a surprise for you so I hope you're alone" she said.

Edward covered her face with loving kisses early Monday morning, he had already called a taxi and it would be here in five minutes.

"No don't go," she said sleepily. They had spent most of the night making love over and over again but she looked so sexy now Edward wished he had enough time to take her all over again.

"I have to, my taxi will be here in a minute," he said sadly.

Bella pouted, "I'm going to miss you so much" she confessed.

"Me too beautiful but I'll call you when I arrive and then later tonight," he said.

Bella grinned, "Hmm phone sex"

"If you like," Edward replied nuzzling her neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, and I will see you in four days" he said.

Bella nodded and watched him pick up his bag and slowly leave the room, she waited and listened to the sound of the taxi beeping and Edward opening and closing the front door. Turning and looking at the clock she realised it was extremely early and she didn't have classes for another five hours so she rolled over and reluctantly went back to sleep.

Edward threw his bag down on the hotel bed with a sigh. It had been such a long day after getting up at four am but even worse because he had barely had three hours sleep the night before.

The conference had been interesting so far but he knew he would enjoy it tomorrow a lot more if he got better night's sleep. He was glad that Jasper had plans to catch up with friends that night; he planned to stay in and order room service and then call Bella before turning in early for the night.

He opened his suitcase and began pulling out his toiletries and some clothes planning on having a shower when he came across the unfamiliar envelope. Sitting down he opened the envelope and pulled out a DVD in a CD case and attached to it was a folded piece of paper.

_For when you miss me, _

_Love Bella_

He grinned thinking about what could possibly be on the DVD and decided to put it aside while he took a shower and when he was comfortable he would watch it.

When he got out of the shower he called room service and ordered some diner, he then picked up his cell and called Bella. It was still early enough that he could talk to her without interrupting best friend's night.

"Hey sexy" she answered with a smile.

"Hi beautiful" he replied.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Of course, you?"

"Always" she answered.

"I got your present," he told her.

"You did?" she asked, "Did you watch it?"

"Not yet I thought I'd wait till after my dinner arrived. You want to give me a few hints on what it is?" he asked.

Bella giggled, "I think the visual would be better than the verbal"

"Ok" he heard the doorbell go off in the background.

"That's Al and Emmett," she explained.

"I know, I just wanted to ring and say goodnight," he told her.

"I'm glad you did, love you," she said.

"Me too baby"

His dinner arrived about five minutes after he hung up and he ate it in silence. When the waiter came to clear it away he decided to put on the DVD. He turned out the lights and settled on the bed before hitting play.

"Hi baby" his eyes almost bulged out of his head when it started and he was staring at his girlfriend who was naked and kneeling in the middle of their bed.

"I've got a surprise for you so I hope you're alone" she purred.

Edward's eyes were fixated at the sight of her naked breasts but what she did next almost have him a heart attack.

Bella was kneeling on the bed and her hands began caressing her naked breasts "Hmm I wish you were here touching me" she whispered huskily. Her hand trailed down her body then until one of her small hands disappeared in between her creamy thighs.

Edward could tell from her movements that she was fingering herself and he felt his cock grow hard.

"I'm so horny for you Edward" she whispered huskily into the camera.

He watched her lie down then and he could see her pink flesh and her juices glistening as her fingers disappeared in and out.

She reached over and grabbed the dildo then and brought it to her opening.

"Oh fuck" Edward groaned reaching down his pants and taking hold of his massive cock.

She thrust it inside of her hard "Oh god Edward, oh baby" she cried out. He watched her spread her legs and bend them to give him a better view.

"Oh Edward I wish it was your hard cock inside of me" she moaned.

Edward mirrored her thoughts as he stroked himself to the same rhythm she was using to pleasure herself with the dildo.

He watched her raise onto one knee then and she began riding the dildo "Oh god baby I wish it was your huge cock I was riding, it fills me up so good. You're so big and hard and this just doesn't feel the same," she moaned. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was riding the dildo like she rode his cock, she looked so sexy and he wanted nothing more than to be able to bend her over the bed and take her right now.

She turned again then until she was on all fours and her ass was up to the camera, she thrust the dildo back in then and when Edward saw the dildo enter her he came hard in his hand without warning.

"Oh Edward, yes baby oh god yes" she moaned over and over as her small hand maneuvered in and out of her.

Edward's cock grew hard instantly "oh fuck," he hissed.

She pulled the dildo out again and moved down lower on the bed until she was at the end and spread eagle in front of the camera, he could see how turned on she was from the look on her face, her eyes were wild as she thrust the dildo in again.

He watched the dildo disappear inside of her over and over again and then her other hand came up and began rubbing her clit.

"Oh Edward…ah yes oh do you like this baby?" she moaned.

"Do you want to shove your huge cock inside of me right now?" she asked huskily.

Edward was nodding to no one.

"Oh I can't wait to have your huge cock inside me," she cried out.

"Ahh yes, yes oh I'm coming Edward, oh yes I'm coming" she cried out. He saw her shudder as her orgasm rocked her and then she pulled the dildo out.

She lay on the bed for a while trying to catch her breath. Sitting up slowly she looked straight at the camera.

"Hmm did you like that baby?" she asked him.

Edward nodded again.

He watched her raise the dildo to her mouth then and she slid it in slowly and began licking her juices off it. "Hmm" she moaned.

"I wish I could lick your cock now" she moaned pulling the dildo in and out of her mouth like a Popsicle.

Without thinking Edward reached for his cell and dialed her speed dial.

"Hey" she answered quickly.

"Hmm I love cock" she heard herself say in the background and knew right away that he was watching the DVD.

"OH god" she said.

"You fucking little minx you're going to get it really bad when I get home" he said his eyes still on the screen though watching Bella finally pulling the dildo from her mouth and then the screen goes black.

"Didn't you like it baby?" she asked innocently.

"I came all over myself Bella and my cock is still hard as hell," he groaned.

"Really?" she said licking her lips and trying to avoid Alice's questioning gaze.

"Yes" he growled. "I want to fuck you so bad right now"

"Me too" she sighed.

He heard Emmett and Alice in the background then and realised he should let her go.

"Night sweetie and thank you" he said lovingly.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"Yes I'm just going to go have a cold shower," he told her.

Bella laughed, "Love you, sweet dreams"

"OH they will be now" he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Bella was standing on her tippy toes trying to see him over the other passengers as she waited for Edward to un-board the plane. She had decided to cut her last class that afternoon and pick him up at the airport. She knew she would miss him while he was gone but she didn't realised how much. Bella Swan had decided that all times BE must have seriously sucked.

The minute she spotted him she took off in a run towards him.

Edward sighed as he tried to move in and out of people un-boarding his flight, he just wanted to get his stuff, get a taxi and get home to Bella.

He was taken back a few steps when a fuzz of brown hair launched themself at him. He dropped his carryon bag to catch her properly.

"Bella?" he laughed.

Her mouth came down on his hard and he opened up immediately. Four days was too long to be without her kisses, it was too long without the feel of her body against his and the telephone just didn't do her beautiful voice justice.

He rested his forehead against hers when they pulled apart, he was grinning from ear to ear. "God I missed you," she whispered. They were oblivious to the spectacle they were causing with Bella in his arms, legs around his waist in the middle of Gate 44.

"Oh baby girl I missed you too" he replied. He pulled back slightly so he could take in her appearance then "What are you doing here? Don't you have a late class today?"

"I skipped, I couldn't wait a second longer to see you" she told him.

"I'm glad" he smiled.

He let his hold on her go then and allowed her to slide down his body before picking up his bag, hands tightly entwined they began walking towards baggage.

"I can't wait to get you home and alone" he whispered leaning in and nuzzling her neck.

Bella shuddered with delight; they had to be nymphs didn't they?

"Me either" she said. She had spent the night before making sure everything was perfect for him coming home, she had cleaned, changed the sheets, done laundry and shopped she had even picked up a small surprise for him from Victoria's secrets.

Once they reached his SUV Edward took the keys and began their journey home.

"So did you get to meet Professor White?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Edward smiled "amazing guy but very boring too" he laughed.

"No life except for science?"

"Exactly" he grinned; it was one of the things he was happy about with Bella. Even though they shared a love of sciences they had other things to talk about like politics and movies.

An hour later they pulled up in the garage of their house and walked inside.

"You hungry?" Bella called out from the kitchen; she had assumed he had gone upstairs to put his luggage away so she jumped a foot when she felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck. His hands were making their way towards her breasts quickly and she gasped when he ripped the front of her shirt open to get better access.

"For you, yes" he whispered.

Bella turned in his arms quickly and Edward crashed his mouth against hers. His hands pulled her free of her shirt and the bra followed quickly.

Bella threw her head back and moaned when he cupped her naked breasts. "Oh god" she cried out.

Reaching down Edward cupped her ass and lifted her onto the kitchen bench, which brought her aching breasts into line with his mouth. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it until it was hard before moving his mouth to the other one.

"Oh baby" she moaned.

"I missed you so much baby" Edward mumbled against her neck. His hands were running along her thighs now slowly edging their way under her skirt.

Bella's small hands went to work unbuttoning Edward's dress shirt and when it was released she pulled it off his strong shoulders and ran her hands over his toned chest. "You are so gorgeous" she sighed.

Edward groaned as her hands trailed down his six-pack towards the button of his jeans. One hand ran over the hard bulge while the other unsnapped the button.

Edward rubbed Bella's wetness over the cotton of her panties before snaking a finger underneath and dipping inside of her.

"Oh" she bucked her hips up from the bench and towards his hands.

"You're so wet" Edward whispered huskily.

Bella nodded her head "You haven't been inside of me in days" she moaned.

Edward gripped the side of her panties and Bella lifted her hips to allow him to pull them down his legs, once they were gone Bella reached out and pulled Edward's massive cock free of his jeans and boxers.

"You want this?" he asked her stroking himself.

"Hell yes" Bella nodded, licking her lips as she watched his hand rub up and down his length "I want your fat cock inside of me so bad" she told him.

Edward led himself to her pussy and teased her lips with the tip of his cock, her juices dripped all over him and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. In one smooth stroke he buried himself deep inside of her.

"Fuck yes" he groaned.

Bella placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as Edward plunged in and out of her, Edward moaned and grunted with every hard thrust.

"Edward, ah yes" Bella cried. Edward cupped her naked ass and used it to bring her down on him hard to meet his thrusts as well. He couldn't get deep enough or slide in and out of her quickly enough.

"Oh baby you're so wet, have you been playing while I was gone?" he grunted. The image of Bella riding the dildo on the bed flashed in his mind and his cock grew harder.

"Hmm only the other night on the phone" she moaned.

"I'm so close baby," he grunted then, he had been aching for her and he couldn't hold back much longer.

He reached between them and rubbed her clit "Yes oh more baby" Bella begged.

Edward pumped into her hard never stopping his ministrations on her clit "FUCK Edward, yes yes" she screamed.

"Oh BELLA…ah baby" he cried out along with her.

They rested their foreheads against each other as they tried to catch their breath "Hmm I'm so glad your home" Bella whispered.

Leaning up, Edward captured her mouth and caressed her tongue lovingly "It's good to be home, I love you baby," he told her.

Bella smiled "I love you too"

"Hold on" he told her then, Bella locker her ankles around his waist and Edward picked her up and carried her towards the stairs "If my calculations are correct we still have three days to make up for" he smirked.

"Oh your calculations are very correct Mr. Cullen; a little phone sex can't tie me over"

_Flashback two nights earlier_

"_Hi baby" Edward greeted when he picked up his cell to answer her call. _

_Bella had just gotten out of the shower and she was missing him like crazy so lying on the bed naked she decided to call him. _

"_Hey sweetie" she replied. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked her, they had already talked a couple of times already today. _

"_Hmm missing you like crazy, I'm aching for you everywhere" she whispered, her hand was running over her stomach at the moment. _

_Edward moved on the bed in his hotel trying to get more comfortable as his cock swelled slightly from her words. _

"_Yeah" he replied, his voice husky "what are you doing to help the ache?" he asked. _

"_I just had a shower" she smiled. _

"_Yeah? What are you wearing?" he swallowed. _

"_Nothing" Bella replied. _

"_N-Nothing?" Edward asked, he picked up the control on the TV and hit the mute button before hitting play on the DVD._

"_I'm naked, how about you?" she asked. _

"_Just a pair of sweats" he told her. _

"_Take them off," she ordered. Edward fixed the phone against his shoulder and ear and lifted himself up to remove the pants. _

"_They're gone," he told her. _

"_Are you wet for me baby?" Edward asked her then, his eyes kept drifting to the screen when he could see Bella fingering herself he wanted to hear her do it over the phone now too. _

_Bella trailed a finger along her wet lips "Yes" she moaned. _

"_Dip a couple of fingers in there for me baby and pretend it's my cock" he instructed. _

_Bella did as she was told "Oh Edward" she moaned, it didn't feel as good but it would tide her over. _

_Edward began stroking his cock as he listed to her moans and whimpers over the phone "Does it feel good?"_

"_Ye-Yes" she told him. _

"_Are you stroking your hard cock Edward?" she asked him then. _

"_Uh huh and I'm watching you ride that dildo on the DVD too" he informed her. _

_Bella added another finger then "oh baby yes" she cried out. _

_Edward listened as she came over the phone "ahh yeah" he moaned himself as he shot his load in his hand. _

_Bella whispered as he heard him come, she still had her fingers buried inside of herself. _

"_Lick your cum off your fingers baby" Edward panted. _

_Bella took her hands out of her mouth and sucked her fingers one at a time "Hmm" she murmured._

"_You taste really good don't you baby," he said. His cock was growing hard all over again. _

"_Not as good as you" she told him. _

"_God I miss you, I wish I was there with you right now" he sighed. _

"_Me too but you'll be home in a couple of days" she replied. _

"_God I'm gonna fuck you all night" he groaned then. _

_Bella smirked "I can't wait"_

"_Love you baby," he said. _

"_Love you too, night" she said. _

"_Night" _

He entered the bedroom with Bella still wrapped around his waist and threw her onto the bed. He was just about to follow her on when she leaped up "hold on baby" she said.

Edward groaned "Bella" he whined, "I want to make love to you, come here" he beckoned with his hands for her to come and join him back on the bed.

Bella smirked, he looked so cute when he whined, "I'll be back in a minute I just need to go the bathroom," she informed him.

She took off towards the en-suite in their room and quickly pulled off her skirt, her only piece of remaining clothing. She was careful to lock the door so that Edward wouldn't barge in on her while she got ready; yesterday she had picked up a small surprise for him at Victoria's Secret that would drive him wild. Right now she suspected that she didn't need anything more to turn on her man but she decided she might as well put it to good use and really push him over the edge. Pulling the red negligee out of the bag she quickly put it on along with the red fuck me pumps that she had borrowed from Alice. She ran her hands through her hair to puff it out a little and added some lip-gloss to make her lips look pouty.

Edward had his eyes closed and was lying in the middle of the bed naked while he waited for Bella to finish in the bathroom so he didn't see her open the door and emerge from the bathroom.

Bella cleared her throat to get Edward's attention. Edward's eyes snapped open when he heard Bella clearing her throat and he leaned up on his elbows to see her.

Bella was standing against the door frame of the bathroom in a red sheer teddy, her nipples were erect and pressed hard against the material and it had wire around the breasts causing her ample cleavage to bust over the top of the lace.

"Wow" Edward breathed when he saw her.

Bella walked towards him slowly and Edward growled when he caught sight of her red stiletto heels.

Bella crawled up his body from the bottom of the bed "I really missed you baby" she whispered huskily as she ran a hand up his body as she crawled. She stopped when she reached his groin area and she straddled his body.

"Fuck you look sexy as hell" he finally spoke.

Cupping her tits Bella smirked "me and the girls really missed you" she told him.

"I can tell you missed me a lot" Edward smirked "did you buy that especially to welcome me home?" he asked.

Bella nodded "and the surprises don't end here so why don't you see if you can find the last one" she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Edward groaned and went to work at touching her everywhere, if he could have any super power right now he would wish for multiple arms and hands so he would be able to touch Bella everywhere at one. He popped her tits out of the lace and sucked on them like candy while Bella rubbed herself against his cock. Edward gasped when he felt how wet she was against him and his hand immediately went between her legs.

The minute his finger touched her it was bathed in her juices and it didn't take him long to work out why "C-crotchless?" he gulped.

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded; she was slightly taken back when Edward lifted up and plunged into her hard without warning.

"FUCK" she cried out.

Edward was out of control, his eyes were almost black as his hips lifted up off the bed to plunge inside of Bella and Bella looked like she was riding a bucking bronco.

"Ride me beautiful" Edward demanded.

Bella smirked and dug her knees into the bed and began raising herself against Edward's bucking, arching her back right back she took him in so deep that Edward could swear that he was touching her womb.

"Your such a stallion Edward" she moaned "suck a sexy fucking stallion"

"Ride me hard Bella, ride me like the bad girl you are," he moaned back.

They bucked against each other for what felt like hours until Edward expertly flipped then until Bella was on her back. He placed her legs over his shoulders and from his knees he plunged back inside her hole.

"Yes, Edward fuck me harder" Bella screamed, it was now Bella that was out of control and she couldn't get enough of Edward's hard cock pounding in and out of her.

Edward reached down and rubbed her clit and she came instantly screaming his name so loudly that Edward knew the neighbors would be able to hear but he was unable to care it just made him want to make her scream his name all over again so he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach.

He laid along her back and using his hands to support her he plunged back in, Bella rose her butt to meet his thrust "Take it Bella" he whispered in her ear making her hotter "take more of my hard cock" he demanded.

He licked her spine over and over again and bit down on her neck "Of fuck me" Bella cried out.

"I am I'm fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" Edward whispered in her ear.

He pounded into her harder as he pulled back so he could caress her ass, Bella continued writhing and begging him for more. Demanding him to give it to her harder and faster which Edward complied with but he knew she needed something more to send her over the edge so he pulled away from her and reached over to his bed side drawer.

"No" Bella cried in agony, "Edward" she cried out, she was so fucking close and she needed to come again so badly.

"I'm coming back baby" he replied settling back between her legs. Leaning in the nuzzled her pussy with his face as his hand found the small buttons that held the lace teddy she had on together, he pulled it apart and then practically ripped the teddy of her body "I'll buy you a new one" he told her.

He plunged back into her again and Bella cried out in delight while his hands separated her ass cheeks and began rubbing her back whole.

Edward applied some lube to his pinky and began rubbing it around her "Do you want this?" he asked her.

"Edward" Bella cried.

Edward pulled out of her "I asked you a question Bella, do you want my cock in your pussy and my finger in your ass?" he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Ye-yes" she moaned bucking her butt back again.

He plunged inside her very wet pussy again with ease and stoked her hard and fast a few times before he worked his pinky into her tight ass.

"Oh Yes" she moaned in satisfaction and Edward was delighted at how tight she was still. They hadn't gone back into this territory since the night at the hotel. "If you're a naughty girl I'll buy you a dildo for they're too" he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh fuck," she cried out.

He worked the finger slowly and Bella continued to moan and he swore her already dripping wet pussy got tighter and wetter.

His balls were so tight and his cock was hurting it was so hard, he was so close to coming but he wouldn't let go till he rocked Bella's world.

He plunged the finger a little deeper "Come for me baby"

"Oh fuck" Bella yelled.

He used his spare hand to work her clit now too.

"Oh EDWARD…FUCK EDWARD YES, YES, YES" her orgasm ripped through her like a tornado and her pussy contracted so tight against Edward's cock that he immediately lost his load.

"Fuck Bella, yes….ahh BELLA"

They collapsed together on the bed, both panting uncontrollably and neither able to speak for a long time. When Edward gained enough strength he pulled out of Bella's body and rolled to the side.

Bella was still face down on the bed and it was only that Edward could see her breathing so hard that he knew she was still alive. Reaching out he moved some of her hair so he could see her face.

"Bella baby?" he questioned.

Bella didn't answer though, she couldn't she was absolutely spent that she could close her eyes and sleep for a week.

Edward got slightly worried then and gently picked her up and placed her on his chest "Sweetie?"

"Hmm" Bella sighed.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"I will be" she replied.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nah you just literally rocked my world" was her muffled reply since her head was buried against his chest.

Edward laughed "good to hear because you rock my world every day" he whispered.

God he loved her, he never imagined loving anyone the way he did her. She was so passionate in everything she did, especially in the bedroom but that was only one of the things that Edward loved about her. For some reason he could be the person he always wanted to be when he was with Bella. He could stick up for himself against his parents, he could experiment sexually but best of all he could just be who he was too, Edward Cullen the science geek and she still loved him.

In the distance Edward could hear the phone ringing downstairs, he made no move to answer it he didn't want to let Bella out of his arms and he honestly didn't think he had the strength to move quite yet anyway. Obviously Bella had turned the phone in the bedroom off earlier.

"Edward" Bella sighed in her sleep.

Edward looked down at the goddess in his arms and smiled at how lucky he was that she loved him and that was the last thing he remembered before shutting his eyes and letting sleep over take him.

He wasn't sure what time it when he woke up but the loud banging on the door was enough of an indication as to what it was that woke him up. He picked Bella up and placed her on the bed beside him, she stirred for a minute but with a soft sigh she cuddled into the pillow and went back to sleep. The banging continued to get louder so Edward quickly pulled on his discarded jeans and ran down the stairs.

Opening the door he found his best friend on the doorstep.

"Jasper I hope you have a fucking good reason for banging on my door like that" he frowned.

"Don't you answer your messages?" Jasper snapped.

Edward blushed a little "We've been busy" was his answer.

"Whatever, you've got to get to the hospital right away it's an emergency" he said then.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

"Whatever, you've got to get to the hospital right away it's an emergency" he said then.

Edward's heart stopped for a minute and he just stood there and stared at Jasper.

"Did you hear me?" Jasper asked him slightly irritated that he wasn't getting a response.

"What? Who?" he gulped an image of Rosalie coming to mind as he waited for Jasper to answer him.

"Your Mum, they think she had a heart attack," Jasper explained.

Bella woke up and the first thing she noticed was that Edward wasn't in the bed. Lifting her head she looked at the clock for the time when she heard the faint voices down the stairs. Deciding to find out where Edward was and whom he was talking too she hopped out of bed threw on Edward's shirt and headed down the stairs.

"Your Mum, they think she had a heart attack" she heard Jasper say to Edward.

"Edward" she called out.

Edward turned instantly at the sound of her voice, happy for something to focus on. Bella came into his arms easily "What's going on Jasper?" she asked concerned.

"Esme's in the hospital, I've been trying to get in contact with you all afternoon," he informed them.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked she knew right now Edward was in shock so she decided to ask the questions he seemed unable to.

"Not sure, but it's serious and Carlisle and Rosalie want Edward down at the hospital" he told her.

Bella nodded "Ok, thanks Jasper" she said.

"No problem" he smiled. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked them then his gaze on Edward.

"Yeah we'll just get dressed and head straight over there" she informed him.

"I'll wait and follow you over" he told her.

Bella nodded and then turned to Edward and cupped his face I her hands "Baby look at me" she demanded.

Edward focused on her "Everything is going to be ok" she assured him. "Let's get dressed and get to the hospital, I'm sure Rosalie needs you" she told him.

"Yeah you're right" he said nodding. "Um I need my shirt," he said eyeing Bella who was wearing it.

Bella smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go upstairs and get changed and then I'll drive us over" she told him.

Ten minutes later they were in the car on the way to the hospital. Bella was following Jasper and Edward sat in the passenger seat not saying anything.

"Talk to me?" she whispered.

Edward turned at the sound of her voice and he could tell immediately he was worrying her. Reaching out he clasped her hand over the gear stick of the volvo "I'm sorry I'm just worried" he admitted.

"That's understandable but don't put up a wall, you don't need to with me" she whispered.

Edward smiled, "how did I get so lucky to have you?" he asked.

"It's wasn't luck" Bella smiled "it was fate," she told him.

Once they reached the hospital they rushed through to the emergency ward. The first thing they saw was Carlisle pacing the corridors and Emmett was comforting Rosalie.

"Edward" Carlisle sighed in relief when he noticed him, Bella and Jasper rushing towards him.

"What happened is she ok?" he asked.

"We don't know" Carlisle shook his head "They just took her in and no one has come to tell us anything yet" he cried. "It's been hours"

Bella immediately went to the older Cullen and guided him to the chair "It's going to be ok Carlisle. Why don't you just sit down and Edward and I will go and see what we can find out," she said.

Carlisle nodded and then Bella turned to Edward and taking his hand they walked to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me" Bella said getting the nurse's attention. "Could someone please tell us what's happening with Esme Cullen? She was brought in a few hours ago and no one has spoken to us about her condition yet" she told her.

"Are you a family member?" she enquired.

"I'm her son" Edward explained. He thanked god that Bella was taking charge of the situation because it was obvious he wasn't in control at the moment.

"Just a minute" the nurse smiled sympathetically.

They stood waiting for her to get off the phone for about five minutes "They are still assessing her condition but the Doctor will be out in a couple of minutes to talk to you" she told them.

"Thank you" Bella smiled as her and Edward headed back towards the others.

"Edward" Rosalie cried when Edward returned and launched herself into his arms. Bella offered her brother a sympathetic smile before sitting next to Carlisle again and taking his hand. Bella had no idea what he was going through, all she knew was that if something happened to Edward she would be out of her mind and Carlisle and Esme had been married for over 30 years.

"The nurse said they were still assessing her condition but the Doctor would be out to talk to us in a minute" she explained to him.

Carlisle sighed "Thank you Bella," he said.

The doors opened and a man in a white coat walked out and headed towards them then. The whole group stood up, and Rosalie removed herself from Edward's arms and returned to Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen" The Doctor asked Carlisle.

"Yes, how's my wife?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled "Esme suffered a fairly severe heart attack, we've run a few tests to assess the damage, right now she's in a serious condition and the next 24 hours will be critical" he explained.

"Oh god" Rosalie cried.

Carlisle's head fell and Edward slumped into the seat nearest to him with his head in his hands.

"Once she pulls through the critical period what will happen then?" Bella asked she knew they were all upset but someone had to ask the important conditions.

"Most likely she will need surgery, a triple bypass" he explained "in her current condition that isn't an option right now," he told her.

Bella nodded "Where will she be moved to?" she asked.

"She will be in the ICU for the next 24 hours at least" he told her.

"Can we see her?" Carlisle asked he appreciated everything Bella was doing; he would never have thought to ask the questions she was asking.

"Of course, family can visit but please give the nurses a while to get her moved and settled," he said.

"Thank you, Dr…" Bella asked.

"Dr Watkins" the Doctor smiled at Bella.

"Thank you Dr Watkins, will you be her Doctor in ICU?" she asked. It was important to know whom they needed to talk to about her condition.

"No" he explained. "A cardiologist will take over her care from here on out"

He left the family alone then and Bella instantly rushed to Edward's side.

"Come on Carlisle lets go get a cup of coffee" Jasper suggested. He could see that neither Edward nor Rosalie was in any condition to worry about their father at the moment and Bella needed to be with Edward right now.

Bella could hear Rosalie crying and Emmett talking soothingly to her trying to assure her everything would be ok.

"Edward" she whispered kneeling down in front of him.

Edward raised glassy eyes to her. "Let's go for a walk outside" she said standing up and offering him her hand.

Edward took it and allowed her to lead him outside until Bella found a nice bench and they sat down. They sat in silence for ages "Do you know how much I love you?" Edward finally spoke squeezing her hand. Bella turned to him surprised that was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Yeah" she smiled "As much as I love you" she told him.

That was all it took for Edward's iron control to fall away. Once the tears started they wouldn't stop and Bella pulled her strong sobbing boyfriend into her arms and allowed him to cry against her.

"Oh baby it's going to be ok" she told him.

"How?" he sobbed, "God Bella, the last time I spoke to her we yelled and I said hateful things, this is my entire fault" he sobbed.

"Oh sweetie" Bella sighed closing her eyes.

"She might die Bella and she'll never know that I loved her despite all the things that were between us. She'll never know that I thought she was the best mother in the world," he cried.

Bella's tears fell silently.

"Oh baby she's knows you love her," she promised him.

"She won't be here to see Rosalie get married or me, she won't meet our kids, Bella she's going to miss all of that," she said.

Bella reached down and lifted his chin till he was looking at her "Its not too late yet, she isn't gone yet so you need to be strong and you need to be there with her, you can still tell her all those things and you can help her fight" she told him. Her lips came down on his strongly then, lingering as she tried to heal him slightly.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For being you," he told her.

They walked back into the hospital together, Edward feeling stronger because he knew he had Bella by his side. Rosalie was still sobbing so Edward took his sister from Emmett and sat down talking softly to her. About ten minutes later Rosalie calmed down and Emmett walked her to the bathroom so she could wash up.

Bella smiled proudly at her boyfriend and took his hand.

"Any word?" Carlisle asked his son as him and Jasper returned.

"No" Edward replied.

"Come sit down, Dad" he encouraged "Everything is going to be fine" he told him.

A half an hour later Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle were allowed in to see Esme. At first they weren't going to allow Bella, Emmett and Jasper in. Jasper had said he was fine and he would wait but Edward refused to leave Bella behind.

"Fiancées are family are they not?" Edward said to the nurse.

"Well yes" the nurse said hesitantly.

Edward pulled Bella closer to him "Well then we don't have a problem, come on Emmett" he said.

Rosalie and Edward let Carlisle have a few minutes first and then Rosalie and Emmett went in followed lastly by Edward. Bella wasn't going to go in but Edward insisted he needed her with him.

When they walked into the room Bella stood back and let Edward go to his mother side.

"Hi Mum" he whispered reaching out and holding his hand "I'm not sure if you can hear me but I want you to know that I. I" his voice broke off as sobs took over again. Bella was by his side in an instance hugging him from behind "that I love you so much and you have to fight, you have to fight because there is so much that you have to be here to see. We love you and we need you so don't you dare die on us ok" he said.

"Just don't die Mummy" he sobbed and Bella just held on tighter.

The first thing Edward felt when he woke the next morning was Bella's soft cheek pressed against his heart. For a moment he was able to forget about the fact that his mother was in the hospital and just feel his love's soft breathing against his naked chest.

He turned and looked at the clock and realizing it was still early he turned back to his angel. She had been his strength last night; he would have fallen apart without her by his side. And she hadn't just been there for him but for his father and sister as well.

Bella stirred in her sleep and smiled when she felt Edward's chest underneath her "Hmm morning" she moaned. She didn't know how she knew he was awake maybe it was the hot gaze of his eyes.

Edward lifted a hand and pushed her hair out of her face before caressing her naked arm. "Morning beautiful"

"Is everything ok?" she wondered worriedly then. The phone hadn't rung during the few hours they had been at home. The hospital had kicked them all out around midnight, Rosalie and Emmett went home with Carlisle and Bella and Edward came home to their own house.

"No phone calls" he sighed. It was only six but he was already itching to pick up the phone and ring the hospital.

"That's good," she told him rubbing her hand against his chest.

"Your right" he agreed with a sigh.

Leaving a kiss on his chest Bella sat up and the sheet covering her naked body fell around her waist. "How about we have a shower and go and pick up some breakfast to take over to your fathers" she suggested.

Edward's eyes gazed her naked body and he felt himself swell to life. Sex was the last thing he should have been thinking about at the moment but he couldn't deny his body and his hearts need to be with his love.

Reaching out and grabbing her around the waist Edward pulled her to him until she was straddling his lap. "That sounds like a good idea but let's leave it an hour it's still really early and I would prefer my dad and Rosalie to sleep as long as they can," he said.

Bella nodded her agreement, her eyes focused on his wet lips.

Edward cupped the back of her head and brought her down to his lips. His kiss was soft and his tongue gentle as it probed the entrance of her mouth begging for entrance. Bella opened eagerly for him her own tongue mimicking his movements.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you too, Edward" Bella replied with a smile. Edward's mouth began trailing down her neck then as his hands cupped her naked breasts.

Bella sighed as his touch and shifted on his lap till her wetness was caressing his hardness.

Edward groaned when he felt her wetness rock against his hard cock and without warning rolled them over until Bella was on her back. The sheets tangled around them as Edward's mouth covered her breasts, sucking and biting gently on her nipples until they were so hard they ached.

Bella's hands ran all over her lover's body, memorizing every toned muscle and curve on his gorgeous body while her mouth sort his out and began making love to it like she wanted his body to.

"You're my everything," he whispered as he nuzzled her throat "I love you" he continued.

He lined his hard cock up with her wetness and slid gently inside her body. "I will always love you my Bella," he whispered in her ear as he slowly slid in and out of her body.

Bella moaned at his bodies touch and sighed at his beautiful words "don't ever leave me baby" was his next whispered plea.

"Never" Bella assured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist holding onto him like she intended to for the rest of her life "I'm never letting you go" she assured him, her hips arching and meeting his thrust.

"Oh Bella" he cried out.

Bella gave him everything she had to give as he made love to her. She gave him her body, her heart and her soul knowing he needed her. They continued to move together slowly both wanting to savor their love for as long as they could.

"I love you" she moaned, "Oh I love you so much" she cried out as Edward slowly began to thrust into her faster.

Their sweat covered bodies gliding together in perfect unity, every part of their body touching as they lovingly kissed.

Bella felt her orgasm building slowly but once it hit its peak it was the most beautiful feeling in the world "Oh Edward…ah yes oh baby" she cried out.

Edward's own release came at the same time "Oh Bella…oh baby YES" he cried at the same time.

Their bodies collapsed together completely entangled until Edward rolled them over until Bella was lying on his chest. He allowed his tears to fall then and without words needed Bella kissed them away.

Bella didn't know how long they lay that way but it was the sound of the phone ringing that broke into the little world they had created.

Rolling off Edward Bella reached for the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Bella its Emmett"

Bella stiffened, worried instantly.

"The hospital called" he started. "She woke up and she's asking for everyone," he told her.

Bella let the breath that she had been holding out "Ok, is everything ok?" she asked him knowing that would be the first thing Edward would ask.

"They didn't say too much" he informed her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" she assured him.

"We'll see you there" Emmett told her.

Bella rested the phone on the cradle again gently and turned to Edward whose eyes were questioning.

"Your mums awake and asking for you" she smiled gently. Edward slumped against the bed and let the tears flow again.

"She's ok?" he asked.

Bella moved over to him and wiped the tears away again "Emmett said the hospital didn't say too much, just that she's asking for all of you" she told him.

They both hopped up then "We should get going" Bella told him when he looked lost at what to do.

They showered together quickly before throwing on jeans and a shirt each and rushing out to the car. This time Edward was able to drive himself and Bella would swear later they reached the hospital in record time, and before Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle which wasn't much of a surprise since Bella knew even while rushing there was no way Rosalie could get ready that quickly.

They rushed straight to the nurse's station and told them whom they were here to see. The nurse frowned at them and referred to the file before letting them in.

Edward held onto Bella's hand tightly as they entered the hospital room. Esme's eyes were closed so finally letting go of Bella's hand Edward walked to her side and took her frail hand in his own.

Edward was slightly startled when he felt his mother squeeze his hand back before her eyes slowly opened. It took her a couple of seconds to focus on her son and then she smiled gently.

"Hi mum" Edward smiled through his tears, he would never get used to seeing his strong mother looking so frail and old in the hospital bed.

"Edward" she whispered.

Bella took a step closer to Edward then knowing somehow that he would need her support. Although she wasn't a doctor she was a scientist and it was easy to see that Esme Cullen was a very sick women.

"I love you Mum" Edward told her "why don't you just rest, Dad and Rosalie will be here soon and they'll want to see you too" he encouraged as he watched his mother try to speak again.

Eventually she gave up and nodded before closing her eyes again.

Edward slumped into the seat next to her and looked up seeking Bella. Bella was immediately at his side and she took a seat on his knee and gave him a hug. They sat like that for about ten minutes before Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room.

"Why don't I give you some time alone" Bella suggested standing up.

"No" Edward cried. He couldn't let her go, he needed her.

Bella nodded and then walked over to hug Carlisle and then Rose "Hey, are you ok?" she asked the blonde.

Rosalie smiled as best as she could "Thanks for being here" she said.

Bella smiled and moved to her brother then who immediately hugged her, being with his own family during this time meant a lot to Emmett because it brought home the fact that their own parents wouldn't be around forever.

"She was awake a second ago" Edward told them. He stepped back and allowed his sister to take his place whilst his Dad was on the other side.

"Mum" Rosalie said squeezing her hand.

The Doctor poked his head in then and getting seeing Bella he signaled for her to step outside.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Well it's a positive that she's regained consciousness but she's very weak," he explained.

Bella nodded "she's going to make it right?" someone needed to ask the hard questions and as much as she wished it wasn't her, Bella knew in this situation it needed to be her.

"It's too soon to tell," he said honestly. "She could be saying her goodbyes or she could be starting the fight to recovery"

"Thank you"

The Doctor nodded and smiled before walking away and Bella stepped back into the room to join the others to find Esme Cullen awake and her husband leaning over and hugging her in tears.

Edward looked up and smiled through his tears at Bella as she walked back. His mother was awake and to him everything would be ok.

Bella looked at the time an hour later and realised that she would need to talk to the university about her and Edward's absence that day. Edward was still sitting by his mother's bed as she continued to slip in and out of consciousness.

Walking over she leaned in and whispered "Who should I ring about taking your classes?" she asked.

Edward sighed, he completely forgot about that, reaching into his pocket he handed her his phone "call Winters and then Jeremy" he said.

Nodding and leaning in to give him a gentle kiss Bella exited the room to make the calls.

They turned out to be rather easy. Winters was a little shocked that Bella was calling him on Edward's behalf but Jeremy wasn't, obviously being one of the people at school that had figured out that the two of them were involved.

Deciding to take some time to herself Bella collapsed in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She hardly knew Esme Cullen but she felt the sadness over what was happening because of how it was affecting Edward and Rosalie.

She was startled when she felt strong arms wrap around her and collapsed further into her brother's arms when she realised it was him.

"Shh" he soothed her.

He allowed her to cry herself out and when she was spent he offered her a tissue.

"Thanks" she said blowing her nose.

"Welcome" he said.

"I know it's stupid to cry, I mean I hardly know her but…"

"It's not stupid" Emmett assured her.

"God Emmett, if she's doesn't make it Edward is going to be destroyed," she whispered painfully as she thought about how hard Edward would take losing his mother.

"I know Rose is already talking about postponing the wedding until her mother is feeling better, and about having it in Boston again. I don't want to think about how hard she will take it if her mother isn't around for it at all" he told her.

Bella sighed "One day at a time" she coached herself and Emmett.

"Yep one day at a time little sis" he smiled.

Bella leaned into his embrace again "Love you Emmett" she told him.

"Love you too Bells" he replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

A week later Esme Cullen was on the road to recovery. She was still very weak but all in all she was much better than she had been. The Doctors said that she would require surgery in a few weeks when she was feeling a little better and she would have to stay in the hospital until then.

Bella was at home studying while Edward went to the hospital. Since she had regained consciousness Esme had been a different person. Bella was so happy for Edward and Rosalie because the mother they knew and remembered was back but she couldn't deny that she felt a little left out.

It appeared for some reason or the other whether it was medical or by choice Esme's memory was a little vague. She didn't remember Emmett or Bella coming into her children's lives.

_Flashback to three days earlier_

_Esme had been in and out of consciousness for the past few days, the doctor explained that it was mostly due to the medication they had her on. _

_Edward was sitting by her side holding her hand and Bella was sitting in the chair next to him holding onto his. They had done this everyday for hours since she had been put in hospital._

"_Edward" her voice was barely a whisper and at first Edward hadn't heard her, it was only the slight squeeze on his hand that drew his attention to the fact that she was awake. _

"_Hi mum" he smiled. _

"_Love you honey" she told him. She seemed a little more awake today and her words were easier to understand. _

"_I love you too Mum" he replied. _

_Esme turned and looked a Bella a little confused then "Where's Tanya?" she asked Edward. _

_Edward frowned at his mother "How come she isn't here with you?" she asked. _

"_Why would she be here with me?" Edward asked her. _

_Bella's grip on Edward's hand got tighter, the last thing Edward needed was for his mother to start on about Tanya all over again. "Who are you?" she asked Bella. _

"_Mum?" Edward asked confused "You've met Bella" he told her. _

"_Bella?" she said as though she was trying to recollect the name._

"_Hi Mrs. Cullen" Bella smiled "I'm so glad that you awake you gave us all quite a scare" she said. _

"_Thank you" Esme said smiling at the girl. She was beautiful but she didn't understand what she meant to her son. _

"_Where's Tanya then?" she asked again. _

_Edward sighed, "Tanya and I broke up Mum, quite some time ago, remember?" he said trying to sound calm. _

"_Oh" she frowned "Why would you do that, you two were so happy you were going to get married," she said. _

"_No mum" Edward shook his head "We weren't happy and we were never going to get married. I know that you and Tanya wanted us too but I love Bella and she's my girlfriend now" he explained. _

"_Oh ok" she closed her eyes. _

_The conversation had tired her out and she feel back to sleep then leaving an awkward silence between Edward and Bella. _

_Edward had apologized for it later but as far as Bella was concerned there was nothing for him to apologize about, his mother was just confused. Sure it hurt but she would survive._

So Emmett and Bella had both stopped attending the hospital hoping to lessen the confusion she was feeling.

At first Edward had been upset that she felt that she shouldn't go but gave in when he saw it was making Bella uncomfortable and sad to be there under the circumstances.

Edward sighed as he prepared to leave the hospital. He was so tired, between working and attending the hospital he felt like he hadn't been home in days and he missed Bella like crazy. Since she had stopped going with him to the hospital he didn't get to spend that much time with her.

He was so distracted that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into a soft body. He immediately reached out to grab hold of the falling person and only when he helped them back to their feet did he realised it was Tanya.

"Hi Edward" she smiled continuing to stand close to him and touching him on the arm where she had grabbed him to stop herself from falling.

Edward took a step back from her instantly "Hi Tanya" he said.

"How's your mum?" she asked pretending not to notice or be hurt by the step he took back from her.

"She's getting better each day," he explained "She'll be happy to see you," he added.

"Really? I wasn't sure I should come," she told him.

"Yeah well she doesn't remember some things from the last couple of months so she's been asking after you" he explained.

Tanya nodded and then seeing this as a good opportunity to talk to him "Could we sit down and talk for a minute?" she asked.

Edward was about to say no but before he could Tanya grabbed his arm and led him to the nearby seats.

"I miss you" she said quietly "I realise I took our relationship for granted in the past and I'm so sorry for that. I was hoping there might still be a chance," she said softly.

Edward immediately shook his head but before he could speak Tanya started again "I think your mother would love to see us back together, even married, I think it would make her really happy Edward" she told him. "I know that we can be happy Edward if we just both give it everything we have"

She stood up then knowing she had planted the seed and that all she could do was sit and wait for it to grow. She knew it would, and she had no doubt that she would be Mrs. Edward Cullen sooner than later. He would do it for his mother's health if for nothing more.

"Just think about it" she said again "I miss you and I love you, Edward," she added before turning and walking in to Esme Cullen room.

Bella looked at the clock and sighed. Normally Edward was home from the hospital by now. She had spent the afternoon studying. Her final exams were only a few weeks away and then she would be finished. It was exciting and daunting at the same time. Bella knew finding a job probably wouldn't be hard it was finding one close to Edward. There was a lot of opportunity all over the US but Bella was leaning towards a teaching position and she didn't know if she would get something in Boston.

She was about to grab the phone and ring his mobile when the familiar sound of the automatic garage door opener sounded and seconds later Edward's volvo pulled in.

She busied herself in the kitchen not wanting him to think she was waiting for him but being in the closest room to the garage so that she could be near him.

The first thing Edward saw when he entered the house through the internal access was Bella and he smiled. He'd been feeling slightly angry on the entire drive home after his encounter with Tanya and he had no idea if he should tell her about it. He knew he shouldn't have let Tanya dominate the conversation he in no way wanted to reconcile not even for his mother's health but Tanya had played on his emotions and caught him in a moment of weakness.

All it took was one look from Bella and everything felt all right with the world.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted. Bella turned and smiled at him when she heard his voice. She quickly rushed into his arms and Edward dropped everything in his arms to take her.

They held on to each other tightly both starved of the others touch until Bella pulled back slightly. Edward took the opportunity to take her mouth then unable to not taste her a second longer. Bella moaned into his mouth opening up for the invasion of his tongue. He loved her mouth thoroughly until they both had to pull apart panting.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too" she replied and felt tears spring to her eyes.

Edward's thumbs immediately wiped the tears away "Hey" he said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl," she laughed.

"Hey you are a girl and I kind of like it" he told her.

Bella looked up at him and smiled seriously "I've just really been missing you" she admitted. She felt completely childish, they lived together and she saw him every night but over the past week they hadn't spent any real time together nor had they made love because Edward was just too exhausted.

Edward immediately pulled her back into his arms "Me too sweetie, me too" he said against her head.

He walked them into the lounge room and sat down on the couch before pulling her on to his lap. It was Friday night and now they had a weekend to spend together. His mother was feeling better as everyday passed and except for her memory looked like she might make a full recovery.

As Edward sat with Bella cuddled against his body a planned formed in his mind. He was determined to spend some quality time with her and thank her for being his rock over the past week.

Bella wiped her eyes "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I can cook"

Edward shook his head "lets order in and go to bed" he grinned leaning in and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh yes" Bella moaned.

"How's your mum?" Bella pulled away and asked then.

"Good, she's sitting up and ordering the nurses around today" he smiled.

"I'm so glad" Bella told him.

Bella got up and ordered them some Chinese then and they sat together cuddled on the lounge and talking about their day as they waited for it. When they finished Edward cleared the dishes away while Bella went to the bathroom.

Deciding to add a little romance she lit some candles in their bedroom and put on a sheer nightgown before walking back down the stairs.

"Edward" she called out.

"Yeah" he said walking towards the stairs and her voice.

His mouth dropped when he saw her walking towards him looking like an angel "I believe you said something about bed?" she smiled.

Edward walked towards her slowly and once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her "I did" He cupped her ass and lifted her up his body till she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began walking them back to the bedroom.

"Thank you" he whispered as he lowered her down onto the bed.

"What for?" she asked.

"Being you, doing this," he said.

They slowly removed each other's clothing and once they were naked, Bella pushed Edward onto his back "Let me love you" she whispered.

Edward nodded and moaned in pleasure as she sunk down on him.

He ran his hand up her body until he was cupping her breasts "You're so beautiful" he moaned. She was riding him slow, her eyes closed.

"Edward" she moaned, over and over again.

Edward gripped her hips and helped her move faster and she eagerly replied.

"Oh Bella, yes baby" she moaned.

"Hmm Edward…yes" Bella moaned in response.

"Oh I love you baby," he cried

"So much" Bella moaned.

Edward sat up and crushed her body to his face buried in her neck biting and kissing as he continued to help her lift up and down him.

"You feel so good, you going to make me come so hard" she moaned in his ear.

"Oh yes baby come hard on my cock" Edward moaned completely turned on.

They kissed passionately then their tongues mimicking what their lower bodies were already doing.

"You love me so good" Edward panted.

Bella reached behind them and cupped his balls and palmed them as best she could which caused Edward to groan.

The angle she was bent back at gave Edward a great opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it until it was hard as a bullet.

He couldn't last much longer; it had been to long since he's been inside her creamy depths.

"Edward, Edward….ahh Edward yes oh yes" Bella began crying, her walls clamped down on him hard and Edward instantly came

"BELLA" he cried out.

"Ohh ahh…yes Edward oh ahh…EDWARD" her orgasm was extremely long and hard and she never stopped bouncing up and down on him until it was over. They collapsed together on the bed panting but hands still wandering all over each other. They knew that was the first of many times they would make love that night; they had a whole week to make up for after all.

The next morning after making love again Edward dressed to go over to the hospital he also planned on running an errand.

"I'm going to go and visit this morning so that I'm all yours for the rest of the day and tonight" he kissed Bella as she was still snuggled into bed.

Bella looked up at him and smiled, she didn't want to be away from him anymore "Do you want me to come?" she asked.

Edward was surprised but very happy "I would love you too" he told her. He waited for her to get dressed too then and they both headed towards the hospital.

Carlisle and Rosalie were both there when they walked in.

"Morning" they greeted.

"Hi Bella" Rosalie smiled and hugged her.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle smiled, he loved Bella and was proud of his son for choosing someone so wonderful and that he was happy with.

"HI Mum" Edward kissed his mother who was awake.

"Hi" she smiled at her son but it soon turned to a frown when her eyes landed on Bella.

"Hi Mrs Cullen how are you feeling?" Bella asked stepping beside Edward.

"Good dear" she said.

She looked at Carlisle then "Who is she?" she asked him.

Edward closed his eyes briefly "Where's Tanya?" she asked her husband.

"Right here" everyone was startled by the new voice and turned to see Tanya standing at the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise everyone would be here" she said and then smiled triumphantly at Bella making it obvious she had heard Esme's earlier statement.

"There you are sweetie" Esme smiled.

Edward signalled with his father that he wanted to talk to him outside then so the two men and Bella walked out into the hallway.

"Dad, she met Bella days ago how could she have forgotten that?" he asked.

The Doctor approached them so Edward told him his concern.

"I've spoken to your father about this already, Edward and I don't think there is anything wrong as a result of the heart attack I think she may have blocked some memories before it took place, was there something upsetting her that would cause her to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"The only memories she is blocking are off Edward's break up with Tanya and Rosalie's engagement" Carlisle explained to everyone.

"And she keeps forgetting Bella" Edward added.

"I see" he frowned "Was she upset when you broke up with Tanya?" he asked Edward.

"Extremely" Carlisle answered "she caused quite a lot of trouble over it, we both did" he acknowledged.

"That's the problem, she doesn't want to remember" he added "and I'm afraid pushing the issue in her fragile condition isn't recommended"

"What do you mean?" Edward frowned.

"Well it would probably be best if Bella stopped coming" the Doctor said sympathetically.

"Does she ask about Tanya?" he asked.

"Only when I visit" Edward admitted.

"Tanya is visiting now," Carlisle told him.

"Well then just let things be, maybe you and Tanya should schedule visits together," he suggested to Edward.

"So you're saying that Edward should pretend that he's still with Tanya?" Bella asked.

The Doctor could tell she wasn't happy "I realise that it isn't ideal but Esme doesn't need any more stress, it could be fatal" he informed them.

Bella closed her eyes in pain and then turned and began walking down the corridor.

"Bella" Edward called as he chased after her.

"Don't Edward" she said when he reached out and grabbed her.

"Please don't leave," he whispered.

Bella shook her head refusing to turn around and let him see she was crying she knew it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't want to do this," he said.

Bella nodded, that wasn't the answer she wanted. "But you're going to aren't you?" she said and his silence was all the answer she needed.

"What else will you have to do?" she asked him.

"What?" he said.

"Well right now you're pretending to still be with her" she spat "what happens if your mum doesn't start remembering? How long will you have to do this and what will it be next? You'll actually agree to marry her too?"

Edward was shocked and dropped his hand from her arm. "Bella this isn't about us or even about Tanya it's about my mother's health" he said.

"No Edward, that's where you're wrong, this is just another way of your mum owning you," she said harshly. She began walking again and this time Edward didn't follow her.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" he cried out painfully. He felt torn between being happy and making Bella happy, and his mother's health.

Bella turned and Edward instantly saw that she was crying, he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms but he knew she didn't want that.

"I just want to exist," she said sadly.

Edward watched her go then, he had no idea where she was going or how she was going to get there. She didn't have keys to the volvo and he didn't know if she even had money but he did know that she needed space and he would give it to her.

Edward walked back towards his mother's room and found his father still talking with the Doctor. The Doctor walked off as Edward approached and sunk down in the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Is Bella ok?" he asked.

"No" Edward answered not looking up.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Carlisle told him as he sat down next to him.

Edward looked up surprised that his father would say that.

Carlisle sighed, "You love Bella don't you?" he asked his son.

Edward nodded "With all my heart, in fact I want to ask her to marry me" he told his father.

Carlisle smiled "she's a good choice son"

"She's the only choice, she makes me so happy and right now because of me she's crying and I don't know how to fix it" he told him.

"I do" Carlisle told him.

"The first thing you do is you go and find her and you tell her that you love her and that you're not going to let this thing with your mother come between you" he said.

"And what about Mums health?" Edward said. He wished it were as easy as his Dad was making it sound.

"Edward, to be honest with you I think your mother might be playing this situation up a little bit" he sighed. "The Doctor says there is no reason for this loss of memory and is even more confused that she only appears to forget Bella" he added.

"You think she's faking?" Edward said shocked.

"Initially no, but with the Bella thing yes" he said. "I also think Tanya has had an influence on the young Doctor"

"Why?"

"Because no Doctor would ever suggest that we accommodate your mothers memory loss, they would tell you to simply avoid the situation by stopping Bella's and Tanya's visits and even your own if that's what it takes" he told his son.

Carlisle could see his son was torn between his mother's health and his own happiness "Edward, your sister is already bending over backwards and making allowances for your mother's health. I doubt she's seen Emmett in days because she spends so much time here. Don't sacrifice your relationship with Bella over this because you might not be able to fix it and your mother may never accept it" he told him.

Edward nodded "Thanks Dad" he said.

He walked back into the hospital room then and approached his mother, she smiled "Sweetie, you are so lucky to have such a lovely girlfriend," she told him referring to Tanya.

Edward smiled "I know Bella is wonderful isn't she?" Edward said. He watched Tanya stiffen and his mother frowned.

"Bella? No I meant Tanya here" she told him.

"I'm not dating Tanya, mum. We broke up and we're not getting back together," he said sternly leaving no room for any confusion by Tanya or his mother.

Esme gasped and Rosalie jumped up "Edward, maybe you shouldn't do this" she said.

Edward turned to his sister then "Rosalie go home, spend the day with Emmett. Mum is fine, the doctor said so himself" he told her.

"No I should stay," she argued.

"No" Carlisle said from the door. "Go home sweetie I don't want to see you back here this weekend" he added.

Rosalie looked to her mother, and she did in fact seem fine.

"Ok" she agreed.

Edward kissed his mother "I'll see you Monday if I get a chance" he told her.

"You're leaving?" Tanya asked shocked.

"Yes I have a date this weekend with my girlfriend" he smiled and after saying goodbye to his sister and dad ran out of the hospital praying he could find Bella before it was too late.

Alice was shocked when she opened the door to her crying best friend. Bella immediately allowed Alice to wrap her arms around her and pull her into the apartment where she sat with her on the couch and allowed her to cry.

Jasper came out of the kitchen to see who was at the door but stopped short when he saw Alice with her arms wrapped around a sobbing Bella. He locked eyes with his girlfriend and asked the silent question to which she shrugged.

He heard his cell go off in the bedroom and deciding to leave Alice and Bella alone rushed to answer it.

"Hello" he said.

"Jasper" Edward greeted.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper asked. He didn't know whether to ask him what the hell was going on or wait for him to say something.

"Is she there?" he asked and Jasper could hear the panic in his voice.

"Um yeah" he told him.

Edward sighed in relief "I'm only ten minutes away" he told him.

"You sure that's a good idea, she's pretty upset" Jasper said.

"Did she say anything?" Edward asked.

"I don't know she's with Alice right now" he told him.

"I'll be right there," he told him again.

He hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room, Bella had calmed down and was now trying to tell Alice what was wrong but all he could understand was.

"Edward…Tanya…together" and he knew that Bella had to have something wrong because there was no way Edward would cheat on her with Tanya.

Edward didn't bother knocking when he reached their apartment ten minutes later he barged straight in "Bella baby" he panted and walked towards her.

Bella was shocked "What are you doing here, Edward?" she cried.

"Did you really think I was going to let you walk away from me?" he asked her "I love you to damn much to let you walk Bella Swan" he told her.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with your mother, and Tanya?" she spat the last part out like it was poison and Edward smiled.

"Well I saw my mum and she's fine, right now I promised to spend the weekend with my girlfriend" he took a step towards her.

"I'm confused is that me, or Tanya?" she spat.

Edward cringed "that's not fair Bella" he said.

"No! What's not fair is that I have to sit by and watch MY boyfriend pretend to be with that slut," she cried.

"You walked, Bella. You didn't even give me the chance to react," he cried back.

Bella stopped her mouth open ready to dispute him when she realised he was right. "And if I'd stayed what would you have said?" she asked.

Seeing her back down Edward took the opportunity to kneel down in front of her and take her small hands in his own "then you would know that being in that bitches presence for more than five minutes is more than I can take, and that I'm with you, that I love you and that in my life baby you are the only thing that exists, you're the realest thing I've ever known, Bella"

Bella released the last sob she was holding at his beautiful words and allowed Edward to pull her into his arms "Your mine baby and I'm yours" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I totally over reacted," she cried.

"Don't be, you were right it was stupid and I should have shut that Doctor up the minute he suggested it" he told her.

"I love you" Bella whispered. She couldn't believe that he had come after her, that she was back in his arms but more than that she couldn't believe that Edward Cullen loved her that much.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight i'm just thankful to Stephanie Myers for creating them!**

**Wow guys, I was totally overwhelmed by all of your reviews for the last part. I know you're all hating a little on Edward at the moment but hopefully he will be able to redeem himself very soon. Thank you so much to you all for taking the time to review and follow this story. **

**I hope you enjoy the new part!**

Part 22

The drive back to their house from Jasper and Alice's apartment was driven in silence, neither Edward nor Bella knowing what to say. But their hands held onto each other's tightly, Bella's hand caressing high on Edward's thigh and Edward rubbing her hand.

When they pulled up in the garage Edward walked around and helped Bella out and they walked into the house hand in hand, and took a seat on the couch pressed up closely together.

"So I guess this is the part where we make up, right?" Bella grinned, she was nervous for some reason and she was staring at her hands in her lap until Edward's hand reached out and grasped her own.

"Yeah" he told her.

Finally looking up Bella met Edward's eyes and she sighed "Thank you for coming for me" she said.

"You should know that I'll always come for you," he said reaching out and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Bella smiled and began leaning in for another kiss.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," he admitted then. He couldn't resolve this without telling her the whole truth, he had never lied to her before and didn't intend on doing it now.

"Ok" she agreed.

"The reason I was home late on Friday from the hospital was because I ran into Tanya" he admitted, he felt Bella stiffen beside him "she tried to convince me to get back together with her for my mother's health"

"W-What did you say?"

Edward gulped "nothing" he told her.

Bella stood up and began pacing "so you're telling me that you let her believe you would consider it?" she asked.

"No, I never had any intention of considering it, in fact I rushed straight home to you and forgot about it"

"Convenient" she snapped.

"Bella!" he pleaded with her to look at him.

"I love you," he told her when she finally stopped and looked at him, his eyes conveying every inch of how much he truly did love her.

"That didn't stop you from contemplating getting back with your ex from hell though did it?" she snapped.

"That's not true. The fact is Bella I didn't think her proposition was worth considering. I'm with you, I love you and my mother's health or not I'm going to be with you forever" he cried.

Bella stopped in her tracks at his last statement, did he say forever?

"After you left the hospital I went back in and I made it clear to both my mum and Tanya that I was with you and that there would never be a Tanya and me again" he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" He promised, he stood up and made a move towards her but Bella held up her had to keep him at bay.

"It's just that you don't know what it's like for me, Edward" she said and he could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Your family apart from Rosalie hates me" she said "I feel like what we have sometimes is this dirty little secret and maybe that's my fault because of the way I seduced you into cheating on your parents idea of the perfect girlfriend. But for so long we've been hiding this from people and I feel like I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know where you tell me that you're marrying Tanya because that's what your parents want and expect because I'm not good enough for you. I know you love me and I love you back just as much, and I thought we were over hiding and then this morning it felt like you wanted me to do it all over again" she cried.

Edward took the last few steps to her and pulled her into his arms "No" he said defiantly. "There will be no other shoe dropping ever baby, because the only person I plan on marrying is you," he whispered. "And my Dad loves you, Bella. You've been such a pillar of strength to all of us since mum got sick and you'll never know how much that means to me or to Dad and Rosalie because there is simply no words to tell you how much it means to us"

Bella nodded against his chest finally relaxing after letting the pent up emotion out, Edward had no idea that she had been holding onto so much fear but promised himself that he would never give her the chance to feel that way again.

Leaning in he took her mouth softly rubbing his lips against hers slowly before running his tongue along her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Bella opened her mouth and her tongue raced out to meet Edward's as the kiss turned from sweet and loving to hot in a matter of second.

Turning them around Edward walked them backwards until Bella was falling onto the lounge and pulling his body on top of hers. Their hands caressed each other over clothes, as their kiss grew more passionate.

"I love you so much" Edward whispered. "And I'm so sorry that I hurt you" he told her.

"I love you too" she replied leaning into kiss him again "and I promise to never doubt you" she told him.

Standing up Edward offered Bella his hand "Let me show you how much I love you?" he begged. Bella didn't hesitate in taking his hand and giggled when instead of taking her by the hand up the stairs he cupped her ass and pulled her up his body until he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bella's hands inched the hem of Edward's shirt up his body as Edward walked them slowly towards the stairs, he paused and pressed Bella against the wall and ripped the shirt off for her before continuing the journey up.

Her small hands traced the muscles on his chest dipping inside the waistband of his jeans causing Edward to groan "Bella baby if you keep doing that I'm going to drop you going up the stairs" he warned.

"I want you, Edward. Here, now" she whispered huskily in his ear.

Edward groaned. The moment turning heated as he stared into Bella's eyes, which were dark with desire. Pushing her up against the all again he ripped her own shirt over her head before latching on to her neck. His hands massaged her breasts over her lacy bra and Bella let go of a breathy moan.

"I thought you were going to show me how much you love me" she moaned as he undid her bra and pulled the material away from her breasts.

"I thought you wanted it here and now," he countered.

"Uh huh" she agreed "so what are you waiting for Cullen, enough foreplay fuck me already" she growled in his ear.

Edward groaned as her small hand rubbed over his bulging cock. He stepped back from the wall and let Bella small body slide down the wall and then began pulling at her jeans. When he finally removed them and her matching thong he removed his own jeans and boxers and carried her to the lounge.

"Bend over the lounge baby" he whispered.

Bella did as she was told and cried out when instead of feeling Edward's hard cock against her pussy she felt his mouth. He pushed her legs further apart and used his hands to separate her lips before thrust his tongue in and out of her. Bella bucked against his mouth as she pulled on her own breasts and nipples to try and relieve the ache that was continuing to grow.

"More" she pleaded; he had her so worked up now.

Edward replaced his tongue with three fingers and thrust them in and out of her, Bella began riding them and Edward moved his mouth over her clit.

"Oh god Edward" she cried out.

He thrust harder and bit down gently on her clit "EDWARD…ahh" she screamed as her orgasm rushed over her, Edward remained between her legs lapping up her juices like a starved man as she quivered at his touch.

He began kissing his way back up her body, his cock was so hard it was leaking pre cum now and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her.

He left a kiss on both of her ass cheeks before licking all the way up her spine causing her to arch into him, when he reached her neck and began leaving his mark as his hand cupped her breasts.

"Yes" she moaned.

"Are you feeling loved?" he asked her huskily.

"Hmm" she moaned.

Taking his hard cock in his hand Edward began rubbing it against her wet lips "I didn't hear you, do you feel loved?" he asked her again.

It was killing him holding back from being deep inside her creamy depths but how often in their relationship would they get to have make up sex. This was their first fight he realised then.

"Yes baby but I need more," she begged.

Edward slid inside of her with one powerful thrust "is that enough love for you?" he hissed.

He pinched her nipples as he pumped in and out of her body over and over again "Oh Edward yes, yes" she moaned.

"Oh god baby you feel so good, so tight and wet" he told her.

"All for you" she cried as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh baby I'm so close" Edward groaned.

"I love you so much" he moaned in her ear.

"Oh me too, so much" she replied.

"Rub your clit for me, sexy"

Bella noded and allowed her hand to slide down her body until she was rubbing her clit. "Hmm yes"

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked her.

"Ye-Yes" she cried.

"Oh I'm coming Edward, yes harder faster," she demanded.

Edward pounded into her harder and faster.

"Oh god, BELLA…..ahh yes" he cried out unable to hold off any longer and he came deep inside of her.

"Oh Edward, yes, yes….ahh EDWARD" Bella cried out as she came with him.

As he fell to the floor he pulled Bella with him

"Hmm I like make up sex," she told him.

Leaning in Edward kissed her mouth "me too" he told her; he rolled over until she was pinned under him then.

"And it's not over yet" he growled as he began playfully attacking her neck.

It was close to four hours later when Edward woes up from their afternoon nap, they had made love all afternoon and he was still grinning. Looking at the clock he realised that if he hurried he would still have time to run his errand. So getting out of bed he pulled on his boxers, jeans and a fresh t-shirt and left Bella a note before making his way down stairs.

When Bella woke up the first thing she realised was that he bed next to her was empty. She reached out for Edward blindly and instead finding his warm body she felt a note instead

_Baby,_

_Just ducked out to do a few things. Won't be long. _

_Stay in bed, I love you._

_M_

Bella smiled when she read the note and sighed dreamily into her pillow. It was hard to believe that this morning they were fighting and she was crying her eyes out on her best friends lounge.

Love was bliss.

Bella smiled when she walked out of her last exam for the day. Three down and only one more to go and she would almost be free of school.

"You look happy," someone whispered from behind her.

Bella turned around and smiled at her handsome boyfriend resisting the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him with everything she had.

Since their fight and their weekend of makeup sex things between them had been better than ever.

Esme Cullen had pulled through her bypass surgery with flying colors a week earlier and was now back at home on her way to a full recovery. Carlisle Cullen had taken an extended break from his firm to stay at home and take care of his wife and when Esme was feeling better they had decided to do some traveling that they had put off for way too long. She had also recovered her lost memories too and even though she hadn't made a move to extend an olive branch to Bella or Emmett she had been much easier to get on with for Edward and Rosalie.

Also, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding plans were back on track. After her mother's shock heart attack and slow recovery Rosalie had put all her plans on hold and had decided against getting married in Forks in fear that not only would her mother possibly not be around to be there but that she wouldn't be well enough to travel. But now that the doctors and Esme herself had assured her daughter that she was going to be fine the plans were again on the go.

Rosalie and Emmett would be married in Forks in June.

"Well I just aced another exam," she told him confidently.

"Really?" he said excited for her. She had been studying so hard over the past month for her exams and Edward never had any doubts that she would ace them; she was too smart not too.

"Hmm well then would you consider letting me take you out tonight to celebrate Ms Swan?" he asked huskily, wanting to take her into his arms and ravish her but knowing that he couldn't right now.

Bella's eyes darkened "or we could stay in and order take out" she purred.

"Oh your bad" he chuckled, his cock was hard already and the thought of spending the night in bed with her was the most appealing thing he had heard all day.

Looking around the hallway he noticed that most of the students had moved onto their next lectures or out into the quad so he stepped closer to his sexy girlfriend.

"Come to my office" he said.

Bella nodded eagerly and followed him down the hall towards the office that she knew very well.

As soon as they were in the safety of Edward's office and the door was locked Edward pushed her against the wall and took her mouth in a passionate kiss, grinding his crotch against her to show her how much he wanted her.

"Do you have time?" Bella asked when they pulled back. She wanted him badly and she prayed that he would have the time so she could have her way with him.

Edward looked at the clock he had a good hour until his next class, grinning he nodded.

"I got a new desk chair," he told her then his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as his grinned remained on his face.

Bella moved past him and walked over to the chair. It had a high back and when you pushed back against it, it would recline.

"Hmm Mr. Cullen" she purred as she walked around it inspecting it "whatever would you need a chair like this for?" she asked.

Edward licked his lips as he watched the seductive way Bella walked around his chair. She was wearing one of her little skirts today along with a thick wooly jumper.

Edward approached like a tiger on the prowl until he was standing behind her his body pressed so tightly against hers that she could feel how hard and ready for her he was.

"You riding my cock might have come to mind when I ordered it" he whispered huskily. He begun sucking on her ear and his hands snuck up the front of her jumper where he cupped her naked tits.

"I love your tits," he groaned.

Bella threw her head back again his chest enjoying the feel of his lips and hands on her body. Her own hand reached behind and began running over Edward's cock.

"Lets' try this baby out," she purred.

Whirling her around Edward tugged her jumped over her head before swooping down and taking her mouth. He plundered it with his tongue over and over again whilst his hand continued to roughly caress her breasts.

Bella's small hands worked at his dress shirt buttons and when she finally had them undone she moved onto the buckle of his belt.

Edward pulled back and pushed his shirts, pants and boxers off his body and returned to Bella completely naked, his cock standing proud.

Bella licked her lips causing Edward to groan and his cock to twitch.

He ran his hand up her legs and under her skirt and hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and tugged them down her legs, Bella was about to remove the skirt when Edward stopped her.

"Leave it on" he grinned.

"You've got a fetish for my skirts don't you Professor Cullen?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I like short shirts" he groaned as her small hand enclosed around his hard cock and stroked up and down it a few times.

Reaching between her legs Edward explored Bella's folds with a finger, groaning at how wet she was. "Oh baby" he hissed and thrust two finger inside of her.

"Oh yes" she cried out.

Edward grinned "Hmm you're so ready for me Bella, were you thinking about fucking me during your exam?" he whispered in her ear.

He had pressed her up against his desk and hooked her leg up on the chair behind him to gain better access.

"I'm always thinking about fucking you" she smirked as she raised her hips and bucked against his fingers.

"What else were you thinking about doing?" he asked.

Bella grasped his cock again "I want to suck you till you blow so hard" she purred.

Edward's cock grew harder in her hand if possible and Bella grinned. She watched then as Edward removed his fingers from her pussy and raised them to his mouth where he sucked them cleaned.

"Hmm yum" he said.

Bella lowered herself until she was kneeling on the ground, her face level with his hardness and she licked it from top to bottom. "Ooh yeah" he moaned.

Her mouth completely covered him then her small hand stroked the part that she couldn't fit into her mouth and Edward placed his hand in her hair and helped her bob up and down.

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned in pleasure, he was getting closer and closer to coming but he didn't want to in her mouth or it would all be over.

"Baby stop" he said.

Bella looked up at him in question "I want to fuck you" he told her.

With one last suck and lick, Bella nodded and stood up. She wasted no time pushing Edward onto the leather chair before climbing onto his lap.

Leaning in Edward took a rosy nipple into his mouth and started biting and sucking on it softly.

"Hmm yes" Bella moaned. He moved onto the other nipple then and Bella lifted her hips and sunk down on Edward's cock easily.

"Oh god yes" Edward cried out.

"Oh Edward" Bella moaned. She began rocking against him slowly but it felt awesome all the same.

Edward thought Bella looked so sexy astride him with her tits bouncing in front of his face. He reclined further on the chair and brought her with him and Bella began using his chest at leverage to move faster.

"Oh yes baby you feel so good" Edward groaned his hands finding her hips to help her moves faster.

"Edward, yes baby," she cried.

Reaching between them Edward rubbed her clit in circles as he watched her pussy slide up and down his cock, leaving her creamy juices behind.

"Hmm Bella" he growled.

"You like that baby?" she purred when she saw where he was watching

"Yes" he cried.

"Oh I'm so close baby you make me feel so good" she moaned.

Her walls began to contract around his cock then causing it to swell.

"Oh god Bella, yes oh god…ahh yes" he cried out, unable to hold on any longer and letting go.

Bella came at the same time "Oh yes, yes, yes…Edward ahh yes" she screamed out not caring about who could hear her.

Bella slumped against Edward panting, "You're amazing" he said.

Bella laughed, she had been so worked up over her exams and that was the perfect way to relieve some tension.

"So what do you think of this?" Rosalie asked Bella as she held up another dress.

Bella looked over the potential bridesmaid dress that Rosalie was suggesting and scrunched her nose up.

Seeing her reaction Rosalie looked closer at the dress "Point taken" she said before shoving it back on the rack.

"So maybe it would help if we knew what color you were going to go with" Bella said.

"Red" Rosalie answered, "Well I'm pretty sure that it's going to be red anyway" she sighed.

One thing Bella had found about Rosalie that had totally confused her was that she was totally indecisive about absolutely everything to do with the wedding. Bella had had Emmett on the phone several times wanting to tear his hair out because Rosalie wouldn't make her mind up about something.

Bella turned with a confused look "I thought you already ordered the flowers in red to go with the dresses?" she asked.

"I did" Rosalie confirmed "but I can change my mind" she shrugged.

Bella stopped, it was just a thought but she couldn't understand why Rosalie was having so much trouble with making decisions "Rosalie is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I mean you continue to keep changing your mind and I guess I'm wondering why?"

She began fidgeting with her bag as she continued to peruse the rack of potential bridesmaid's dresses.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Bella finally voiced her fear, she loved her brother and the last thing she wanted was to see him be hurt. If Rosalie was experiencing second thoughts then she needed to tell him right now.

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks "God no" she said "I can't wait to marry him" she said honestly but she was still fidgeting nervously.

"Then what's the problem I would have thought you would have had this wedding planned in your head already?"

Rosalie sighed "I do I guess that's the thing"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I love Emmett so much Bella and I just want everything to be perfect," she explained. "And I'm mean it's hard I don't want to make a decision and for Emmett to hate it, or afterwards regret that I went with red instead of blue" she rambled.

Bella smiled at her "Rosalie" she said and waited until the blonde gave her, her attention.

"I just want it to be perfect," she said.

"Rosalie, it will be" she assured her "it doesn't matter if you choose red, blue or purple it will be perfect because you and Emmett will be there along with your friends and family declaring your love to each other"

She grabbed her future sister in laws hands in her own then "you will look perfect and Emmett will never forget this day for the rest of his life" she smiled.

Rosalie sighed, "Thank you, Bella" she said.

"No problem" Bella grinned.

She moved back to the rack then and pulled out a gorgeous red number "So red?" she asked.

"Red" Rosalie laughed.

"So it's Edward's birthday next week" Rosalie said "have you got him something?" she asked.

Bella smiled secretly "Yeah I've got it organized" she told her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just using them for fictional purposes.

Thank you to you all for your great feedback again. I'm sorry if I didn't get to everyone. This next part is short but I promise a bigger part very soon! Enjoy

Part 23 - Happy Birthday to You

Edward sat on the chair in the middle of the dark room looking around for some indication as to why he was there.

When Jasper had pulled him out of the house that night he told him they were coming for a few drinks for his birthday, an hour later Edward had found himself tossed into a strange room and he was cursing his best friend right now. Where the fuck was he?

He was even more confused when a single light came on and music started, he watched the small figure emerge from a door, the light following her as she went. Her hips began to sway back and forth and his eyes were riveted to the exotic movement.

_Tonight don't you want to come with me_

_Nasty_

_Tonight don't you want to come with me_

_My own little nasty world_

_Dance dance dance_

_Tonight don't you want to come with me_

_Tonight don't you want to come with me_

_Do you think I'm a nasty girl_

The long jacket she was wearing fell to the floor revealing the small red thong and the perfect ass that was still moving. He couldn't see anything past the person's shoulders but he knew who ever it was in front of him she was a knock out. Her body was to die for and he knew he probably would do by the time the dance was over.

_That's right, pleased to meet u  
I still don't wanna tell u my name  
Don't u believe in mystery?  
Don't u wanna play my game?  
I'm lookin' for a man to love me  
Like I never been loved before  
I'm lookin' for a man that'll do it anywhere  
Even on a limousine floor_

She turned around then and he caught sight of the perfect breasts, which were spilling out of the top of the push up teddy she was wearing. Her hips continued to shake and he watched as her breasts bounced as she erotically began dancing towards him.

_Cuz  
Tonight, I'm living in a fantasy.  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?  
Do u think I'm a nasty girl?  
Tonight, living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?  
Do u think I'm a nasty girl?_

She cupped her breasts then popping them out of the lace of the teddy and began caressing them while her hips continued to lift towards him. She was so close to him now but he still couldn't see her head because it was covered by a mask and wig.

He felt himself grow extremely hard, she was so close and he just wanted to reach out and take her perfect tits into his mouth. He cursed Jasper for putting him in this situation because Bella was going to kill him!

_I guess I'm just used to sailors  
I think they got water on the brain  
I think they got more water upstairs  
Than they got sugar on a candy cane  
That's right, it's been a long time  
Since I had a man that did it real good  
If u aint scared, take it out  
I'll do it like a real live nasty girl should_

Her hand cupped his hard cock through his jeans then causing him to groan, the touch was so familiar and it felt so good, he knew he should shove her hand away but instead he found himself grinding into her hand.

_Tonight, I'm living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?  
Do u think I'm a nasty girl?  
Tonight, I'm living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?  
Do u think I'm a nasty girl?_

She whirled around in front of him then and started shaking her ass in his face for a few minutes before turning around and straddling his lap. His hands went to her ass automatically holding her in place while she grinded against him and caressed her breasts in front of his face.

She reached down and picked his hands up and placed them on her breasts and Edward immediately began manipulating her nipples. __

Tonight, I'm living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?  
Do u think I'm a nasty girl?  
Tonight, I'm living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world  
Tonight, don't u wanna come with me?

"Do you like Nasty girls?" she whispered in his ear.

Her voice was contorted by the mask but Edward heard her all the same "Ooh yeah" He said and allowed her to reach between them and pull his cock free of his jeans so she could pump it.

She stroked him a few times before standing back up "on your knees birthday boy" she told him.

Edward grinned but quickly did what she said "Help me out of this" she ordered him then, lifting her leg and throwing it over his shoulder and Edward quickly moved his head between her thighs and used his mouth to undo the small buttons of the red negligee. He ran his tongue along her slit as soon as it came undone tasting her juices, she was wet, sopping wet.

He wanted to fuck her so bad.

She wiggled out of the negligee and threw it at him as the last strands of the song began to fade away leaving them in silence. She could hear her heavy breathing and knew she would have to take the mask off and reveal herself to the Adonis in front of her soon.

Edward sat back in the chair and brought the red negligee she had thrown at him up to his nose. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips then and reached a hand down to his extremely hard cock and began stroking it himself never taking his eyes off her.

She walked towards him slowly and straddled his lap again causing his cock to rest against her pussy. She made quick work of removing his shirt off his body, her hands trailing his hard muscles.

"You want to fuck me handsome?" she asked.

Edward didn't answer her he just thrust up into her depths, burying himself deep inside the tease on his lap. "Yeah I'm going to fuck you like a nasty girl" he told her as he continued pounding into her tight pussy.

She threw her head back and rode his massive cock with abandon trying to meet every thrust of his. His face was buried in her chest, his mouth suckling her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were so sensitive she cried out.

"Yes" she cried loudly "god yes"

Her orgasm was coming quick and fast and she could tell he was close too

"Fuck me" she cried.

Edward picked up his thrusts and was now sinking into her hard and fast his hands on her hips and slamming her down against him. The wig she had been wearing had fallen off and now she was just wearing the mask.

"Take it off," he demanded, he wanted to taste her lips like he had the rest of her body.

She reached a hand up and pulled mask of her face "Fucking gorgeous" he groaned before his mouth crashed against hers.

"Give it to me harder" she demanded when they broke away from the kiss.

Edward pounded her, he was fucking her so hard and deep by now that he thought he'd split her in two but she was taking it and riding him just as hard, it was the biggest turn on of his life.

"Oh yes big boy, your cock is so hard I love it" she moaned in delight.

Edward smirked before leaning in and latching onto her neck, he wanted to mark her he wanted every man that saw her to know how he had whipped her with his cock; she would never be fucked like this by anyone else ever again.

"Oh yes Edward, oh harder baby fuck me harder" she cried out.

Her walls contracted around Edward's cock so tight that he couldn't control his own release and he was coming so long and so hard inside of her.

"Oh fuck Edward," she screamed, her orgasm was huge.

"Oh Bella baby fuck yes" he cried out "Yes… ahh" he moaned.

He continued pumping his cock into her until it went limp inside of her and Bella crashed against him panting that had been the wildest ride of her life.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie" she whispered.

"That was the best fucking birthday present ever" Edward groaned. "Where do you come up with these ideas?" he asked her.

"Hmm I have to keep you on your toes or you might find someone else" she smiled. She knew he wouldn't he loved her just like she loved him.

"Never" he told her.

"I know," she said before kissing him lovingly.

"Hmm can I take you home nasty girl?" he said teasingly "I want to fuck you all night," he told her.

"That was the plan" she smirked.

They both quickly dressed then and made their way out the club with one destination in mind, bed.

_TBC… Nasty Girl – Anaya Day_


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Since they had their own private party to celebrate Edward's birthday the night before Bella had consented to the surprise party Rosalie planned for her brother.

"Bella did we really have to stop here?" Edward groaned as they pulled up at his parents.

Bella rolled her eyes, she could hardly blame him for not wanting to come here but this was the biggest space so Rosalie had opted to have the party there.

"We'll be quick" she assured him.

When they reached the door instead of reaching for the doorbell Bella simply opened the door ignoring Edward's surprised look "that's new" he mumbled.

"Oh shut up, your parents are expecting us" Bella and Carlisle had actually bonded and become fairly close since Esme had gotten sick.

The house was dark "Bella, I don't think that anyone is here" Edward said trying to pull her back towards the door.

"Then why was the door unlocked?" Bella smirked.

"SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on and there were at least twenty to thirty people standing in the living room smiling.

Rosalie was the first to move forward towards her shocked brother "Happy Birthday" she said.

"I take it this was your idea?" he said with a smile accepting her hug and kiss.

"Of course" she smiled.

Emmett and Jasper both slapped Edward on the back and smirked at him, both knowing what he was in for tonight.

"Happy Birthday son" Carlisle Cullen said shaking his hand. He handed him an envelope discreetly and Edward knew immediately it was money so he shoved it in his jacket pocket.

Esme Cullen walked towards him then, Bella was still standing at his side but chatting quietly with Alice now.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" she said and rose up to give him a hug.

"Thank you mother" he smiled "and thank you for the party" he added.

"That was all your sister, and Bella," she informed him. Edward nodded already realizing that.

"I'm very proud of you, Edward" she startled him then. It had been a long time since had heard his mother say something like that to him.

She laughed at Edward's shocked look "I know I'm not the best mother in the world Edward but I've always wanted what was best for you" she explained "I see now what that is" she said.

Bella who was talking to Alice still was shocked and stopped mid sentence, she wasn't sure what exactly Esme Cullen was referring to.

"Really?" Edward asked hopefully, he wanted his mothers blessing. In the end it didn't matter whether he got it not but he would love it if he got it.

"I do, she's a wonderful person Edward, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realise it" she explained.

Alice smiled at Bella when she heard what Esme said and discreetly took a few steps back. Bella moved when Edward pulled her to his side.

"Hi Esme" she said.

"Hi Bella" Esme smiled back warmly.

"I realise now isn't the best time to do this, and hopefully we can talk at some better time but I just want to say that I'm sorry to both of you" she said.

Bella nodded "the way I treated you and your relationship with Edward was completely unacceptable but I hope that we can move past that and that in the future we can be friends" she said hopefully.

It was easy to apologize and for Bella it was easy to accept the real test though was if Esme Cullen would follow through on her promise and accept Bella into Edward's life.

"That would be nice" Bella told her.

"Thank you dear" she said again kissing Edward's cheek and then squeezing Bella's hand before leaving Edward to greet the rest of his guests.

The party went off as a huge success, everyone had a wonderful time and Edward enjoyed catching up with his friends, colleagues and family.

"Thank you so much Rosalie," he said at the end of the night.

They were all pitching in to clean things up despite Carlisle's and Esme's protests that the cleaning staff would take care of it the next day.

Bella was on the opposite side of the room with Alice and Emmett goofing off "So big brother now that mum has come around when are you going to pop the big question?" she asked.

She had been wondering about it for a while now, Edward smiled secretly "I'm getting to it" he told her.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing "Really?" she smiled.

Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to her brother, Rosalie and Edward had always been close and she had never seen him happier than what he was with Bella. Plus they had dealt with so much to be together, firstly it was the fact that they were in a student teacher relationship and then there was Esme Cullen and Tanya.

But they were still together and as far as Rosalie was concerned they were stronger than ever. And in the relationship Rosalie had gained a best friend. She had never had a friend like Bella before who liked her for who she was and not who her parents were.

"Yeah" Edward grinned, "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment," he said truthfully.

Rosalie groaned that was so her brother "you realize you could be waiting a long time then?" she said.

Edward shook his head he had the perfect moment in mind he just hadn't had the chance to approach anyone about it.

"No it won't be in fact…" he said his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Edward Cullen what do you have in mind?" Rosalie smirked.

It was late the next morning when Edward and Bella crawled out of bed. They had both drunk their fair share the night before and were feeling a little worse for wear that morning.

After retrieving the paper Edward sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and opened it up, he flicked through it quickly when his attention was drawn to the society section.

_Roger Johnson III was seen wining and dining his latest consort at Perez. _

_Tanya Denali daughter of one of Boston's most eligible elder bachelors, Elezar Denali, is rumored to be engaged to John Templeton, CEO of Templeton Technologies, if there is any truth to the rumors this will be John's second marrige after he lost his wife of 20 years in 2003_

Edward's mouth fell open in shock, was it possible that Elezar Denali would actually marry his daughter off to a pre-historical dinosaur like John Templeton. Edward had met him briefly when his wife was still alive and he was bad enough then so he didn't want to imagine what he was like now.

"Bella" he yelled out.

"Yeah" Bella groaned as she made her way down the stairs.

Edward chuckled when his girlfriend made her way into the kitchen, she was only wearing his shirt and a pair of socks on her feet and her hair was all over the place.

Edward pulled her onto his lap and kissed her in glee "Why are you so happy this morning?" she grumbled.

Smiling down at her Edward answered; "because I just read a very interesting rumor in the paper" he smiled.

"Really" she said disinterested "and what was that?"

"That Tanya might be engaged," he said.

Bella's eyes widened at the news "Are you serious?" she asked.

"It's only a rumor but nine times out of ten if it's in the Boston Social pages it's true" he told her.

"Woo hoo" Bella cried before pressing her lips hard against Edward's.

"My thoughts exactly" he moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

As the kiss continued to grow more passionate Bella maneuvered her body until she was straddling Edward's lap and his hands began caressing her ass.

"Did I thank you yet for my birthday party?" he moaned as Bella began trailing kisses down his naked neck towards his naked chest.

"Hmm no, no you didn't Mr. Cullen" she smirked.

Edward's hands crept under the shirt Bella was wearing and began caressing her naked ass "Hmm well let me get to it" he moaned.

His hand continued their journey up the shirt caressing her back before moving around till they were cupping her naked breasts. Bella's own hands were busy removing Edward's hard cock from his satin boxers.

"Oh baby" he moaned.

"Hmm you're so hard for me" she purred, her hangover long forgotten as she got caught up in the passionate fog that Edward so easily induced.

Edward slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy "Hmm so wet for me" he replied.

He quickly pulled the shirt off Bella's body then and buried his face in her chest; he sucked on one nipple until it was hard as a bullet before moving onto the next one and giving it the same attention.

There was a chill in the air that morning and Bella's skin was covered in goose bumps, when he releases her nipple he blew on it.

"Oh god" Bella moaned loudly.

"Let me warm you up baby" he said huskily.

Bella moved until she was above his hard cock and slowly sunk down on top of him. Edward's hands went to her hips to help her move up and down his long shaft.

"Oh yeah" he cried out.

"Yes baby" she moaned.

They're rhythm was hard but the two worked perfectly with each other.

"Oh I love morning sex" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Me too" Bella agreed, she would have preferred to have it in the comfort of their bed but she liked riding him in the kitchen too.

"I love you" Edward told her then. He was so close to coming.

"Me too" she cried out.

Edward reached between them then and began pinching her clit.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" Bella began to cry.

"Oh god Bella….ahh YES" Edward cried coming deep and hard inside of her.

"Yes Edward oh baby yes" Bella cried out as her own orgasm took over.

Edward collapsed into the chair and Bella collapsed against his chest panting "that was good" he said.

"That was great," she said.

Edward smiled down at the angel in his arms, he didn't think things could get any better than they already were but it did.

"So Elezars finally marrying her off" she chuckled.

"Doesn't surprise me, he wants power and money and who better than Templeton" he said.

"I kind of feel sorry for her" Bella surprised him by saying.

"Why?"

"Well could you imagine living your life to someone else's song? I mean everything she does is because her father tells her too," Bella explained.

"True" he agreed kissing her forehead.

They sat in silence for a little longer "So graduation?"

"Yeah" Bella smiled.

School was officially over and next week she would graduate, she couldn't believe that it was all over.

"Your parents coming?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she nodded; she was looking forward to seeing her parents.

"Good, it's going to be the most special day of your life so far" he assured her.

Bella looked up at him seriously then "nah everyday with you is special enough," she said.

Edward's heart leapt with joy, just when he thought he couldn't love her more she went and said something like that.

Bella hugged her parents happily when they finally reached her and Edward's place. "I'm so glad you're here," she told them.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world" Her mother told her. They were so proud of her and Emmett, both of their children had worked hard to get into a good university and now they were going to get wonderful jobs, which didn't involve them, working endless hours like her and Charlie.

"No way" her father agreed.

"So this is where you live now?" her mum smiled looking around at the modest but beautiful house. At first her parents had been a little shocked and upset that she had moved in with Edward so quickly. Eventually they had come around, they liked Edward and they knew he would look after Bella but they couldn't help but worry about their baby.

"Yeah" Bella smiled proudly.

Emmett had picked her parents up at the airport and brought them over; they were going to stay in Edward's spare room during their weeklong stay so tonight everyone was coming over for dinner.

"Hi Charlie, Renee" Edward smiled as he rushed in from the kitchen he had been busy cooking dinner.

"Hi Edward" Renee and Charlie greeted him with a kiss and a handshake.

"I was just about to give them a tour," Bella explained.

"Great" Edward said.

The six of them had a nice dinner that night. The Swans got the opportunity to catch up on their children's lives and of their partners who played such a significant part in their lives and vise versa.

"That was a wonderful meal, Edward" Renee complimented him.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Would anyone like coffee and cake?" Bella offered.

After everyone agreed Bella went to the kitchen to get it ready, Rosalie and Renee opting to help her leaving the men alone.

Seeing a perfect opportunity Edward lead Charlie and Emmett into the living room and they all took a seat and waited for the girls.

"So Edward you have a very nice home here," Charlie told him.

"Thanks Charlie" Edward smiled.

He looked nervously at the man then "I'm actually glad for this few minutes alone Charlie, I wanted to talk to you about something" he said.

Emmett's interest was piqued.

"Ok" he said.

"Well I was hoping to ask Bella something very important" he swallowed nervously, he never expected he would be so nervous about asking for Bella's hand but he was, he was completely stressing that Charlie Swan would say no.

Charlie smiled; he knew where this was going. He could be honest enough to admit he didn't know if he was ready for it but he knew his daughter was happy. "Ok" he said.

"What I mean is that I want to ask her to marry me and I guess what I'm asking for is your permission?" he clarified.

Emmett grinned and walked over and slapped his friends back "Way to go" he said.

"Thanks Emmett" Edward smiled, relieved that he had one of the Swan men's approval.

Charlie sat contemplating the best way to answer Edward; he couldn't deny he found it amusing to find a confident man like Edward nervous about something because it did. His daughter had always had the ability to wrap people around her little finger, first it was he then it was Emmett and not it was more than obvious she had worked her charms on Edward.

Standing up Charlie offered Edward his hand "Welcome to the family" he smiled. He was proud that his daughter had found such a wonderful man.

Edward stood up and took his hand and smiled back just as brightly "Thank you" he said, he had just jumped the final hurdle

_The next day _

Bella's graduation went off without a hitch. She blushed when she crossed the stage and heard the huge applause for her. She didn't really have a lot of people their but they were loud. Her parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward were all there.

She couldn't believe that four years of university were over but as the Dean handed her the diploma she couldn't help be sad as well as proud all at the same time. Coming to Boston and to university has been the culmination of a lifetime of dreaming for Bella and for it to now be over it felt bittersweet. But it was also a time in her life that turned her into the person she was today, and most importantly it was the place that she met and fell in love with Edward. The man that she hoped she would spend the rest of her life with.

Two hours later the ceremony was over and Bella rushed towards her family and friends.

"Congratulations honey" her mother cried pulling her into a hug, which her father also joined.

After hugging and receiving congratulations from everyone Bella looked around for Edward, she knew he was here she had seen him earlier.

"Where's Edward?" she asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged "he was here a few minutes ago" he said.

Bella frowned and continued to search the crowd for her until her mother forced her to pose for some photos with her brother, then her father, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice, Alice and Jasper and finally Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"Enough" she cried then "Has anyone see Edward?" she asked again completely disappointed that Edward wasn't there.

The group shifted then and when she looked up she finally spotted him walking towards her with a big smile on his face and the biggest bunch of white roses she had ever seen.

His eyes were completely focused on her and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"There you are" she smiled.

"I'm sorry it took me forever to get back with these" he apologized, he thought it would only take five minutes to get the flowers and get back but the crowd just wouldn't move for him.

"Congratulations beautiful" he said kissing her soundly and handing her the flowers.

"Thank you they're gorgeous," she told him taking a whiff of the flowers aroma.

"Not as gorgeous as you" he whispered causing her to shiver.

"Oh we need some photos with you and Edward" Renee cried then getting her camera back out.

"Can we hold on for a couple of minutes, Renee?" Edward asked

"Um I guess" Renee said a little surprised.

"Bella is just missing something that's all" he smiled and turned back to her.

"You're being very strange today," she laughed at him.

"I am aren't I?" he grinned.

"But you see you have this effect on me" he told her "you make me so happy, happier than I ever thought possible, and you should know that I'm so proud of you today, Bella" he smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"And I've got to tell you Bella Swan that I'm crazy in love with you" he said.

Bella grinned "I'm crazy in love with you too Edward Cullen" she replied blushing when she realized that everyone could hear them.

"I'm glad" Edward whispered then and reached into his jack pocket and pulled something out before he slid down onto one knee in front of Bella.

Bella gasped "Oh my god" she said her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the sun and moon in my life. I want to spend forever with you" he told her "Will you marry me?" he asked and then popped open the black velvet box in his hand to reveal the most exquisite ring that Bella had ever seen.

It was rose gold with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and the band was encrusted in the reddest rubies.

Bella stared at the ring in awe and shock and everyone else stood by fidgeting as they watched Edward wait on bended knee with bated breath for Bella's answer.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me forever?" Bella asked with a smile. Her hand was itching to reach out and touch the ring but she held herself back.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he smiled back.

"That's exactly how I feel too," she told him.

"Does that mean…?" he asked excitedly.

"That means yes Edward Cullen, yes I want to marry you," she cried before throwing herself into his arms.

Edward toppled over onto the floor with Bella right in front of him, his mouth seeking out hers as their friends and family stood around clapping.

The kiss grew more passionate and the others had to turn around because they felt like they were invading something completely personal. But when the two lovers continued their heated kiss Jasper cleared his throat to get their attention.

Bella just smiled brighter when they pulled back and Edward couldn't be sorry even if he tried all he was interested in doing was getting his ring on fiancées finger.

The ring slid on and it was not surprisingly a perfect fit "you did good" she whispered.

Edward kissed her finger "Well I found the perfect women so I knew I could find the perfect ring" he replied.

Bella felt the tears spring to her eyes then "god I love you" she told him.

"And I adore you" he replied passionately.

"Congratulations" everyone cried, there were more hugs and welcome to the families exchanged then along with the common joke that Christmas's and Thanksgiving would be easy seeing how they only had to accommodate two families.

They allowed Renee to take another roll of film of them then, some with Bella in her gown and then she stripped if off for a few without it, not wanting all her photos from the day she got engaged to the man of her dreams to be in a horrible black gown and geeky hat.

Being that it was the first time that Charlie and Renee Swan were meeting Esme and Carlisle Cullen it was planned that the group would all go out that night for Bella's graduation and as an opportunity to get to know each other better.

"Edward, Bella" Carlisle said. "You don't have to come tonight if you'd prefer to go out and celebrate yourself," he informed them. He knew no one would mind.

Edward and Bella shared a secret look; Edward actually had plans in place for them for after catered around the dinner with their family. The truth was that the kind of celebrating they wanted to do didn't involve going out and couldn't be done with Bella's parents staying.

"No it's fine we'll come, but afterwards I have plans," he explained.

Bella looked at him excitedly wondering what he had planned for them; she hoped it involved some privacy. Her parents had only been there for two days but it was affecting their sex life.

All through dinner Edward and Bella couldn't keep their hands off each other. No one else minded they could see how in love and happy the two were about their engagement.

They unconsciously rushed through dinner and when the waiter offered dessert Edward excused them saying that they had somewhere to be to which the family didn't mind.

Edward quietly asked the valet to hail them a cab and gave him the direction to their next location.

Bella remained quiet knowing that Edward wanted everything to be a surprise and that it wouldn't matter how much begging she did he wouldn't tell her.

They cuddled and kissed gently the entire way there and when the taxi pulled up at their destination Bella looked out the window and gasped before turning to Edward in surprise.

"The Hilton?" she said.

Edward grinned happy with her reaction.

"We're staying the night here?"

Leaning in Edward kissed her gently before helping her out of the cab.

"Let's create some more memories," he whispered huskily.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much for reading and an especially big shout out to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it

Part 25

_Till my body is dust_

_Till my soul is no more_

_I will love you, love you._

_Till the sun starts to cry_

_And the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you, love you_

Bella closed her eyes against Edward's chest as she listened to the beautiful words while they danced. Edward had done everything to make sure tonight was the most perfect night of their lives.

_But I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day_

_That I'll give my heart_

_Till the end of all time_

_Forever and a day_

When they had got to their room after arriving Bella had been shocked to find that Edward had gone as far as getting the exact same room that they had stayed in on their first visit to the Hilton.

_And I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day_

_That I'll give my heart_

_Till the end of all time_

_Forever and a day_

_Till the stars fill my eyes_

_And we touch the last time_

_I will love you, love you_

_I will love you, love you_

"I love you" Bella whispered when they pulled apart.

Edward smiled a dazzling smile that spoke of how wonderful it was to hear her say that "I love you too baby so much" he told her.

Bella stole a glance at the beautiful ring on her finger again, unable to stop looking at it because she was worried that if she did it might disappear and today might have all been a dream.

"I never got the chance to ask you if you like it?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing down her neck.

"I love it" she told him "and I love you," she added again before whirling around to take his mouth passionately.

The room was alight with candles and there were red and white rose petals everywhere and the music continued to play, Edward had gone to so much trouble to make everything perfect.

Edward slanted his mouth over hers harder and returned her passion tenfold as his mouth began to make love to hers like his body would be soon.

They backed slowly towards the bed their hands already busy unbuttoning and pulling on clothes.

Stopping when his legs hit the bed Edward reached for the hem of Bella's dress and pulled it over her head leaving her in only a tiny black thong.

"Beautiful" Edward breathed out, it didn't matter how many times he saw her like this he would never get tired of her beautiful body.

Bella smiled but the smile disappeared and was replaced with a moan as Edward leaned in and captured a nipple with his mouth.

"M-Edward" she moaned.

He loved one breast completely before moving on to the other and when Bella's legs gave out to the passion he scooped her up and laid her in the middle of the king size bed.

Edward quickly discarded his shirt and dress pants before crawling onto the bed and joining her but he quickly found their roles reversed as Bella flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

She leaned in and captured his mouth and kissed his fiercely before she began trailing kisses down his body. She stopped and paid special attention to his honey color nipples, sucking and biting on them until Edward was moaning.

Her journey continued south then until she reached his silk covered groin, she pulled the black boxers down his legs and turned her attention back to his very hard cock, which was waiting for her.

Her small hand stroked him gently a few times before she released him.

"Baby" Edward cried out from the loss of her hand.

Bella just grinned as she stood on the bed above Edward and began pulling her thong down her legs, giving Edward a tempting view of wet pussy. Once she had it removed she lowered herself until she was straddling Edward's face.

"Yes" Edward moaned his tongue immediately licking her slit.

"Yes Baby" Bella cried bucking against him.

She leaned over then and grasped his hard cock in her hand and led it to her waiting mouth.

"Of fuck" Edward cried out against her pussy causing a sensational vibration for Bella and caused her to moan against his cock.

"Oh yes baby" he cried.

Bella licked his hard cock like an expert, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could and using her small hand to pump the part that she couldn't. He was so hard and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her, filling her up.

Edward drove his tongue in and out of Bella's pussy like a small cock and lapping at the juices as they ran like a river into his mouth. He used his finger then to thrust inside of her and moved his mouth to her clit.

Bella cupped Edward balls in her hand and squeezed them but couldn't stop from crying out as she felt two fingers thrust inside of her.

"Yes" she moaned over his cock.

She was close to coming and the moment Edward's mouth covered her clit she came like a river in his mouth.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, EDWARD" she moaned over his cock grazing her teeth against it as she rode out the waves of passion.

She trailed a finger from behind his balls down to his ass then and nudged her small finger into it's opening slightly, like Edward had done to her so many times.

Edward almost reared of the best when her small finger penetrated his ass, his cock hardened and a second later his was shooting his cum deep inside of Bella's mouth.

Bella swallowed Edward's seed eagerly and when he was finished she licked him clean before releasing his cock with a pop.

"Come here" Edward said as he pulled her by her waist back up his body.

"Hi" she grinned nuzzling his nose.

"Hi yourself" he smiled back slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting himself on her. Bella could also taste herself.

"That was interesting" Edward commented out of breath when they pulled apart.

"You didn't like it?" Bella asked hesitantly, she didn't know if touching his back hole was a good idea or not but she wanted him to cum so hard and she had achieved the desired result.

"It wasn't that I didn't like it I just didn't expect it" he grinned.

His hands cupped her breasts then and he began thumbing her nipples roughly like he knew she liked it.

Arching her head back "hmm you came so hard" she moaned.

Edward kissed her neck until he reached her ear "uh huh" he agreed. "You do that to me" he added

Bella felt his cock harden against her leg again and shivered in anticipation "do you want me inside you?" Edward asked.

"Y-Yes" Bella moaned as his hand went between her legs and began rubbing her again.

"How bad?" he asked, it was obvious by how dripping wet she was but he wanted to hear her say it.

"So bad it hurts" she admitted.

"I'm going to fuck you forever do you like that idea?" he said then with a grin, she was his and he was hers.

Bella moaned, "ooh yeah" she told him. "Fuck me, Edward" she begged then.

Edward lifted her on to her knees and then kneeled below her before he pulled her down onto his waiting cock.

"Fuck" they both cried out when they were joined.

"You're so wet" Edward moaned.

"You're so big and hard, I feel so full" Bella told him.

Bella's back was pressed hard against Edward's chest and his hands cupped her ample breasts in his hands as he bucked slowly against her.

"Yes Edward" Bella cried, this angle always caused him to sink inside of her so deep and when he would thrust he would hit her sweet spot making her crazy and causing multiple orgasms.

Edward's hands went to her hips then and began raising Bella off him so he could pound into her harder. This time he pulled her completely off his cock before he would slam her back down on him.

"Yes Bella oh fuck yes" he moaned it felt so good every time her creamy walks encased him, he would never get sick of making love to her.

"Ah yes" Bella cried out as he slammed against her sweet spot again and again.

Reaching between her legs then Bella began rubbing circles on her clit; she wanted to come so badly.

"Faster Edward, harder" she begged.

Edward gave her what she wanted, never able to refuse her anything. He pushed her onto her hands and knees to give himself more room and began pounding into her over and over again as hard and fast as he could.

"Oh yes Edward…..ahh yes" Bella screamed as she came.

Her juices ran down Edward's cock as he continued pounding into Bella who had no time to recover as Edward built her up over and over again.

All of a sudden though he stopped and pulled out of her "Lay down baby" he requested.

Once Bella was on her back Edward laid his body against hers no part of their naked skin not touching, and gently slid back inside of her.

"Edward" she sighed.

Bella reached up and took his mouth passionately and wrapped her long legs around his waist as she met every hard thrust.

"Oh yes Bella….baby ahh yes" Edward moaned.

"God Edward yes" Bella panted she was so close again.

With one more powerful thrust Edward cried out in bliss "BELLA….ahh yes, yes"

Bella felt his cock harden inside of her before he shot his seed deep inside, her own walls contracted around him as she came for the second time.

"EDWARD….ahh yes, yes" she screamed.

Edward slumped against Bella trying to catch his breath as she ran a loving hand through his hair and kissed his face.

"Love you" she whispered, that had been so hot and so loving all at the same time it never ceased to amaze her how he could do that.

"And I adore you" he replied rolling off her so he didn't squash her and pulling her onto his chest.

The diamond on Bella's hand glistened as the moonlight drifted into the room through the open curtains and Bella smiled.

"I'm so happy" she told him.

Edward grinned, "Good" he told her "so am I"

"Do you want to wait?" he asked her then, he wanted to marry her as soon as possible but they needed to talk about it.

Bella shook her head "No I don't, but we should probably wait till after Rosalie and Emmett" she said, they're wedding was only a few months away now.

Edward ran a hand through her beautiful hair then "and a family?" he asked, they hadn't talk about kids and he was curious as to Bella's feelings on the matter.

Bella looked up at him and smiled "I don't want to wait too long but I think it would be nice to have some time together as a married couple first" she said blushing as she thought about all the sex they would have whilst in the honeymoon period.

"I'd also like to at least work for a little while since I spent so much time getting my degree"

Edward nodded "I agree" he told her. Truth be told if Bella told him she was pregnant tomorrow he would be over the moon but she was right, she had worked very hard to get her degree and he knew starting a career meant a lot to her.

"I just have to find a job now" she laughed but it was obvious it was a nervous laugh.

"There's no pressure baby, take some time off, maybe organize our wedding when you find something you like take it" he suggested.

Bella grinned, she loved that idea it sounded absolutely perfect "so how many weeks do we have to give Rosalie and Emmett to be back from their honeymoon?" she asked.

"Three weeks to a month maybe, why?"

"Cause I can't wait to marry you Edward Cullen" she grinned. "So as soon as they're back I'm dragging you down the aisle"

"You don't need to drag me baby I'll be the first one there" he responded.

Bella sat on the plane next to Edward with her eyes closed. They were on their way to Forks for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding with Jasper and Alice, the Cullen's and Emmett and Rosalie had left a few days earlier to get everything organized.

Edward smiled when he looked over at his snoozing fiancée and reached over and began rubbing high on her thigh moving the material of her denim skirt up as he rubbed higher.

Bella ignored Edward's wandering hand until it dipped inside her panties and her eyes snapped open and met Edward's green one's, which were alight with mischief.

"Edward what are you doing?" she whispered, looking round to ensure that no one had noticed them.

Edward smirked. Man payback was a bitch. He had lost count of the amount of times that Bella had groped and mauled him in public until he had given in and fucked her and it amused him that she didn't like it when the tables were turned.

"I'm trying to finger you," he whispered in her ear.

"Edward" she said, "We're on a plane" she told him like he was a five year old.

"I know" he whispered as he started kissing trails down her neck "and I can't wait a moment longer to join the mile high club"

"What!" Bella cried a little louder than she had intended causing the man across from them to look at her. Luckily she was sitting in the window seat so that man couldn't see Edward's hand buried between her legs.

Edward laughed at the look on her face and continued to tease her pussy with his index finger, enjoying the feel of her getting wetter and wetter the more he touched her.

"Hmm your getting wet baby, am I making you hot" he whispered biting on her neck, he was determined to seduce her into going to the toilet cubicle with him where he intended fucking her senseless against the wall.

"M-Edward" she began to protest but when he slid his long digit inside her it died off quickly and was replaced by small whimpers, which he immediately quieted by forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He added another finger to her tight depths then and began moving them in and out of her slowly as they continued to kiss passionately, his tongue mimicking what his body was going to do to her very soon.

Edward pulled back panting and when he saw the thoroughly turned on look in Bella's eyes he was satisfied and slowly slid his fingers out "Meet me in the toilet in a few minutes and I'll finish what I just started" he told her.

Bella was about to protest but Edward got out of his seat so quickly that she couldn't, she wanted to tell him he was behaving like an idiot but the truth was his behavior was turning her on so badly. She wanted his cock so bad right now so she didn't hesitate in standing up and moving out of her seat.

Jasper looked up from his magazine and smirked when he saw Bella following Edward's earlier path, apparently someone was about to join the club he laughed to himself.

Bella knocked briefly and Edward opened the door quickly, she was startled when she found Edward had already dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and was stroking his hard cock in preparation for her.

No words were exchanged as Edward swooped in and took Bella's mouth as he pressed her against the wall of the small cubicle, there was barely room for two of them but luckily Edward didn't require much space for what he planned to do.

He shoved Bella's skirt up around her waist without ceremony before pulling her panties off and shoving them in his pocket.

Bella's small hand enclosed around Edward's angry red cock "Hmm your hard baby" she purred impressed.

"Yeah you like that?" he said as he pushed her shirt out of the way so he could palm her breasts.

"I'd like it much better buried inside of me," she whispered huskily reaching in and swiping her tongue from his neck to this ear.

Reaching down Edward cupped her ass and hiked her up the wall until her pussy was at the perfect angle for him to thrust inside of her, which he did, hard.

"Oh yes" Bella cried out.

"Baby shh" Edward told her as he moved her up and down his hard cock.

Trying to keep her moans down Bella buried her head in the crook of Edward's neck and bit on him softly as Edward pounded in and out of her against the wall.

"Yes baby I love the feel of my cock inside your wet pussy," he whispered.

"OH god" Bella cried her walls contracting around Edward's cock, she bit down hard on his neck sure that he would draw blood but the pain only to served to increase Edward's desire and he shot his load deep inside of her chanting her name over and over again.

"Um should I go first?" Edward asked with a smirk after they had gotten their clothes back on and pulled themselves together.

"Yep" she agreed, she would rather see him get caught.

Edward opened the door slowly and looked both ways before quickly walking out, a few seconds later Bella followed his lead and they were on their way back to their seats laughing the entire way.

Jasper shook his head when his best friends came back looking completely ravaged laughing like two school kids and couldn't help but smile.

"They're so happy aren't they" Alice said startling him.

Jasper was surprised by her voice thinking that she was asleep "Yeah they are, I can't believe they'll be married soon" he joked "they still behave like teenagers who just started having sex" he laughed.

Alice laughed too, "yeah but I mean it's nice" she shrugged, there were no complaints from her about her relationship with Jasper, they're sex life was great and all in all they had a loving relationship but they didn't have the wow factor in their relationship that Edward and Bella had.

Bella and Edward had set their date for their wedding not long after their engagement and no one was surprised that they weren't planning on waiting long. They're wedding would be exactly one month after Rosalie and Emmett's.

The wedding was going to be very simple but it would also be in Forks. Bella and Edward had decided they just wanted their closest friends and family present and that pretty much meant there would be thirty people.

Jasper was going to be best man and Emmett groomsman, and Alice would be Bella's maid of honor and Rosalie her bridesmaid.

Simple and romantic is all Bella wanted and Alice had no doubt that it would be exactly what she got.

"Are you ready?" Esme Cullen asked her daughter as she helped her put the finishing touches on her veil.

Rosalie took a deep breath before smiling at her mother "as ready as I'll ever be" she told her.

"Ok well I'll see you after," she told her daughter before leaving the room.

Bella smiled at Rosalie as she fidgeted nervously "So soon you'll be Swan you've got to be excited about that?" Bella joked trying to find something to take Rosalie's mind off the wedding itself.

Rosalie smiled "Ooh yeah, and in a month you'll be an Cullen lucky you hey?"

"Yep" Bella grinned, "it's kind of like we're swapping families hey?" she said then.

"No our families are joining and I personally couldn't be happier" Rosalie told her.

"Me either Rose so can I be the first to unofficially say, welcome to the family"

"Thank you" Rosalie said teary "I'm so happy we're sisters"

"Me too" Bella cried, her own tears coming.

There was a knock on the door then and Carlisle Cullen entered the room "Are you ready honey?" he asked.

"Hell yes" she cried; "It's time to become a Swan," she laughed.

Bella laughed with her before stepping out ahead of Rosalie to walk down the aisle.

Rosalie cried the entire way down the aisle and when Bella helped her pull her veil off her face Emmett reached out and wiped the tears away from her face.

"You're beautiful" he whispered.

"So are you" she smiled.

Edward tapped on the glass to get everyone's attention "Hi everyone" he smiled "I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the best man" he introduced himself. "I'm also Rosalie's brother" he confirmed.

"I was so proud to watch my sister marry Emmett today, not only because he's a wonderful guy who treats my sister like a princess but also because I know without a doubt that they're perfect for each other"

The guests all voiced their agreement then before Edward continued, "So Emmett welcome to our family" he smiled "and Rosalie be happy sweetheart" he said lovingly to his sister.

"Please join me in raising your glass and toasting to Emmett and Rosalie"

"To Emmett and Rosalie" everyone cheered.

Bella stood up then, she was so nervous she had always hated talking in front of big groups of people, which is why she doubted whether she had what it took to become a professor like Edward.

"Hi everyone" she said "I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's sister. I had this whole speech planned but then Edward went and stole it on me" she told everyone causing them all to laugh. "For those of you who know us you would know that Emmett and I are as close as a brother and sister could be. He's my best friend" she smiled "and now I have this wonderful sister and another best friend because he found himself this wonderful woman. Rosalie it was a privilege to be by your side today and even though I've already unofficially welcomed you I would now like to officially welcome you to our family"

"Thank you" Emmett and Rosalie mouthed.

"So since Edward also stole the traditional toast as well" she chuckled "let's see if we can find something original, To Friends, Family and Love" she toasted.

"To Friends, Family and Love" the guest chorused.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Bella and Edward swayed closely together on the dance floor around all the other couples who were taken in by the magic that had been woven by Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

"I can't believe that this will be us in a month" Bella sighed blissfully happy; she couldn't remember a time that she had been more happy.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I know I can't wait till your Mrs Edward Cullen" he replies

"Hey Cullen who said I was going to take your name?" Bella pulls back and smirks.

"Because just like I want everyone to know your mine you want everyone to know I'm yours" he replies smugly and Bella just chuckles at how well he knows her.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Your speech was very good by the way" Edward said.

Bella chuckled "You liked it? I didn't plan on being funny but some of us just can't help it" she teased.

"Yeah, Yeah" he replied.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I love you" Edward whispered.

"I love you too" Bella replied"

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone, sorry about the delay in updating real life has been slightly hectic. Thank you again for reading and especially to those of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the new part. **

**Part 26**

Tanya fumed as she read the notice in the paper; her face became red as a beetroot, which her father immediately noticed when he entered the room.

"What's wrong Tanya?" he asked. He loved his daughter dearly but he would be happy when he could wipe his hands of her, unfortunately when John Templeton had caught wind of the rumor circulating that he would marry Tanya he had immediately pulled the plug on any negotiations he was having with Ed to not only marry Tanya but for a stronger business relationship.

"Have you seen this?" she demanded pointing to a picture of Edward and Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen have much to celebrate at the moment, there only daughter Rosalie will be married this weekend and their son Edward (pictured above) has just announced his engagement to Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. Bella as she is called is the sister of Emmett Swan who will marry Rosalie this weekend in Forks" Elezar read over her shoulder.

"I can't believe him, I mean how dare he" she fumed "We were together five years and never once did he talk to me about marriage and he's been with her not even a year and he's already put a diamond on her finger" she ranted.

Elezar sighed; he was still utterly disappointed that his daughter had managed to stuff things up with Edward Cullen. Now not only did he have to find a suitable person to take her off his hands but also he had to have her back at home which was trying on his nerves.

He walked over the poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Father did you hear me?" she whined.

"Yes and what do you expect me to do about it?" he asked her. He was a little hurt that he hadn't been invited to Rosalie's wedding in Forks but under the circumstances he shouldn't be surprised, because of his daughter and Esme's plotting his friendship with Carlisle had suffered badly.

"I don't know just do something, find some dirt on her, talk to Carlisle" she demanded "he can't be allowed to embarrass me like this" she shrieked.

Elezar sighed, "What dirt do you expect me to find and what would they care? It's not like she's an upper Boston socialite who sleeps around with everything that moves" he remarked sarcastically referring to Tanya's own behavior.

"Exactly she's scum from a no name town, she shouldn't be allowed to just steel our men" Tanya argued, oblivious to her father's earlier insult

"Get over it Tanya, Edward can't stand you and he very clearly worships the ground that girl walks on, you don't stand a chance and I am not going to waste my time" he told her before he promptly walked out of the room.

"Yes Bella oh yes" Edward moaned as Bella sucked on his hard cock. Her mouth was like a vacuum and it felt so good.

They were in the limousine that Rosalie had left for them to get back to the hotel after the reception "Shh" Bella moaned against his cock.

"I want to be inside you," he moaned. "So bad" seeing her in her sexy bridesmaid dress and thinking about how it would be her in white walking towards him in a month had driven him crazy, add to the fact that he danced closely with her all night.

Bella sucked hard and stroked the part she couldn't fit into her mouth "You have to wait" she told him, it was only a ten minute trip to the hotel from the country club but Edward had been so hard all night Bella's couldn't resist blowing him on the way back.

She caressed his balls in her hands and Edward's own hands moved to her hair, he tried to bury them in it but her hair was pulled up with a lot of pins, which made it impossible.

"Oh god yes, yes oh fuck yes Bella," he moaned as he shot his load in her mouth.

Bella licked him clean before licking the sides of her mouth and smiled when she saw Edward had his eyes closed in bliss, his head thrown back against the seat.

The limousine came to a halt then and looking out the window Bella noticed that they were at their hotel. Bella's parents had wanted them to stay with them but Bella and Edward decided that they needed their privacy and since they would only be staying for a couple of days had splurged on a nice hotel.

Bella would be back in two weeks to go over the last preparations of the wedding with her mother and Edward would arrive about a week before the wedding when school let out for the summer.

The passenger door opened then and Bella hopped out and thanked the driver who was smirking at her, obviously having a good idea what was going on in the back from Edward's moaning.

"Thanks" Edward said handing him a tip as he also hopped out.

The first thing Bella did when they entered the room was pull her shoes off and sigh in relief.

Edward walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "How about a Jacuzzi?" he asked. The room had one and Edward wanted to make good use of it tonight.

"Sounds great" Bella agreed.

Whilst Edward went to prepare it Bella pulled off her red bridesmaid dress and hung it carefully. It was a beautiful dress that Rosalie had chosen and Bella hoped she would get the opportunity to wear it again someday; Rosalie assured her that it would be perfect for one of their parent's balls or charity events.

Bella was standing naked when Edward walked back into the room "Babe it's ready" He said throwing his tuxedo jacket on the bed and kicking off his own shoes. He raised his eyes when Bella didn't respond and gulped when he found her standing naked and staring at him.

"Well you better get naked then" she whispered as she walked past him on the way into the bathroom slapping him on the ass.

The water was beautiful as Bella sunk into it to her shoulders, she was so tired but it was a good tired. She rubbed her hand downs her arms with the bubbles in the water before moving them over her breasts, she moaned at how sensitive her breasts felt and rubbed her hands back over them. "Hmm" she moaned quietly.

She ran her hands down her abdomen then and over her legs, her hands came back up then and she moaned as she ran a finger over her lower lips. She didn't know what was taking Edward so long but she was becoming increasingly antsy.

She inserted one slim finger inside of her and pumped it in and out slowly "Oh, ahh" she whimpered as she added another one.

Edward stopped in the doorway to the bathroom when he heard Bella whimper, he was shocked when he saw her head thrown back against the tub and her eyes closed as she obviously pleased herself. He could see her small hand working its way in and out of her body and his cock grew harder.

Deciding not to interrupt her because he was enjoying the show too much and she was obviously enjoying what she was doing to herself he perched himself on the tub and watched her hand pump in and out of her pussy.

"Does that feel good baby?" he whispered huskily.

Bella's eyes snapped opened surprised but she didn't stop "Uh huh" she told him.

She saw his hard cock standing to attention and licked her lips.

"You want this?" he asked her stroking his cock for her to see, she nodded eagerly.

"I want to watch you make yourself cum first" he told her.

He was so turned on by what she was doing and the sight of her in the Jacuzzi, it wasn't like the tape she had made him though because that was purely to push his buttons and drive him wild but this was exotic and she looked so fucking gorgeous in the bath with bubbles all around her.

"Sit on the step so I can see you" he told her then.

Bella shifted herself without moving her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy and spread her legs as wide as she could to give Edward a better view of what she was doing.

"Hmm" she moaned "ahh" she said.

Her hand was working furiously and Edward couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her finger fuck herself, he was so turned on.

"Moan my name baby," he pleaded.

"Hmm Edward, oh it feels sooo good" she told him.

"ahh yeah…..ooh"

"I'm so close" she panted "Baby please I need your fat cock" she begged.

Edward's cock was so hard and was already leaking pre-cum, he wanted to be inside her so bad so with the grace of a tiger on the prowl he moved in and kneeled in between her open legs and replaced his hard cock for her fingers in one smooth thrust.

"Oh fuck" Bella cried out cumming around his cock straight away.

"EDWARD"

Edward took hold of her hips and immediately began pounding into her body; Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and met every one of his hard thrusts as his big hard cock filled her up.

"OH Bella, fuck yes" He moaned.

"Yes" Bella moaned.

"Oh yes" Edward replied.

Bella leaned up and kissed him then, a kiss that Edward returned eagerly "You feel so fucking good" he told her "you're so sexy, you turn me on bad" he told her.

"You too, oh god you fuck me so good" she cried as he hit a sensitive spot.

Leaning in he took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on it hard, grazing his teeth over her hard nipple "Fuck" Bella cursed.

Edward pulled back smirking before applying the same attention to the other, her breasts were so sensitive at the moment and he couldn't keep his hands off them, pulling at her nipples and palming her perfect tits in his hands.

Everything about her was perfect to him, she fit into his arms and he had leant to play her like a violin.

"You cock is so hard" she moaned knowing how it turned him on to hear her talk about his hard strong cock pounding into her.

"You like that?" he asked with pride.

"Oh god yes it's so big and so fat, I love how you pound into me, give it to me harder baby" she begged him.

Her voice was so sexy and Edward growled as he started pounding into her again.

"Oh fuck yes," Bella screamed in approval.

"Oh don't stop Tiger," she growled knowing that her words were turning him on as much as they were her.

"Oh fuck you've got the tightest cunt Bella," he said.

Bella was shocked by his very dirty langue but even more turned on.

Edward continued to pound into her as hard and fast as he could manage in the bath, the water slopping all over the tiled floor but neither of them cared.

"You make me so hot" he groaned.

He reached between them as he was nearing his peek and began pinching Bella's clit. It didn't take long for Bella's walls to start tightening around him and for her to start screaming his name in bliss as she came hard around his cock.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward, EDWARD," she screamed.

Her juices ran down his cock and Edward couldn't hold on any longer as he came hard deep inside of her, his own juices mixing with Bella's and flowing out of them.

"FUCK…ahh BELLA, yes BELLA" he cried loudly.

They collapsed together both breathing hard and not caring where they landed.

"Oh my god" Bella finally voiced, "that was just…" she tried to voice.

"Hot" Edward answered for her.

Bella giggled, "Yes hot was a very good way to describe it," she purred leaning forward and kissing Edward's chest.

Edward groaned "don't tell me your ready for round two already" there was no way he could move let alone get another hard on.

Bella giggled "not exactly but soon" she whispered huskily "very soon".

Edward kissed the side of her neck "let's get out of here and into that big cozy bed" he suggested.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"There you go girl" Alice said handing Bella another Splice, it was Bella's favorite cocktail and she had already downed six already.

Tonight was Bella's bachelorette party and Alice and Rosalie had brought her and the rest of the ladies to a strip joint just out outside of town.

"These guys are gross" Bella drunkenly whined "Edward has a heaps better body then all of them" she informed everyone including Esme Cullen and her Mum.

Alice giggled, "I think your pissed Bella," she laughed. "But your right Edward does have a better body then all these guys"

"So I should be it's by bachelorette party" she grinned. "Hmm maybe he'll strip for me tonight" she said to Alice causing her to giggle and Rosalie to groan.

On the other side of the road Edward was a lot more sober than Bella but having just as bad a time. Jasper and Emmett had taken him to a strip club too with Carlisle and Charlie.

"This place is seedy" Carlisle commented.

"Well suck it up and let's drink some more and find Edward a nice blonde for a lap dance" Jasper grinned.

"No way" Edward protested.

"Oh come on guys," Jasper said trying to get everyone enthused.

"Look Jasper let's just get out here, go to the pub or something" Emmett told him. He was a married man now and this was the last place he wanted to be, if Rosalie found out he would be sleeping on the couch for the next year.

Jasper sighed "Ok"

They were leaving the club when Charlie stopped noticing a familiar looking car "What's up Dad?"

"That's our car," he pointed to the Ford parked across the road.

"Oh my god that's where the girls are" Jasper yelled.

The guys all exchanged looks and all nodded in agreement "Let's go in there" they said.

Edward frowned, he was less than happy that Bella was at a strip club but he knew he couldn't say anything since that was where he had just been.

The bouncer was a little reluctant at first to let the guys into the club but when Carlisle explained why they wanted to get inside he let them in as long as they paid the cover charge.

The music on the jukebox finally changed and Bella jumped up in excitement when Dirty by Christina Aguilera came on.

"Finally something I can dance too" she said.

She hopped up on stage then and began shaking her ass to the music, using her hand as a fake microphone.

The minute she hopped on stage the bouncer started for her but Alice stopped him by insisting that she had no plans to touch any of the ordinary men in their establishment so they stood back and let her dance away, soon Alice and Rosalie were on stage joining her.

Edward and the rest of the men stopped when they saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie on stage.

"Well I guess there is fun to be had here" Emmett smirked.

The strippers were watching on in amusement as the girls all grinded against each other to the music.

"Is it wrong to be getting totally turned on by this?" Jasper asked causing Edward and Emmett to both turn and say

"That's my wife up there"

"That's my future wife up there"

Jasper laughed, "You too are so whipped," he said.

"Yep" they both agreed with a smile.

The girls still hadn't caught sight of them and Edward had an idea then "what do you say we give these ladies what they came to see" he suggested to the rest of the men.

"What?" Charlie Swan asked confused.

"Well they came to see men with no clothes and I for one would prefer Bella looking at me with hardly any clothes on"

Carlisle and Charlie both shook their heads saying they would sit this one out so Edward turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Our mothers are down there" he whined to Edward.

"Yeah but so is your wife and she's obviously very drunk" he told him.

"True" he nodded; there were pretty much no other women in the place either.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I'm game, Pixie will be all over me tonight if I do this" he smirked.

"Let's go then"

It didn't take much convincing by the manager to allow them to strip since it was just the girls in the bar and it helped that the three guys were all very good looking.

"They got a list of music and some props back stage so have a look what you want and let me know," he said.

Ten minutes later the guys were ready to go, they found some masks to cover their identity and all opted for some funny boxers as well as tear off tuxedo tops and top hats.

"Edward this song is so gay" Jasper whined, the music selection had been limited so Edward had chosen a song Bella liked. Jasper had wanted Metallica but Edward had refused.

When the music stopped and the lights dimmed the bouncers ushered the girls off the stage and they took their seats again after ordering another round of drinks. Renee and Esme had discreetly disappeared when they had caught sight of their husbands at the bar and had been filled in; neither really needed an up close seat of what their sons had planned.

"We have a new act for you tonight ladies so enjoy" the mc told them.

"I hope it's better than the last 3" Bella yelled out.

_Yes! It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl B  
It's ya boy, Young  
You ready  
_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Alice and Bella were both out of their seat screaming when the song came on and were soon joined by Rosalie

It's history in the making  
Part Two, it's so crazy right now

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love your doing no one else can

Jasper walked out onto the cat walk first and stood to the right and then Emmett who stood to the left to allow Edward to come out last and move up the middle. The boys all took a deep breath then before they began strutting down the cat walk towards their women.

Ya got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (In love)  
Ya got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Once they reached the end of the catwalk they turned around and shook their satin covered ass at the girls who squealed in delight.

When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"Who he think he is?" look at what you did to me  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand

_Just how the love your doing no one else can_

Ya got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (In love)  
Ya ot me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

They turned around then and silently counting to three they pulled upwards on their fake suits and the fabric fell to the floor leaving them bare chested.

"Oh my god that's Edward" Bella squealed when his body was revealed to her, after all the hours she had spent lying on that chest and memorising it she would know it anywhere.

When Edward heard his fiancée squeal his name he did a little one two three step turn and pulled the mask of his face and winked at her causing her to jump up and down and squeal louder in her drunken state.

He threw his hat at her then before offering his hand to her and pulling her against his hard body for a passionate kiss.

I'm looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Check it, let's go  
Young Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh (Oh)  
O.G. big homie, the one and only (Oh no)  
Stick bony, but the pockets is fat like Tony Soprano (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Exel  
I shake phonies man you can't get next to  
The genuine article I do not sing though  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo  
A star like Ringo, roll like a green Corvette  
Crazy, bring ya whole set  
Jay-Z in the range, crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out, they like hey is he insane (Oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, Chinchilla. [Bridge begins repeating in  
background]  
I been dealing with chain smokers  
How you think I got the name Hova  
I been realer the game's over  
Fall back Young, ever since the label changed over  
To platinum the game's been a wrap, one

"If that's Edward than that must be my Jazzy" Alice added.

Jasper then followed Edward's previous move with a lot less grace and also removed his mask. But before he got the chance to remove his hat and pull Alice up on stage she had already climbed up and jumped into his arms sending him flying across the catwalk.

"Emmett Swan is that you?" Rosalie marched towards the stage with her hands on her hips then.

Emmett gulped under his mask before quickly doing the turn thing and pulling his own mask off and smiling sheepishly at his wife.

Rosalie laughed immediately before pulling him off the stage and towards her "come here hot stuff" she said dragging him in for a kiss.

_Got me looking, so crazy my baby  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Cause your love's got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY!_

"Surprise" Edward whispered when the music stopped and they pulled back from their kiss.

Bella grinned "that's the best surprise I've ever gotten" she said.

"Really?" Edward arched an eyebrow "and here I thought I would never be able to top the best day of our life, you know the day I surprised you and proposed" he teased.

"Oh yeah" Bella drunkenly giggled, "Well this is a close second"

Edward kissed her lips again then "good"

They laughed then when they saw the other couples making out passionately all over the club.

Bella looked around then and her smile turned into a frown. "What?" Edward asked.

"Would you still have done that if there were other people in this club?" she asked him. She didn't want anyone else to see Edward's body it was hers.

"Um" Edward scratched his ear as he pulled Bella back to him, he had a major hard on and the boxers were doing nothing to hide it.

"No" he guessed.

"Good" Bella smiled again "because this is all mine and I don't like sharing" she pouted.

Edward kissed her hard then "You don't have too because soon you'll be Mrs Edward Cullen and you can lay your stamp here" he said pointing to his heart.

Bella giggled then but a gleam appeared in her eyes and Edward knew right away that he must have said something wrong and that he was in big trouble.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"I think that's the best idea ever" she squealed.

"Bella, what is? What are you planning?" he asked panicked.

Bella turned to Alice then "Al what do you think Edward would look like with a tattoo on his chest?" she asked innocently.

Alice looked up from Jasper and eyes Edward's chest "Hmm hot" she giggled.

"Hey" Jasper objected.

"What did you have in mind, Bella?" Rosalie asked from below.

Bella smirked "I was thinking Property of Bella"

"Oh god" Edward groaned.

He was in really big trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

_Part 27_

Luckily for Edward the parents stepped in and there were no tattoos gotten that night, instead Edward took his future wife home and fucked her till she passed out in her bed. Bella was very appreciative of the show he had put on for her and had shown him over and over again how much she enjoyed it. Edward cringed as he thought back on how loud they had probably been. There was no possible way that her parents and Emmett and Rosalie who were also staying at the Swan house hadn't heard then.

Emmett smirked at his best friend and brother in law when he sat down for breakfast the next morning. He and Rosalie had quite a lot of fun themselves behind closed doors but Rosalie hadn't been as drunk or loud as Bella.

"Oh god" Edward groaned when he saw Emmett's grin and Rosalie's glare.

If Charlie and Renee heard they chose to ignore it "Morning Edward' they said. "Bella still asleep?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll have a bad hang over when she wakes up, how much did you guys let her drink?" he asked.

Rosalie shrugged "she had quite a few of those cocktails, they were really nice" she told them.

Edward groaned he knew what cocktails Rosalie was talking about and was surprised Bella wasn't puking her guts up from all the cream she had consumed on top of the alcohol.

"Well as long as she's ok for the rehearsal dinner tonight she can sleep all day" Renee said sympathetically, she knew what Bella was like if she was sick.

Edward nodded.

"So Edward are you staying at the hotel with your parents tonight?" Charlie asked.

Edward nodded "Yeah, Jasper and I will probably just shoot some pool or play video games" he informed them. Jasper was staying the night too since Alice was spending the night with Bella at the apartment and he didn't want to be left alone with Amy Brandon.

"That woman is scary," he told Edward. Edward had laughed he knew exactly what Jasper meant, he knew where Alice got her personality from after meeting her accept that Amy was five times worse.

After breakfast Edward went back into Bella's room and sat down next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hmm" Bella moaned, or it could have been a groan Edward wasn't too sure.

"Bella" he whispered.

"What?" she said muffled by the pillows.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked her.

Bella lifted her head and opened her eyes to look up at him, Edward shifted to get his quickly growing hard on more comfortable in his sweats, when Bella moved her the sheet had moved off her body and she was naked underneath.

"Some painkillers maybe?" he smirked at her then.

"Yeah" she groaned before falling back into the pillows.

Edward got up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed her some tablets and a glass of water. She gulped them down when he returned.

"They should help you feel a little better," he said leaning in and kissing her shoulder.

"Hmm" Bella moaned at the feel of Edward's lips on her shoulder.

"You want some more?" he whispered.

Bella rolled over onto her back then exposing her naked breasts and pulled him down to her mouth. Edward plunged his tongue into her welcoming mouth eagerly and his hands cupped her breasts and began rubbing her nipples.

"Yes, Edward" she moaned into his mouth.

Edward's moved his mouth down to her breasts then and swirled his tongue her hard nipples.

"Hmm yes baby," she whispered. "Keep going," she pleaded then giving his head a gentle push letting him know which direction she wanted him in.

Edward looked towards the door and hesitated, he knew that everyone was still out in the kitchen and he hadn't locked the door when he walked in.

"Please" she whispered then raising her hips in indication of what she wanted and needed from him.

Edward settled in between her legs and reached a finger out to trail down her wet slit. "Yes" she moaned.

"Shh" Edward told her "you have to be quiet or I won't do this" he warned playful. Bella nodded and stuck her hand in her mouth to bite down on.

Edward leaned in then and covered her opening with his mouth; she bucked up to meet him. He licked her juices before using his fingers to part her lips so he could thrust his tongue inside her like a little penis.

Bella was so close to the edge; she loved the feel of his mouth over her pussy.

Feeling her tightening Edward thrust two fingers into her pussy and his mouth moved to her clit.

"Oh god" Bella moaned against her hand.

Edward watched with a satisfied smirk as Bella's face contorted in pleasure. Her walls contracted around his fingers she bucked against him before her juices started flowing from her.

He moved his mouth from her clit back to her opening and licked up her flowing juices eagerly.

Bella was totally relaxed and sleepy again as Edward crawled back up her body. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before leaning and kissing her neck gently.

"Hmm thank you," she whispered.

"Welcome" he grinned.

He was hard as hell right now but she was in no condition to help him out.

"I'm going to grab a shower ok," he told her kissing her gently again. Bella nodded and closed her eyes again.

Edward stripped down in the bathroom and looked down at his raging hard cock. He had two options right now, he could have a cold shower or he could take care of it himself.

It had been a long time since he had needed to give himself a hand job so he turned the shower onto warm and stepped under the spray.

He washed his body with the strawberry body wash that was Bella's and then lathed up his cock and hand with it.

He began stroking it softly at first but it felt so good that soon he had closed his eyes and was pretending that it was Bella's small hand stroking him instead of his own and he picked up the pace.

Bella was lying in bed trying to go back to sleep when she could have sworn she heard her fiancé moan. She was just about to close her eyes thinking she had imagined it when she heard it again and this time she knew she wasn't dreaming it up. Edward was pleasuring himself and calling out her name.

She jumped from the bed completely forgetting about her pounding headache and crept quietly into the bathroom, it was full of steam but she could see Edward behind the glass shower screen and his big strong hand was stroking his massive cock.

"Hmm Bella" he moaned.

Bella who was already naked didn't hesitate in opening the shower door and hopping under the spray with her future husband.

"I'm sure that would feel so much better buried deep inside of me," she whispered trailing a hand down Edward's wet chest to get his direction.

Edward's eyes snapped open in shock; he had been so involved in pleasuring himself and the fantasy that he was playing out in his mind that he hadn't even heard her enter the bathroom let alone the shower.

"Bella" he said huskily.

Bella slowly pushed his hand away from his cock and began stroking it herself causing Edward to groan.

"Don't close your eyes" she demanded, "keep them open, you don't need to imagine that it's me now"

"Oh fuck" Edward groaned.

"What was I doing in your fantasy?" Bella asked him, she prayed that it wasn't blowing him because with her shocking hangover she wasn't sure she could pull it off right now.

"Y-You were giving me a hand job in this very shower" he choked out as the other hand fondled his balls.

"Like this" she whispered.

"Y-Yes but now I'm having second thoughts" he said as he quickly turned the tides and had Bella pressed against the glass. He cupped her bottom and pulled her up the wall till her opening was in line with his cock "I think it should have been more like this" he told her sinking inside of her in one smooth thrust.

"Oh god" Bella moaned as he immediately began pumping his body in and out of her.

There was no time for games or words as Edward pounded into her with one thing in mind, coming hard inside of her.

It didn't take long for him to reach his goal, his cock hardening slightly before he lost it.

"Oh fuck Bella, yes, yes," he chanted against her neck.

He stayed buried inside of her as he recovered from his orgasm "I'm sorry that was so quick" he apologised realising that she hadn't come.

Bella giggled "I'll forgive you this time" she assured him "especially since you gave me a mind blowing one not more than 20 minutes ago and came in here to release yourself" she felt bad that she had left him like that.

"It's alright, you weren't well"

"Well if I'm well enough to be given that type of pleasure than I'm well enough to give it," she said with a lingering kiss.

"Ok" Edward agreed.

He released her from his grip then, sliding out of her with a groan before they turned back and quickly washed off under the fast growing cold water.

That night the rehearsal and the dinner afterwards went off without a hitch and before Edward and Bella realised it was time that they parted ways until they saw each other at the altar.

Bella stayed buried in Edward's arms as they tried to get a few last minutes of privacy. Jasper was waiting for Edward and The Swans, Rosalie and Alice were waiting for Bella.

"I don't want to spend the night away from you" Bella whined.

"I know but it's only one night and tomorrow we'll be married and we'll never have to stay apart again," he whispered against her head.

"Your right" she sighed.

They pulled apart then realising they were pushing their luck as Jasper beeped the horn.

"I love you" Edward whispered leaning and kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she replied.

Edward walked her to the car then and opened the door for her to slide in "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" he said with a bright smile.

"You sure will" she told him.

_You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way_

You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me

"I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Carlisle Cullen to be my husband" Bella whispered through her tears as she stood in holding the hands of her heart.

"I promise to honour and cherish you, I promise to be loyal and patient" she smiled.

"I promise to love you for the rest of my life" she declared as she slid his ring onto his finger.

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what loves made of_

_It's in the way we make love_

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me 

"I Edward Carlisle Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife" Edward recited, tears welling in his own eyes as he watched Bella cry her happy tears and her smile brighten with every word. Even second that ticked by brought them closer to the end.

"I promise to honour and cherish you, I promise to be loyal and patient," he told her.

"And I promise to love you for the rest of my life" he whispered solemnly as he placed the matching ring on her small hand.__

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what loves made of

_It's in the way we make love_

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

The priest smiled at the two in front of him, it was rare to see two so young yet so in love.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced. __

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what Loves made of

_It's in the way we make love_

It's just the way you are

Edward and Bella's hands both raised to push her veil out of the road, neither wanting to wait a second longer for their lips to touch.

Edward framed her delicate face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he felt and Bella responded eagerly both oblivious to the cheers of their family and friends. When they pulled apart Bella giggled at the scene they caused and without a fight allowed Edward to pull her swiftly down the aisle, only stopping briefly to kiss their parents before escaping into the waiting limousine.

As soon as the door was shut and the driver had taken off Edward pulled Bella into his arms and claimed her mouth again. "I love you," he whispered when he pulled back "You look absolutely gorgeous," he told her then.

Bella grinned pleased he liked her dress. It was very simple but perfect for the small wedding they had. It was a tightly fitted dress from the bodice to floor and it was driving Edward crazy. "I love you too and you look sexy as hell in that tux" she whispered as she fingered the buttons on the jacket popping them open.

Edward groaned at the sexy look on her face and pulled her back towards him and slanting his mouth over hers again, he thrust his tongue inside her welcoming mouth, tasting her sweet taste over and over again.

"Edward" Bella moaned her hands pulling at his dress shirt her hand wanting to roam his toned chest.

"God Bella" Edward groaned. He wanted her so badly.

"I want you," she whispered so huskily, she was so wet for him.

"God me too, I need you now, there is no way I can wait all night to be buried inside of my wife" he whispered.

Bella smiled brightly "I like the sound of that" she told him.

"Of me being buried inside of you? Me too" he replied.

"No husband, you called me wife and I like it," she said slapping him.

"I did didn't I" Edward grinned as he kissed her neck and his worked at the zip of her dress. "I like the sound of it too" he added

"M-Edward" she moaned, "There is no way that's coming all the way off," she told him.

She stood up as best she could in the limousine then and began shimmying the material up her hips giving Edward a very nice view of her tanned legs with were covered with a pair of sexy thigh high stockings.

Following her lead Edward undid his pants and pulled his hard cock free as Bella stepped out of her dripping wet thong.

"I can't believe our first time as husband and wife will be on the back seat of a limo," she giggled as she straddled him.

Edward held her back from sinking down on his length "we can wait for tonight" he said feeling bad about what he was about to do, she was right it seemed pretty gross considering the loving ceremony they had just been part of.

Bella pushed him away and sunk down on his cock easily then "Of fuck no" she told him. She began riding him immediately "this will be a much better story to tell out grandchildren" she moaned.

"Oh god baby I love you so much" Edward moaned as he leaning and started ravaging her neck; he caressed her breasts over the fabric of her dress.

"Me too, Edward" Bella moaned.

They worked together meeting each other's thrusts until Bella's pussy began contracting around Edward's hard cock and milking him until he was shooting his seed deep inside of her.

"Oh Bella baby, yes, yes….fuck yes Bella" he cried out.

"Oh baby, Edward, Edward, oh EDWARD" Bella cried as she followed him over.

Bella's body collapsed against Edward and as soon as she had her breath back she leant up and took his mouth in a sweet and loving kiss that seemed to last for eternity, she could feel Edward hardening inside of her and was getting ready to start riding him to completion all over again when the driver's voice broke through.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen we've reached the reception venue" he informed them over the intercom discreetly

"Damn" Bella grinned sliding of Edward's cock which was wet with a mixture of his and her juices.

"You can say that again" Edward groaned.

"I could lick that off for you?" Bella offered seductively causing Edward to harden more

"I would love you too but I doubt we'll have the time" he sighed in disappointment.

Edward wiped himself off with his handkerchief before putting himself away and zipping up, he helped Bella get back into her thong then before she pulled her dress down, running her hands down it to try and get out the creases but it was useless.

Just as Bella was fixing her hair and reapplying her lipstick the door opened and an over excited Alice stuck her head in the limo "Hey you two get your butts out here and let's get this party started" she demanded before turning and waltzing away.

Edward got out and helped Bella out of the car and hand in hand they entered the small banquet room that had been set up for their wedding.

They were stopped just outside the doors to hear the DJ/MC announce Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice and when they walked in they were announced.

"Ladies and Gentleman it's my pleasure to introduce to you tonight for the first time Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen," everyone cheered and Bella and Edward shared a gentle kiss before walking into the room with beaming faces.

As they approached the small wedding table Bella watched as Alice and Rosalie both whispered and kept looking at them and when Bella sat down Alice turned to her with a horrified look "Isabella Swan" she whispered sternly "please tell me that you didn't just have a quickie in the back of the limo?" she asked with disbelief.

Bella smiled at her best friend "Edward doesn't know the meaning of the word quick when it comes to sex, Alice" Bella whispered wickedly but Edward who was sitting beside her heard her and his head snapped around at the comment, seconds later Jasper was also chuckling apparently also hearing the comment.

"Bella, it's time to toss the bouquet and garter" Rosalie informed her sister in law later that night.

"Ok let me just go to the toilet," Bella said.

Ten minutes later with a mischievous grin Bella took her place in the middle of the dance floor and prepared to throw her bouquet. There weren't a lot of people in the middle the catch is since only a couple of Bella's cousins, Alice and Amy Brandon were the only single women. In the end Alice was a courageous winner, diving to catch the bouquet just as it was preparing to land in her mother's waiting arms.

"There was no way I was letting my mum catch that, she would have gone out and found the next single guy to marry her" Bella had told Rosalie and Alice later.

Jasper brought a chair out then and placed it in the middle of the dance floor for Bella to sit on and Edward grinned as he knelt in front of her. "Open wide for me beautiful" he whispered.

Bella's dress draped over his head as he kissed the entire way up her leg, she continued through the constraints of the tight dress until he reached her thigh but he didn't find the garter there "Higher" Bella encouraged shifting to allow him more room to reach his goal.

Edward shifted higher and found the baby blue garter so high on Bella's thigh it was then that he noticed his naughty wife has removed her lace thong and was spread wide for him. He couldn't resist the temptation and reached out and licked her slit.

Bella's hips rose of the chair in pleasure and she had to bite back a moan as Edward licked her wet pussy. He moved away then though much to her disappointment and relief and used his teeth to pull the garter down her leg.

When he emerged from under her dress everyone cheered in delight.

"Took you long enough" Jasper yelled.

"I got distracted" Edward smirked not caring that all the relatives could hear him.

"Edward" Bella flushed embarrassed.

The single guys, which added up to Jasper and Edward's cousin Josh then lined up for the garter throwing, Jasper came out victorious but regretted it when everyone assured him that he and Alice would be next after they both caught the good luck.

Bella moaned at the feel of Edward's lips on her neck as he pushed her against the closed door of their hotel room.

They ate, danced and did all the traditional things before Edward whisked her away upstairs to the honeymoon suite of the country club.

"M-Edward" she moaned as he cupped her breasts over the fabric.

"I've got to get you out of that dress before I explode" he groaned as he started pulling at the zipper again.

Pulling away from him Bella moved towards the bed and started pushing the straps of her gown down her arms in a seductive way.

Edward cleared his throat as he leaned against the door and watched her.

"This dress cost me a fortune darling" she drawled out "so how about you watch me take it off"

Edward didn't care how it came off just as long as it did and soon.

Bella gave the dress a bit of a push past her hips then and the fabric cascaded to the floor in a mass of white silk leaving her naked except for her thigh high stockings and white sandal heals.

Edward pushed off the wall and within second was lifting Bella from the dress and into his arms. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist fused her mouths with Edward as he walked them to the bed and gently laid her down. He pulled away from her then but only long enough to start pulling at the button of his dress pants while Bella's small hands worked on the buttons to his shirt.

As soon as he was naked Edward thrust inside of Bella and began pumping in and out of her with abandon. Bella wrapped her legs back around his waist again and met every thrust moaning loudly and egging him on.

"Oh yes Edward, harder faster, give it to me so hard baby" she begged.

Edward groaned and grunted as he pumped in and out of her tight slick pussy "fuck Bella, yes" he moaned.

He felt his cock contract then before he lost his load, cumming deep inside of her. His cock stayed hard though so picking Bella up he flipped her onto her all fours before burying himself inside of her again.

"Oh yes" she hissed when he entered her again, "I love your big fat cock, baby" she screamed out as he continued his hard and fast pace from earlier.

His hands were on her hips guiding her to meet his hard upward thrusts.

"Yes…oh yes FUCK YES" Bella screamed as her pussy walls tightened around his cock and she came.

Bella collapsed on the bed and Edward laid down on top of her slowing his thrusts but never decreasing them.

"You are so hot when you come, it drives me wild" he whispered in her ear rotating his hips and moaning at how good it felt.

He felt Bella respond by arching her ass back so he upped the rhythm again "you're so perfect" he told her "I love you so much"

Bella moaned "oh me too, you do the most wonderful things to me"

Edward moved back onto his knees then and pulled Bella's body with him so he she was straddling him in the reverse way.

He caressed her breasts in his hands rolling her nipples while her head arched back into the crook of his neck. This was their favourite position their whole bodies touching as Edward moved in and out of her.

"I want you to come with me this time," he told her then, one-hand sliding down from her breasts to rub her clit.

"Oh Edward" she moaned.

"Yes baby, oh god Bella" Edward cried.

He knew he was close and he could feel Bella's pussy tightening around his hard cock all over again "Come for me baby" he moaned.

He pinched her clit then and Bella arched of him before slamming back down.

"Yes Edward"

"Oh god Bella"

"EDWARD….ahh" she cried out.

"ahh…yes BELLA" Edward screamed with her.

They collapsed on the king size bed together, legs entwined and heads buried together.

"I love you Edward Cullen" Bella whispered with a happy smile.

"I love you too Bella Cullen" Edward grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

_Three Months Later_

Bella sighed as she finally pulled her black Mazda into the garage of the house she shared with Edward. It had been one of the worst days she had experienced since she had started her job a month earlier at the local High School as the biology teacher. It wasn't that she didn't like her job she was just feeling so tired lately and now she knew why she found herself excited to tell her husband.

Her husband, she smiled when she looked over to the other side of the garage and saw his sleek black volvo parked their and quickly rushed out of her car so she could get inside to be with him.

"Honey I'm home" she smiled with a grin as she made her way into the house placing her purse and briefcase on the table before leaning down to pull her shoes off.

"Edward" she called out again when no one answered.

The house remained silent again and Bella frowned wondering where Edward was, she wanted to see him desperately.

She made her way up the stairs then and when she got to her bedroom door she found a folded note that said "read me"

She smiled as she flipped it open "Welcome home darling, come inside, undress and climb into the bath I poured you"

Bella smiled at she read the note out loud and looked up and down the hall wondering where her wonderful husband was hiding.

Deciding to do as he requested she opened the bedroom door and found it in darkness accept for the candles that were alight everywhere, she sighed and smiled before she began stripping out of her pant suit and making her way into the bathroom where there were more candles bating the room and the big bath full of red rose petals.

"Edward" she called out hoping that he was hiding somewhere in the bathroom with plans of joining her.

When he didn't respond she stepped into the bath and sunk down into the warm water past her shoulders. She tried to stay alert hoping that Edward would join her but she soon found her eyes closing.

Edward smiled as he crept into the bathroom and found his wife with her eyes closed, winding down from the week she had. He had never seen her so stressed and tired as he had the past week and was worried that she was over doing things, he also wondered if her job was worth the stress it was causing her.

He squatted down until his mouth was next to her ear and he reached out and took her lobe into his mouth and sucked on it in the way he knew drove her crazy.

"Hmm" she grinned, her eyes snapping open. "I hope you're already naked" she smiled.

Edward stood up and pushed his boxers down his legs and when Bella moved forward he slid in the bath behind her and brought her back against his chest where he immediately began kissing her neck.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi yourself husband" she grinned, so far being married to Edward had been everything that she had dreamed it would be, their honeymoon was pure bliss and when they returned they settled in married life easily and most times a routine that suited them both and allowed for plenty of time with each other to make love.

"This was a nice surprise," she told him.

"I know you've had a hard week and I wanted to start your night of relaxation out perfectly" he informed her running his tongue up her neck and causing her to shiver and moan.

"And what else do you have planned for tonight?" she asked curiously.

His mouth moved from her neck to her ear and then her jaw forcing Bella to turn her face "You'll just have to wait and see" he said before taking her mouth finally.

He loved her mouth thoroughly his tongue drawing out hers and caressing against it as he raised his hands to cup her breasts and massage them.

"M-Edward" she moaned in delight.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers as he sucked on her collarbone and Bella knew that she would have a mark then in the morning but she couldn't bring herself to care right now, what he was doing was absolutely pure bliss.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Edward surprised her by asking her then.

"Do you have something else in mind?" she asked with a smirk as she wiggled her ass against his very hard cock, which was pressing, against her back.

"I have a lot of things in mind but that will come later" he replied before standing up and offering her his hand.

He tied a towel around his waist before wrapping Bella in a big fluffy towel and carried her back into the bedroom and placing her onto the bed.

"Roll over beautiful," he told her as he pulled the towel from her grasp.

"Edward, what?" she asked.

He walked to the side table and pulled of it a bottle of massage oil "Roll over" he smiled.

Bella did as was told and when she was settled Edward pulled his towel away and straddled her back. He rubbed some oil on his hands before squirting a generous amount on her back and began to massage her shoulders and back, working on all the knots that were formed there from her stress.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good" she moaned.

His hands were doing amazing things to her body, she had never felt so relaxed in her life and at the same time so horny, she could feel her juices pooling in her pussy.

Edward grinned as Bella wiggled beneath him, he could tell that she was becoming hornier by the second, his own cock was hard as hell and was now leaking pre-cum.

"Baby your hands are so good" she told him.

Edward shifted further down her legs and began massaging her lower back then and moving down to massage her ass.

"Oh god baby" she cried, he was so close to her pussy and she wanted him to touch her so badly.

His hands moved to her thighs but he was careful not to touch her where he knew she so desperately wanted him too, her legs separated and he could smell her arousal and he licked his lips in anticipation "Soon baby" he whispered.

He massaged her calves before finishing at her feet, paying special attention to the them and when he was positive that every muscles in her body was goo he settled in between her legs and poked out his tongue to lick her slit.

"Oh fuck" Bella cried rearing off the bed.

Edward used his fingers to open her pussy before thrusting his tongue inside it over and over again, scooping out her juiced and drinking them eagerly.

"Oh baby, yes that feels so good" Bella moaned.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers then and covered her clit with his mouth. It only took a few thrusts until Bella was exploding around his fingers.

"EDWARD" she screams as her orgasm washed over her.

Edward kisses his way back up her body until he reached her neck "I love you baby" he tells her.

Bella turns her head and reaches for his lips kissing him passionately and groaning when she can taste herself on his lips.

"I love you too," she whispers.

Without another word then Edward takes hold of his hard cock in one hand and guides it to her sopping opening, gliding inside her in one smooth stroke.

"Oh god Edward" Bella cried out in bliss raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh yes Bella" Edward moans stroking inside her slowly.

"You feel so good" he groaned in her ear.

"You too baby" she replies.

They're body's glide against each other as a sweat forms all over them.

"More, harder baby, faster," Bella pleads with him then.

Edward pulls back "come onto your knees" he encourages her, he loves taking her from behind, filling her up so fully and hitting her most sensitive walls in this position.

Bella pulls back and Edward begins pounding into her harder and faster hitting her spot over and over again and causing her to cry out in bliss.

Leaning over her body Edward takes her breasts into his hands and caresses them roughly "you so fucking gorgeous, I love you so fucking much Bella" Edward moans.

"Me too" she cries out, she is so close.

Edward feels her walls tighten around him and begins pumping in and out of her even harder and faster than he already is.

"Oh god Edward…ahh yes, yes, yes" she cries out clamping down on him and screaming out her ecstasy.

Edward closes his eyes and with one last thrust he throws his head back and shoots his seed deep inside Bella's body "ahh…..BELLA" he screams out.

They both collapse on the bed together absolutely exhausted but Edward finds one last bit of strength to reluctantly pull out of Bella's body and to roll on to his back so as not to squash her and pulling her onto this chest.

"Wow" Bella finally sighed when she got her breath back.

"Ditto" Edward replied causing Bella to giggle.

"That was unexpected" she turned on her side and told him.

Edward leaned in and kissed her "but very needed am I right?" he said quirking an eyebrow at her.

Bella smiled and nodded "Thank you, you have no idea how relaxed I feel now"

"And satisfied?" he grinned.

"Hmm for now" she purred tracing a hand down his chest "but I'm bound to need satisfying again later"

Edward chuckled "of course" he agreed.

He entwined their hands then and brought them up to his lips and kissed the rings on her finger "so the job it's kind of know what you expected right?"

Bella sighed "I love the work I'm not just not used to dealing with all these adolescent children who pull pranks on you, I thought I would be prepared with my TA work but these kids are ruthless" she frowned.

Edward smiled, he'd had his fair share of pranks pulled on him when he started teaching and not just by school kids the college kids could hold their own as well.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her, one thing he knew about Bella was that she wasn't a quitter she would stick the job out until it killed her which is what worried him the most.

"Mrs Cullen will have a new attitude on Monday" she sighed.

Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"No more Mrs. nice guy" she said causing Edward to laugh and kiss her hungrily.

They lay there in silence for a while until Edward's stomach grumbled so they got the take out menus out and ordered in.

They were sitting cuddled on the couch eating the pizza that had just been delivered when Bella put her pizza down and studied her husband. Edward was in mid bite when he realised Bella was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Bella smiled "nothing" she shook her head it was a stupid time to tell him.

Edward watched as she began playing with her pizza, obviously she had something on his mind and he wanted to know what it was so reaching out and taking her hand he pulled her attention back to him.

"Hey talk to me" he encouraged her.

Bella put her pizza down "so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you or anything" she started which of course alarmed Edward straight away.

Bella shook her head "No that was a terrible way to start" she said out loud all of a sudden seemingly oblivious to the fact that Edward was sitting and waiting for her to speak.

"Bella" he said grabbing her attention by tilting her jaw up to meet his eyes.

"You got any plans for next June?" she asked him.

Edward frowned "Um no, I mean it's the start of summer vacation" he said, she couldn't be thinking about having a holiday already could she?

Bella nodded and smiled "Good, well don't make any" she told him.

"Um ok, can I ask why?" he said.

"Well I'm sure we'll be pretty busy and I'll be as big as a whale so I guess there won't be any short shirts for you for a while" she rambled.

"What?"

Bella looked up at him and smiled "I said we'll be pretty busy"

"No the next part"

"Oh the part where I'll be as big as a whale?" she giggled.

Edward nodded mouth open, was she saying what he thought she might be saying?

"A-Are you?" they hadn't been trying; in fact they had decided to wait so that Bella could start her career. Secretly he had hoped that they would start their family sooner or later but he was happy to wait till Bella was ready.

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Throwing the pizza aside and not caring where it ended Edward pulled Bella into his lap until she was straddling him.

"We're going to have a baby?" he smiled awed.

Bella nodded "Yeah in about 8 months" she whispered.

"Wow" he grinned looking down at her stomach and placing a hand over it.

"I know" she said just as happily, at first when she had suspected she had been a little worried but since she found out yesterday she had grown to love the idea and the baby that her and Edward had created inside of her.

Edward framed her face and kissed her gently then "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't thank me, we both did a lot of work to create this little one" Bella laughed.

"This is going to change our lives you know that right?" Edward smiled.

Bella nodded "you know what they say though" she told him.

Edward shook his head "What do they say?"

"A change is as good as a holiday," she giggled.

Edward groaned and leant in and began attacking his wife's neck causing Bella to shriek before it was replaced with a breathy moan.

"God I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she told him back.

They stared at each other then with smiles of happiness on their face, both silently contemplating what lie ahead for them. One thing they both knew for sure was that as long as they faced it together it would undoubtedly be perfect.

The End

**Thank you so much to each and everyone of you who took the time to read and especially those of you who reviewed. It was very much appreciated. I'm not new to fanfiction but am definately new to so to even have the small following i do reading my stories i am very humbled by it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as i've enjoyed retelling it. **

**until next time**

**Emma**


End file.
